A Mistake in the Partnership?
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Post 6x14. What happened Valentine's Day night between Brennan and Booth that will change their relationship forever? Is change a good thing? My take on the rest of season 6. Warning! Spoilers for rest of the season.
1. prologue

**A Mistake in the Partnership**

**It is Bones-day (if not for the hiatus), so I decided to upload the prologue of what will be my new chapter fic.**

I have thought about it for some time now and decided to finally write it. I know there is another similar fic running at the moment, but I promise you I had found this idea on my own,**and I had actually planned some of it out,****and started to write it before I saw the other story, I also promise I will probably go in a very different direction than the other story;****this will have spoilers for the episodes from the rest of the season that includes things told in interviews as well as things I have read in the sides. It****will however have a difference (the thing another story is also dealing with). The reason why I'm pretty sure I will go a different way than the other story is that I plan on from chapter 1 to dedicate at least a couple of chapters to****each****episode, perhaps more, so count a couple chapter for each episode from 15-23, and normally each of the chapters will be between 2500 and 3000 words. **

**This story will not be an Anti-Booth story or a hating Booth****story****since****I don't hate him****or am angry****with him. There will be lots of frustration in the story, from****Booth's side, Brennan's side and the squints'****side, it will also be kind of angsty at a couple of points.**

**English is not my first language so****I apologize for****the mistakes****I may****have, however I hope they are few thanks to my wonderful new beta-read ****Whatever55,****who I'm very grateful will proofread my stuff before I post it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones,****but if****I did Hannah would never have happened, at least not the way she did.**

**Special about this chapter: it starts 2 ½ weeks after the V-day B&B spent together, but it does take place before the next sniper****episode, since****that will be included in the next chapter.**

**Prologue**

Brennan was sitting at her bed staring at the white stick in her hand. How had this happened to her? How could it happen to her? She had always been careful to make sure she never ended up in this situation; that was the reason; she had been on birth-control pills since she was 21 even before she started to have sex. However she had been stupid enough to stop taking the pills, when she was on her sabbatical in Maluku. She had also not resumed taking them since she got home since she had not been sexually active, or even had the desire to resume a sexual relationship since she had been back from Indonesia. Of course she knew they had been careless that night 2 and a half weeks ago: both of them drunk, so drunk that she was sure he could not even remember it ever happened. After all the only reason she could remember it happening, was that she had had a few smaller flash-backs to the night, and that she was actually sure it had happened, since she had woken up more or less naked on his living room couch draped over him like a blanket. He, however, did not have the slightest chance of knowing. She had made sure never to mention anything, and to leave him that morning without any indicators of the mistake they had made. That meant that she had covered him up and left a real blanket over him before she left. Actually it was her who had made a mistake that night in an alcohol induced haze. She knew she was to blame for it since she did know that he did not have any interest in developing a romantic or sexual relationship with her at the moment. She was the one who for once had not been able to keep her feelings compartmentalized and had kissed him.

He was drunk and broken and had needed some kind of human contact, so he had accepted without any protest. He had probably not even known it was her, he was kissing. That one kiss led to more kisses. More kisses led to removal of clothes, and that led to them to have sex, which she now knew had led to her being pregnant with her partner's child.

She had wanted his child years ago, but had dropped the idea when she learned about his brain tumor. Her dropping that idea did not mean she did not want his child any more, she did, but there had never really been a time for it after the removal of the tumor. So Brennan's problem was not that she did not want the child that she had just learned she carried, it was that it was not really the right time for a pregnancy between her and Booth to happen especially when Booth did not even know they had slept together. This really was a horrible situation she had ended up in all because she had, for one small moment, let her walls down to show him that he was wanted that he was loved and cared for, which was something she had seen, he really needed that night of Valentine's Day.

Brennan sat there staring at the test, and tried to rationalize what to do. After what felt like hours, but only was 15 minutes, she came to a decision. She wanted the child, after all how could she ever remove a child who had half of Booth's genes, but she also realized she could not tell him about their child. That was likely to destroy the partnership and friendship, they had started to rebuild when Hannah had left.

She knew that she could not tell him. There was only one solution; she needed to make Booth and everyone else believe that it was somebody else's child.

Booth thought she had been dating again, after all the calls she had gotten during Valentine's from guys asking her to have dinner with them. Well, she had been out with one, but only once when Booth was still dating Hannah, but Booth did not know that so perhaps she could use that one as the father.

Brennan knew what she did was in a way horrible: to keep the truth from Booth, to keep his child from him, a child she was sure he would love, but she could not handle the thought of losing him now when they were partners and had started to redeem some of their close friendship as well.

She was conflicted. In reality there was nothing she wanted more than to tell him the truth and hope he would hug her, tell her how happy he was, and that everything would be okay. However, she knew that would not happen: after all he had asked her to be his partner now. That was all he could handle, and from partner to the father of her baby, that was a long way to go.

She knew he would be even angrier with her when he finally learned the truth… if he learned the truth, but hopefully they would be in a better, more stable place in their partnership at that time so they could overcome it together, and he would forgive her for her betrayals.

**That was the****prologue. I****know it was not very long but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. The next chapter will be my version of episode 15; it will include the planned case for that****episode, as****well as more details about this extra twist I have made. The chapter/episode will be set a couple of days after this chapter. **

**I have already prewritten the next couple of chapters so the updates will be regular maybe Thursday and Sunday.**


	2. The Killer in the Crosshairs part 1

**AN: This is the first real chapter, and it will have lots of spoilers for the upcoming episode of Bones "Killer in the Crosshairs", so if you don't want to be spoiled turn around now.**

**Some of the dialogue in this chapter as well as some descriptions will be taken from the sides as well as from the promo. ****Really if ****you don't want spoilers turn around, however there will also be things included which is completely my ****own, since ****I really don't see HH and SN making Brennan pregnant with Booth's child at the moment.**

**This chapter will start off a few days after the prologue. Remember as I wrote in the ****prologue, this ****will not be a hating-Booth story or anger against Booth ****story, but also it won't be an anger at Brennan story. Brennan is hiding things ****from ****him because ****she doesn't want to lose him.**

**I would also like to say a huge thank you****to my incredible ****beta ****Whatever55****, ****who has decided ****to proofread my story and help me become a better writer.**

**My next thank you****, is to all of them who have placed my story on their alert-list or their favorite list, I'm really glad you like my story, also thank you to those of you left reviews, they mean a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones; if I did I would probably not be here writing fanfiction.**

**The Killer in the Crosshairs (part 1)**

It was late afternoon in the industrial area of DC, a man stepped out of his car, closed the door to the front seat, and opened the one to the backseat. He took out a silver briefcase. After, he closed the door, locked the car, and started to walk towards a deserted warehouse. He stopped walking for a moment and looked around to see if there was anyone else in sight. When he saw that there was no one else in sight he continued and walked into the warehouse. Once he was inside, he looked around again. From the outside he seemed like he was feeling a mix between being annoyed and a bit worried. He seemed more annoyed after looking around again, which would make someone think that he was looking for someone, who has yet to show up. The man started to walk towards the stairs leading up to the catwalk where he would be able to look over the whole warehouse. At least he thought he will be able to do that. When he had finally gotten up on the catwalk and still could not see anybody, he pulled out his phone and was about to make a call when it began to ring. He was quick to answer it.

"Hey… Where are you? I already said you should not be late."

Somewhere in the same warehouse that the unknown man had just walked in, Jake Broadsky was lying with his fully assembled rifle. He looked through it and studied the man as he looked around the room and then walked up onto the catwalk. When Broadsky saw him standing on the catwalk and how he began to pull his phone out, Broadsky used his own phone, which was lying next to him, and called the man. All the while Jake studied him through the rifle.

"Hey… I'm sorry. It's a maze in here, so I could not find the right part. I'm coming in from the north side, right now. Can you see me?"

The man turned in the direction Jake had told him to, and looked carefully.

"No, I can't see you. Where the hell are…"

He did not get to say another word as Jake had pulled the trigger and a shot rang through the warehouse. The bullet passed through the center of the man's throat, which made the back of his neck explode and send a mess of blood and flesh fly through the air. The bullet imbedded itself in a huge metal pipe which had been right behind where the man had been standing a few minutes ago. The force the shot created had sent the unknown man flying back into the wall, which his briefcase had also smacked into with such a force that it opened and the cash which had been inside was now spread everywhere. Jake was looking at the mess he had created for a moment longer, but when he stood up and disassembled his rifle again, he knew that he had to get away and be careful not to leave any trace of his presence behind. After all, this was a game he had chosen to play, well knowing that he was up against a very interesting player, the best in fact; if anyone could ever catch him it would be one Seeley Booth, and being up against him was exactly what made this game so interesting.

Brennan was sitting in her office at the Jeffersonian. It was late evening and everybody else had already left. She was trying to catch up on some of her paperwork, however she was having a hard time concentrating, on anything else except the appointment she had had earlier that day with her doctor. After she had taken the home pregnancy test a few days ago, she had called her doctor and made an appointment for confirmation of what the test had said. Her doctor had confirmed that she was indeed pregnant and that she was 5 weeks along (three weeks after the intercourse had taken place). Her doctor had also taken her blood pressure as well as done a normal work up on her to see if everything was fine. It had been too early to do a normal ultrasound, so the doctor had given her a new appointment for that in three weeks. If she was lucky, she would also be able to hear the heartbeat for the first time during that consultation. The doctor had also done her blood work and given her a list of normal pregnancy vitamins she was supposed to take, her doses a little higher than normal on the iron tablets, because of her vegetarian diet. All in all, the doctor had told her she looked healthy and fine and should expect a pregnancy without any complications. It had all been good news, but still she was a bit uneasy. She was pretty sure it was just nerves and hormones in overdrive because she just really did not want anything to happen to the small fetus inside her belly. She rested her hand over on top off her abdomen; she could imagine the fetus being there at the moment.

While she sat there her cell began to ring, she picked it up without looking at the number. "Brennan."  
_

Booth had been sitting in his office going over the last part of the case file for his last case with Brennan when his phone had begun to ring. It turned out that a group of young high school students had stumbled over a man shot in the throat in a warehouse, with a briefcase full of money while they were having some late Friday night fun. The body had made them so afraid that they had just called it in and not even taken the money which many other young people would normally have done. The warehouse was located on federal land, so the FBI had been called. When the first agent had arrived, he had quickly realized that a shooting like that was not a normal one; therefore, he had now gotten Booth called in on the case. Booth was really not in the mood to get a new case on a Friday night, but he knew that he would have to take it; after all he still had a huge engagement ring, which was now at the bottom of the Reflection Pool, to pay off. He called Cam. If he had to work this case, he at least wanted the Jeffersonian's help. Cam had not been very happy getting the call, since it had been a date night for her, however she had agreed to meet him at the warehouse since Paul had gotten a call about a premature birth while she had been talking to Booth. When he had hung up on Cam, he called Brennan so he could ask her if she needed him to pick her up and where she needed to be picked up if that was the case. "Hey Bones, we have a new body. Do you want me to pick you up? Actually, where are you at the moment… Okay, I will be at the main entrance in ten… I will call when I'm there so you can come down… No, you should not wait down there for me… just don't, Bones… I'll call."

Cam was already going over the body together with a couple of FBI crime techs when Booth and Brennan arrived. Brennan quickly pulled on her Jeffersonian jumpsuit and joined Cam, however when she saw how much flesh there was on the body she looked at Booth a bit annoyed, and asked him why he brought her here when it clearly was one of Cam's bodies for now. Cam however pointed at the place on his throat, which was a mess of destroyed tissue and blood, and told Brennan that she would probably be a lot better at figuring out from the cervical vertebras which angle the bullet had entered from, so that as soon as they got back to the Jeffersonian and they had taken samples from the tissue of the throat she would have the neck bones cleaned for Brennan. The neck was too destroyed for Cam to get information like the angle of the shot. In the mean time she proposed that Brennan helped collecting samples since Hodgins was not there. Brennan gave Cam a displeased look but for once she did not say anything; she just walked over to a couple of the crime techs and asked them about samples as well as if they had found the bullet. She learned they had yet to find the bullet. She ordered them to look and started to look around for it herself.

Cam shook her head as Brennan walked away. Things had been a bit on the edge between the two of them since Valentine's Day when Brennan had made the comment about her age, which she had not only answered with a comment on Brennan's age, but also about Brennan being alone. Normally comments like these would not put any of them on the edge with each other for long, if they did at all, however this time it had. Cam was not exactly sure why it was different this time, however Brennan had been more tense and on edge around her. She had also been unusually closed off towards Cam ever since that day. Until that day things had been a bit more laid back with Brennan, however since that day she was very careful never to bring private things up or let her walls down with Cam close by.

Booth, had talked to a couple of the agents and gotten some facts about the car had been found outside and in that they had found a wallet with an ID in man was Walter Coolidge, and the name also fit with the license plate of the car. He had, however, seen the exchange and was a bit surprised by the looks that had passed between Cam and Brennan. As far as he knew they were not angry at each other, but at that moment, it was quite obvious that something was off between the two women. He walked over to Cam to figure out what was up.

"What's up with you and Bones, Camille?"

Cam looked up at him.

"Don't call me Camille. Nothing is wrong between me and Dr. Brennan, Seeley. I just told her what to do."

Booth looked at her. It was very clear that he did not believe her at all.

"Don't call me Seeley. What happened between you two? I haven't really thought anything about it until now, but things have seemed a bit off between you two the last couple of weeks, so what happened? What did Bones do now?"

Cam took a deep breath. It was very clear that she did not want to talk to Booth about it, but she also knew that now he knew something was up he would never let it go, and it was easier to get her to agree to spill her guts than Dr. Brennan.

"She said something and I answered with something stupid. Really it was nothing."

"Clearly it was not nothing if you guys have been off balance for a couple of weeks. What did she say and what did you say?"

"She made a comment on Valentine's Day about mates and my age, and I told her that I was not that much older than she was and I had somebody. I apologized and she said it was alright. Really it was nothing. Just let it go, Seeley."

Booth looked shocked about what the two of them had said to each other. He was pretty sure that Cam, without meaning to do it, had hurt Brennan's feelings a lot more than Cam would think she had. After all it was not so long ago that Brennan would not even have noticed such a comment, but she had changed and Booth knew that; even though he was sure that most people still did not know what had happened between them, just like he was pretty sure most of the squints did not know about his proposal to Hannah.

Booth did not get a lot of time to think about what he had just learned since Brennan called for him to come over. When he came over she showed him a small metal mass, squished very flat in an evidence bag, as well as a hole in one of the old pipes in the warehouse. That was where the bullet had landed after passing through and killing Walter. He asked Brennan if she had any idea where Walter had been standing before getting shot and she pointed the place out on the catwalk. Booth studied it with Brennan.

"Bones for that to happen the shooter would have to have been up there!" Booth pointed over in the darkness of a corner higher up than they were at the moment. Both of them walked over to see if they could find a way to get up there. They found a small ladder and used it to crawl up there. The place was a small very dark alcove. They moved to the edge to see how the view would be over the catwalk.

"It would not have been the easiest shot, would it, Booth?". He looked at her through the darkness.

"For you?... I guess it would not have been easy, but for me it would have been pretty easy."

"Booth, do you think there is any chance it is Broadsky again? After all the material looked like copper again. Of course I can't be sure it was the same barrel before Hodgins has analyzed the metal and Angela has un-squashed the bullet, but…" she paused as she noticed that Booth looked troubled about what she was saying. He did not have any desire to work on a new case about a new victim of Broadsky's.

"Bones, normally you tell me never to jump to conclusions. What happened to that?"

She gave him a small smile and told him she still thought you should never jump to conclusions; it had just been a thought she had for a moment based on the bullet and the shot. Brennan told him that she thought they should get back down and get some techs to take samples and look around the alcove, but she wanted to get back to the lab and get started looking at the bones. Booth nodded at her and both of them crawled down again.

Brennan had cleaned the bones after Cam had taken samples of the flesh for herself and samples of particulates for Hodgins since he had not been able to get to the lab late on a Friday night. She had stayed in the lab going over the bones while Cam had gone home. She worked for hours, even though she knew it was not healthy for her at the moment when she was pregnant. At last, she had rested for a few hours on her couch in her office and slept until she had woken up early due to morning sickness. Now, she was once again studying the bones. The bullet had passed through the C2 and C3 vertebrae with such force that the two bones had been splintered. In reality, the head had been pulled from the body, and the spinal cord had been cut right over. Mr. Nigel-Murray walked into the room where she was studying the two important bones under a microscope and was looking to see if she could find any particulates from the bullet she could give to Hodgins to analyze. She told him to come over to look at what she had found. There were marks from the bullet on the two splintered vertebrae, and in those marks she could see small traces of copper. When Mr. Nigel-Murray looked, he agreed with her. She asked him to take the bones to Hodgins so he could collect his particulates. He left her to find Hodgins and she walked up to Angela's office. When Angela first had shown up today, she had told her to try to make a simulation of the shooting on the computer as well as to try and un-squish the bullet.

When Brennan walked into the office she saw that Angela was not alone; that her father was there with her. She thought about staying and asking Angela if she had done what she had asked her to do, but instead she just nodded to Angela's father and told Angela that when she was done she should call her. Brennan knew she would have to eat soon, after getting sick in the morning; she would need to nutrition to keep up her energy level. She walked into her office to call Booth; maybe they could meet for an early lunch and go over what she had so far and what he had learned about the victim. Hopefully Angela would soon be done.

Booth had agreed to meet Brennan for lunch, so they were now sitting at the Royal Diner having lunch, while he was telling her what he had learned so far about the victim. The man was Walter Coolidge, better known as Cobb. He was a criminal known for counterfeiting. But he had not done anything really huge before he was hired by another criminal named Raul Guerrera. However, he later turned around and testified against Guerrera and helped to put him in jail. The case had been about how Guerrera had given orders to kill three undercover operatives. Booth told her that that type of thing seemed like a pretty good motive for murder, except that Guerrera was still behind bars. Him and Caroline had planned on bringing him into an interrogation anyway; perhaps they could learn about others who were interested in getting Cobb killed off, or if Guerrera might have hired someone on the outside to do the job. Brennan's phone began to ring so she took it out. Booth continued to eat while he was listing with half an ear to what she was saying. When she ended the call she looked worried and uncomfortable.

"What did the squints say, Bones, any news?"

Brennan took a deep breath before she answered him.

"Angela had un-squashed the bullet and ran the scenario on her computer of the shooting, and Hodgins had finished analyzing the metal… Booth, it was completely copper, and the form… Booth, Angela is pretty sure this is Broadsky…"

**Okay, that ****was ****part one of ****my version of episode ****15. **

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I would love to hear your thoughts about it.**


	3. The Killer in the Crosshairs Part 2

**A****N: This is part 2 of the first of mine episodes. It will still have lots of spoilers for the upcoming episode of Bones "Killer in the Crosshairs", so if you don't want to be spoiled turn around now.**

**Some of the dialogue in this chapter as well as some descriptions will be taken from the sides as well as from the promo. ****Really if ****you don't want spoilers turn around, however there will also be things included which is completely my ****own since ****I really don't see HH and SN making Brennan pregnant with Booth's child at the moment.**

**I would also like to say a huge thank you ****to my incredible ****beta ****Whatever55****, who ****has decided to ****proofread my story and help me become a better writer. In this chapter she helped me out even more since she wrote the part of the chapter which holds Booth internal monologue, which I'm really grateful for.**

**I would also like to give**** a huge thank you, to those who have placed my story on alerted-list or as their favorite, and to those who have left reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones; if I did I would probably not be here writing fanfiction.**

**

* * *

**

_**Last chapter**_

_"What did the squints say, Bones, any news?"_

_Brennan took a deep breath before she answered him. "Angela had un-squashed the bullet and ran the scenario on her computer of the shooting, and Hodgins had finished analyzing the metal… Booth, it was completely copper, and the form… Booth, Angela is pretty sure this is Broadsky…"_

**The Killer in the Crosshairs (part 2)**

Angela had been running the scenario of the shooting on her computer as well as a virtual un-squishing of the bullet**,** when her father had walked in. It had been quite a surprise since she had not seen him since Christmas when she and Hodgins had gone to Texas to visit him. He had told her that he was in D.C., on a small trip, and had come to see her since he had something important to tell her. What he had to tell her was definitely not something she had expected. He had found the name of her child. Angela told him, a bit surprised, that she and Hodgins had already been planning on what to name their baby; they had a name for a boy and one for a girl. When he heard that he told her that it would be a boy and that the name came to him in a song. The name he had found was _Homer Alexander Montenegro Hodgins_. Hodgins had walked in while he said it, and was quite surprised. He had really not expected that. However, Angela's father guaranteed them it was the name of their child. He told them he had things to do, but he would like to see them again before he left town. With that he was gone, and left a shocked Angela and Hodgins. They were pulled out from their thoughts when Angela's computer beeped to let them know that it was done. Hodgins asked her what it said**,** while Angela looked at it. She looked sad when she turned around, and she told him it was a match for the same bullet as when Broadsky shot the Gravedigger. Hodgins nodded and told her it was also the same metal. They agreed that it looked like it might be Broadsky. He was back.

Angela pulled out her phone to call Brennan. When she was done, she looked at Hodgins. "How do you think Booth will take this?"

"I don't know, Ange, but I can honestly say I'm pretty glad I'm not the one who has to tell him," Hodgins said the same moment that Cam walked in.

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Booth that it is the same bullet type, size, and material Broadsky used." Cam nodded at that in agreement.

* * *

Booth was pacing in his office. He had just returned from lunch with Brennan, and he was now waiting to be able to interrogate Guerrera. His thoughts were running rampant, from thoughts of the sniper to thoughts of Hannah and to thoughts of Brennan.

"_How is it that Broadsky became a killer like this?… He was a close friend of mine… How could he turn into a killer?… If it happened to him could I become like that?… How do I not follow his path?… Broadsky was alone. No one could stop him from turning into a killer… He was alone… I'm alone… No one would be able to stop me from going down that path… No, I'm not like him… but how am I not like him? __We're both alone… No, I have Hannah… well had… It is… was easy with her… Snipers… No, I won't go there with my thoughts with her around… But wait she's not around… She kept me focused… No bad thoughts here… Bones… God, Hannah kept my thoughts away from her too… What is going on with her?... No, Booth, don't go down that route again. It doesn't lead to anything good… She's been so different lately…She hardly ate lunch and the smell of my food made her sick… Hannah… No, stop thinking about her… She's gone… Focus on something else… Work… Work is safe… Work, let's see… Snipers… No, don't go there! Don't go there!….I am not him… I can't be…Bones is here… But why is she so weird with me?… No, don't go there… She's been odd for a while… When did it start?… Wait, why am I thinking about this?… Focus on work… Work doesn't hurt… Broadsky… Wait, is that what's wrong with me?… Am I just like him?... Will I end up like him?… Is that what made Rebecca and Hannah not want to commit?… And what did Hannah mean by 'I thought we'd have more time'? __Was she always planning on saying no to my proposal? She knew I was looking for a long term relationship. Why'd she follow me to D.C.? She said there she wasn't the marrying kind, but she followed me anyway. Isn't that a clue that she might have changed her mind?… Does Bones think I can turn into Broadsky?... No, she knows me, better than anyone… But does that matter?… Did she see me being able to kill someone in cold blood, like Broadsky?... Is that why she turned me down? Because she could… No, she knows me…. Right?... Do I scare her?... I've told her of my sniper days and what I've done… Does she think I'm capable of killing innocent people?... Ok, maybe Taffet deserved it, but still she should know me better… I should know me better… I wouldn't do that. Right?... She doesn't see me that way, right? She brought the Tommy guns to __me __on Valentine's Day… Did seeing me with those guns scare her… That was it… She's been skittish around me since Valentine's Day… But what else happened?...__Me __with the guns shouldn't have scared her… What else happened?... Think, Booth… Ok… We wanted to avoid the Founding Father's because of the hearts and lovey-dovey crap themes… But where did we go?… That's it. My place. We had a few drinks at my place. I fell asleep and woke up with a killer hangover… But what happened in between?… When did she leave?… Did she think Broadsky striking again is my fault?… Maybe it is… If I had just taken the shot when I had the chance… Why didn't I take that shot… Cobb would still be alive if I did… Oh great, just what I need Sweets is heading here now… Why? __What else does he possibly want to do to me now?"_

Sweets walked into the office and told him he had heard about Broadsky being the killer. He said he understood how that could make Booth feel; so if he wanted to talk he should know that Sweets would be willing to listen. Booth just stared at the shrink. Right now, Sweets was probably the last person he wanted to see. Booth told the boy wonder that he needed to go interrogate Guerrera, and walked out of the office. All the while, Sweets tried to keep up with him, telling him all about how he understood that it could make Booth feel conflicted, and insecure about his own past and his own friends. Booth did not listen. Instead he walked through the door to the observation room. There, Caroline was already waiting for him. He looked at Guerrera through the window. The inmate was arrogant, no doubt about that. Booth asked Caroline if she was ready. She agreed.

Caroline and Booth interrogated Raul Guerrera about how Walter had worked for him but later turned on him. It did not take long before both of them were quite sure that Guerrera had already known that Walter was dead before this. When they tried to find out how he knew Guerrera just laughed them off. That was until he learned that Caroline would be willing to transfer him to another less secure prison. That made him talk. He told them that, if he had talked to somebody, it was because they had called him, and the caller was also the one who proposed Cobb as the target, and the caller was the one who asked for a fee, which they learned had been $565,000.00. They asked him what kind of number that was. He told them he had been interested in that as well, but the only thing he had been able to come up with was that it was the amount of taxes due on the counterfeit money Cobb had made for him. At the end of their conversation, he told them that if he were in their shoes he would be looking for someone with a government connection.

Caroline and Booth left the room for Booth's office. "Well, Cherie, it looks like your computer squint was right: it was Broadsky's M.O."

"Yeah, I know, Caroline. I just don't have any ideas on how to find him; after all, he disappeared completely after last time."

"Well, look for old connections, someone who might owe him something. If you were in trouble of any kind, who would you go to? Who would always help you, Cherie?"

"Are you talking about Bones?"

"I don't know, do I? Why would you assume that? Anyway, go find him for me, now, Cherie."

Caroline left Booth alone in his office. Booth took a deep breath and turned on his computer to see if he could find a person who might owe something to Broadsky or would be likely to help him."

* * *

Brennan and Booth were sitting in his office. He had called her and asked her if she wanted to help him look through Broadsky's personal contacts. She had agreed. So, at the moment, they were going over information Booth had collected so far. They had also called Angela and asked her to try and look up closed military information about Broadsky: like who had been in contact with him during missions and people he contacted. So far none of them had been able to come up with anything.

Brennan looked up at Booth. It was very clear that he was tense, but she had absolutely no idea on what to say to him at the moment. She knew that his past as a sniper was something that had wounded him deeply, but she had no idea on what she could do to help. Of course she could offer to give him a massage, but for some reason, she thought that he would very likely not be very accepting of that.

When she looked at him now she really wanted to tell him about the child of his she carried, just in that hope it would make him smile for a moment, and that it would bring the warm look she loved into his eyes instead of the dark, angry, almost destroyed look they held at the moment. He looked like he was a moment from exploding. She was sure the news, at least for a second, would bring him joy. After all she had always known he would like another child, so it would probably make him happy until he realized her betrayal, but his anger directed at her might actually be preferable to this. She did not know how to help him with this. At least he would let go with her. Yeah, she should just tell him. That would direct his thoughts away from the hurt Broadsky had caused him.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to just get it over with, but, in that moment, Booth's desk phone began to ring. It was Angela. She was sending a file that she thought was interesting over to them. It was something about a female Corporal Ashwaldt. When they looked over the file about the operation, they learned that Broadsky had saved Ashwaldt's life during a special force operation. She was not in service anymore and had a life in D.C. She fit the category of people Caroline had told Booth to look into. While Brennan continued to read the file, Booth told her about how he had saved the lives of twelve soldiers.

Brennan looked up and said, "I imagine all the killing and the surgical nature of the job, had an effect on him. That could be why…"

Booth did not let her finish that statement. Instead, he told her that he should have done better; he should have been stronger. That left both of them in silence. Brennan knew he was once again thinking about his own past history as a sniper, and she knew that she should not interrupt those thoughts.

At last, Booth cleared his throat and told her he should probably go talk to Ashwaldt. He thanked her for her help and asked her if he should drop her off at the Jeffersonian, but she told him she had her own car. Before they left, she promised him to call if she or one of the others found something else.

* * *

Booth had parked at the parking lot for the U.S. Marshals office. When he got out from the car, he saw Ashwaldt leaving work. He stopped her and asked her if he could ask her a few questions. When she agreed, he asked if she had been in contact with Broadsky, which made her nervous. But she told him he should probably make an appointment so she could have a superior present. However Booth told her that the help she had given Broadsky had resulted in three people's deaths already. That shocked her, and she started to close off and deny knowing what he talked about.

Ashwaldt started to walk toward her car, but Booth called her back and told her he knew Broadsky saved her life, that he understood. He told her Broadsky had been his friend, a sniper like himself.

Booth pulled out the picture of Broadsky's female victim, the woman who had been murdered in her tub. He showed Ashwaldt the picture and told her Broadsky had murdered her without any other reason other than that she was in his way. When he saw he was getting to her with this, he continued to talk about the victim, and when he told her that Broadsky would continue to kill, he asked her if she could live with that. This broke her and she told him how Broadsky had said that no one except Taffet would be hurt.

Booth asked her if she knew who the next one would be, but she didn't. The last she had heard about was Cobb. However, Booth learned that Broadsky was left alone with her computer at some point, so the next victim could be anybody since there was thousands of names on that. In the end, Ashwaldt asked him if he could give her some time before taking her in, to do the right thing. She started to cry softly. Booth made her promise to call if she found anything. In the end, he asked her if she knew where Broadsky was now. She didn't.

Booth had just gotten into his car again**,** when his phone rang. It was Brennan.

"Booth, Hodgins has found some small traces of particulates on the bullet. Some of them were some kind of mud and some from a special kind of earth. Booth, we know where he might have been before the murder. Should I meet you there?"

* * *

Booth and Brennan were walking around a deserted barn in Maryland. So far they had not found any traces of Broadsky. As they walked into the second part of the barn, it became very clear that Broadsky had indeed been there, and that it had not been very long ago. He had left a couple of weapons behind. That was not the only thing left behind.

There was a whole wall full of pictures of Cobb. It was pictures from different angles and all kinds of places: when he had diner out, when he was at work, when he was with different women, when he was in his car. Broadsky had observed him in all those situations, to study his behavior, to be able to take the best shot at him. Brennan was looking at the pictures when Booth called her over to a table. "Bones, look at this… he made new bullets here only hours ago. Bones…he's planning a new shot."

**That was the end of part two. ****I decided ****to ****split ****it ****up into one more ****part. **

**You will get the end of this episode in the next chapter. And that is not the only thing you will get in the next ****chapter: There will be two people who learn Brennan's secret or parts of it.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read my story, please leave a review if you have the time. **


	4. The Killer in the Crosshairs Part 3

**AN: This is part 3 of my first episode. It will still have lots of spoilers for the upcoming episode of Bones "Killer in the Crosshairs", so if you don't want to be spoiled turn around now.**

**Some of the dialogue in this chapter as well as some descriptions will be taken from the sides as well as from the promo. Really if you don't want spoilers turn around, however there will also be things included which is completely my own since I really don't see HH and SN making Brennan pregnant with Booth's child at the moment.**

**I would also like to say a huge thank you to my incredible beta ****Whatever55****, who has decided to proofread my story and help me become a better writer.**

**I also really appriciate all the alerters and favorites I have gotten, as well as the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones; if I did I would probably not be here writing fanfiction.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last chapter**_

_There was a whole wall full of pictures of Cobb. It was pictures from different angles and all kinds of places: when he had diner out, when he was at work, when he was with different women, when he was in his car. Broadsky had observed him in all those situations, to study his behavior, to be able to take the best shot at him. Brennan was looking at the pictures when Booth called her over to a table. "Bones, look at this… he made new bullets here only hours ago. Bones…he's planning a new shot."_

**The Killer in the Crosshairs (part 3)**

Booth was back in the interrogation room with the arms maker Benny Cliff, who Angela and Hodgins had, in a co-worked effort, figured out was likely to have made the latest bullets for Broadsky: the bullets that Broadsky later had given his very own personal touch to make them similar to the others he had used. Booth, however,was unlucky again since he once again knew the one they had in the interrogation room now had been just like Bill, one of Broadsky's old students. Once again he knew this pal. He was someone from his military past. Since he had known him once a long time ago, Caroline and Sweets, yes boy-wonder shrink, thought that he would have a better chance of getting somewhere with Cliff if he started to think like he did when he was still a military man. Caroline was interrogating with him, and so far things were not really in their favor. Most of their talk, so far, had only been a bit of a pissing contest, where they talked about the right words to use, and what kind of things could make one an accessory to murder.

Cliff however was smart; he knew he could not be charged for simply selling ammunition. Also, he tried to play Booth with old army memories, where he had actually helped Booth out of a tough situation.

Booth tried to reason with him that Broadsky was not a military man, that he was not in service anymore so selling him ammunition was not legal. Cliff, however, told him he had the papers in order, so there was nothing there. Booth became more and more aggravated and told him that they were fake, and he probably would have accepted anything just to make more money. When that did not even work on Cliff, Booth told him Broadsky had killed 3 people so far, however Cliff told him it was more when you counted service, a lot more if his memory served him right, and the next words hit Booth the wrong way when they came out of his mouth

"And how many for you now, Seeley?"

That was it for Booth. He grabbed Cliff and pushed him up against the wall while looking directly in his eyes.

"You want me to add you to the list, Benny? Is that it?" He sneered at him.

This scared Cliff, who looked towards Caroline.

"This is abuse!"

She, however, told him that she did not see anything, that she must have something in her eye. Booth told Cliff that if he did not give him anything on Braodsky he would make his life a living hell. All the while, Booth kept a hard grip on Cliff while he started to twist his collar which made it hard for Cliff to breathe. Cliff was scared of Booth, so he told him he did not know where Broadsky was. All Broadsky had said was what space that he needed the bullets for.

"Which was?" Booth asked while he tightened his grip a bit more before he let go giving Cliff a block to sketch on.

"A rectangular room, thirty feet by twelve feet. Marble paneling and a marble floor and a ceiling, twelve feet high, made of copper. It has a window on this wall, three feet by four feet, and the bottom sill is five feet off the floor."

After the sketch was done, Booth learned that Cliff had left the bullets in a locker at the bus station, and that the only thing he had been told was that Broadsky needed them that day. This confirmed Booth's and Brennan's suspicion that he was already planning another kill, and that it would happen soon.

Booth left the room with Caroline and told her she should go to the lab and give the squints the information that they had just gathered. Caroline was not happy with that, but she agreed when Booth told her he needed them to try and find out which room it was and that he needed to look into something else.

* * *

Angela, Brennan, and Caroline were standing in front of the Angelatron. Angela had encoded the numbers and descriptions she had gotten from the sketch Cliff had made. She started a search of possible rooms in the D.C. area which could be a fit to the descriptions.

Angela told them that she had also hacked into Ashwaldt's computer, and she was also doing a search for files used in the last couple of days to help narrow down the search of a possible victim. While she was telling them this she had started to eat some chirps with dip. Caroline stared at them and gave Angela a look. Angela replied that it was one of her cravings. Brennan, on the other hand, was starting to feel nauseous again due to the smell of Angela's food. However, she tried to fight it down so she could stay in the room to get the results from the two searches. In the end, it became too much and she excused herself. She told them she had something to look into, but she would be back.

Brennan left the office and hurried to the bathroom. She was wondering who had been stupid enough to name it morning sickness when it could come all day. She knew she had stayed too long to avoid getting sick.

Caroline looked from Angela's food to the anthropologist who had left the office and had gone into the bathroom. She had wondered for about a couple of weeks now if Dr. Brennan was alright since she had seemed different lately. Leaving the office in a hurry, while looking slightly pale, actually greenish pale, and hurrying to the bathroom was not really comforting to her. She looked at the artist to see if there was any reaction from her. There wasn't. Angela just continued eating and looking through some of the files she had just picked up. Caroline shook her head. It seemed like no one else was going to confront the good doctor so she guessed that she had to be the one since she would not risk losing her and her team once again. However, she had just gotten a very good idea on what could be going on with Dr. Brennan. She told Angela she would be back and left the same way Brennan had gone.

Caroline entered the women's toilets and she became almost sure she was right in her theory when she heard the sound of someone throwing up. She shook her head, wet some paper towels with cold water, and walked down to the booth where Brennan was kneeling on the floor while she threw up. Caroline looked at her. She had never seen the anthropologist in such a state. It was very obvious she was not feeling well at all. Caroline kneeled behind her. She usually was not someone for affection, but if she could comfort Dr. Sweets' while he was miserable and scared after the gravedigger's head was blown off, she could also comfort a miserable and probably pregnant Dr. Brennan who seemed like she did not really have anyone at the moment. So, she placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder and started to lightly rub her back. With her other hand, she placed the wet towels on Brennan's forehead. She did all of this while Brennan continued to throw up. Caroline started to make cooing noises to the doctor, like a mother comforting her child.

Finally it seemed like Brennan had stopped throwing up, and Caroline turned her gently around to face her. Then, she used the towels to wipe Brennan's face from the tears, makeup, and whatever else might be a part of making the anthropologist's face a mess. She rose up from the floor and helped Brennan rise as well. For once Brennan did not protest, probably because she felt so weak right now that she knew she would not be able to stand on her own. Caroline led her over to the sink where she filled a paper cup and gave it to Brennan to drink and rinse her mouth with. Brennan did as she was told. When she turned around to face Caroline, she thanked her, a bit unsure. Caroline just nodded.

"You should try to eat some saltines and drink some ginger ale, perhaps some coke without caffeine: it would probably help you a bit with the nausea, Cherie."

Brennan looked unsure on what to say so Caroline continued.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about? I would normally not offer, but it does not seem like anyone else has noticed what is going on with you."

"I… I don't know… I'm not sure what you mean…"

"Oh stop it, Cherie. You are not as clueless as you make others think most of the time. I'm referring to the fact that you are pregnant and from what I have seen you seem to be hiding it."

Brennan looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed: not only had Caroline helped, she had seen her in a completely emotional state, and now she had confronted her about her pregnancy. She really did not know what to do. She had, since the day she missed her period, wished to talk to somebody about it, and she had almost told Angela. However, she never really wanted to since she knew Angela would freak out, especially if she also learned the child was Booth's. She did not really have anyone else she could talk to. Hannah had been a friend of sorts, but she was overseas again and it would not really be fitting to talk to her about this. Cam and herself had not really be in a good place after V-day. She had never longed for her own mother as much as she had done the last week. Suddenly, she felt tears start to fill her eyes and herself start to shake while she let out a sob. Caroline shook her head (she was doing that a lot today it seemed), but she knew the good doctor needed someone to comfort her, so she pulled Brennan into a hug and once again rocked her slightly and told her comforting things. When Brennan had finally calmed down, Caroline told her she could tell her everything which was going on now that she had seen her break down.

Brennan agreed and they went into Brennan's office where she locked the door.

Brennan took a deep breath and told Caroline that she was right: that she was pregnant, that she had not told anyone else. Caroline nodded.

"I guess I don't have to ask who the father is! Does he know at least?"

"How could you possibly know who the father is? I have not told you!"

"Well, Cherie, it is kind of obvious since you have been skittish around him lately. Also, I could not really imagine you wanting someone else's child, but you did not answer what I asked. Does he know?"

Brennan shook her head no. She told Caroline it was complicated and that they were not together. Caroline told her it was always complicated, but she should still tell Booth. Brennan was still a bit surprised that Caroline knew it was Booth, but Caroline told her that she just knew stuff like that. She also told Brennan that she should at least tell Booth that she was pregnant, even if she did not tell him the whole truth yet, but he would want to know Brennan nodded. They did not go any further into their talk because Angela knocked on the door and told them that her search was done, and she had found something.

They both stood up to go in and hear what Angela had come up with, but right before they left Brennan's office Caroline stopped her and told her, since she was the only one who knew, that she promised not to tell anybody. She also congratulated Brennan. Brennan gave a small smile and thanked Caroline for that and for what she had done for her today. Caroline told her it was alright, but she should never tell anyone or she would lose her image and respect. Brennan agreed.

* * *

Booth was in his office trying to figure out what he would do himself if he was Broadsky. How would he find his victims? And what kind of places would be good at getting the job done, but at the same time difficult enough so that it would give a better adrenaline rush? Suddenly, his phone rang and it pulled him out of his thoughts. It was Brennan.

"Booth, I think we have something. Angela searched the room and came up with a couple of possibilities, however one of them is a hall at a company where Mr. Jackson Matthews' works. His file was used two days ago by Ashwaldt. He is under the US Marshalls protection since he is the main witness in an upcoming, very important Supreme Court case. If the suspect is convicted he will get the death plenty. We have already called his secretary and he has been in a meeting at his office which is almost over. Booth, I really think it is him."

Booth was shocked. This was not good at all. This meant Broadsky had upped his game a bit more and no longer went for revenge actions, but he now went for obstacles for others. He was evolving which was not good at all. He told Brennan he would pick her up on the way; he would probably need her help in recognizing Matthews. When he hung up, he hurried to his car, and he called for back-up. He told them not to use the siren since that would scare Broadsky off. He picked Brennan up from the Jeffersonian and drove to the office building. Both of them hurried inside. They needed to find the hall quickly. They decided to split up, against Booth's better judgment, but he knew that the time was critical.

In the end, Booth was the one who found the right hall. He looked around and tried to figure out where Broadsky would take the shot from. The room did not have any places to hide, and there was nowhere he could hide like the last time. There was a window, but Booth did not think that Broadsky would be as stupid as to use that one since it would make catching him from behind a lot easier. Suddenly, he heard Brennan calling for him. He was not sure exactly from where, but when he looked up he saw her. The building was an old one and neither Cliff nor Angela had said anything about there being some panels at the top where balcony doors were, which were normally closed off. In that moment, he knew that Broadsky would be behind one of them. He screamed to Brennan to get down or get away. While he ran out of the room and found the stairs, he called Brennan's phone to figure out where she had gotten in. She gave him directions and was about to start complaining about him sending her away, but she did not get to since Booth had hung up. He was running now, but as he was closing in on the right place he heard the shot and the screams. He continued running, in the darkness of the secret hall Brennan had led him to, and he saw a shadow. He pulled out his gun, but he could not get a clear shot, nor was he sure it was Broadsky in the darkness; it could just as well be Brennan, who would not have followed his directions. He heard a door smack and followed the sound, but when he finally ran out of it whoever had been there was gone. Broadsky had probably gotten away once again. Brennan called him once again, and he picked up. Matthews had been shot, and she had not seen anyone. Booth felt anger about the fact that Broadsky had once again escaped, however he felt some relief that Brennan had not gotten hurt even though she had probably most likely been close to Broadsky, and he would easily have been able to take her out. He would not learn until the next day how close and easy it would have been.

* * *

Brennan and Booth were sitting at the Founding Fathers at their normal table. Booth was once again feeling completely down from letting Broadsky get away, but that was not what worried him. He really was scared that he was like Broadsky.

"Bones, am I like him?… could I do these things that he is doing?"

"I'm sure you could, but Booth you choose not to. You fight against it. You try harder to make sure you won't become him."

"What if I suddenly stop fighting one day? Would I become like him? I took out a lot more men the last time I was in Afghanistan. Cliff is right when he compared me to Broadsky. I'm a killer… I'm like him."

"No, Booth. No. I don't know who Cliff is, but he is wrong! I'm not sure how to explain this in a way you will understand—"

"Try using small words."

"…Broadsky is bad… you are good, Booth… How was that?"

"It was nice, Bones. Thank you." He smiled at her, feeling a bit better after hearing her say that. The waiter came over with their drinks; he had not noticed what she had ordered until now. He got his usual beer, but she had ice water with lemon.

"What is that, Bones? Have you given up alcohol? Afraid it is going to mess with your head?"

"No, Booth. I'm not afraid of that."

"What is it then? You're not pregnant are you?" He said it as joke since he was sure she would not be pregnant, however when he saw the look on her face he spit out his beer. Her look confirmed what he had just joked about. His eyes widened. His partner was pregnant.

**That was the end of my first episode, the Killer in the Crosshairs. The next up will be The Blackout in the Blizzard, and that one will also be split up into parts.**** Plus I can tell you now that it holds a certain flashback;-)**


	5. The Blackout in the Blizzard Part 1

**AN: This is part 1 of the second of my episodes. It will have lots of spoilers for the upcoming episode of Bones, "The Blackout in the Blizzard", so if you don't want to be spoiled turn around now.**

**The spoilers in this chapter will be taken from interviews with news of what is going to happen doing the blackout.** **Really if you don't want spoilers turn around, however this is one of the episodes where most things will be completely my own.**

**I would also like to say a huge thank you to my incredible beta Whatever55, who has decided to proofread my story and help me become a better writer.**

**I would also like to say a huge thank you to those who have placed my story on their alerts-list or as their favorite, and to those who have left reviews.**

**Warning there is a flashback in this chapter which will have a strong T-rating, but it can be left out for those who wish to do that. I don't think it falls into an M-rating since it is not that graphic, and I really don't want to change the general rating of the story, since it is very few scenes which will have the borderline M rating, however I thought the story deserved a flashback to the night they spent together.**

**Oh and I have seen the promo photos for this episode but I had already written a huge part of it, so I****chose****to ignore the photos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones; if I did I would probably not be here writing fanfiction.**

**

* * *

**

_**Last chapter**_

_"What is that, Bones? Have you given up alcohol? Afraid it is going to mess with your head?"_

_"No, Booth. I'm not afraid of that."_

_"What is it then? You're not pregnant are you?" He said it as a joke since he was sure she would not be pregnant, however when he saw the look on her face he spit out his beer. Her look confirmed what he had just joked about. His eyes widened. His partner was pregnant._

**The Blackout in the Blizzard (Part 1)**

It was snowing heavily; Booth was staring out of his window, unable to see anything, because of the darkness the blizzard over D.C. It had been snowing for days so far but last night and this morning the wind had gone up and the heavy snow had turned into a snow storm. Right now, he was trying to see if he could see his partner's car. He couldn't.

He had not been happy when he had to call her this morning for many reasons. The first thing being that they had an important case Cam had called him in on. The body had been delivered frozen to the Jeffersonian late last night, and she had been called in with the message that it was top priority to figure out how the victim had died since the cause of death might have been a virus, which could have been caused by a new biological weapon. Cam had been told that she should call in the team to investigate cause of death, and even if it was not the virus the higher-ups were scared it might be, there had been no doubt that the body was murdered in some form. He was not really against working on cases with Brennan, but if it really was the virus he would prefer not to have her close to it, since he now knew she was pregnant. Even better, he had also figured out he had to be the father of her child, even though she did not know that he had guessed the truth. She still thought he believed her when she had told him she had gotten pregnant with a date, which ended up being a one night stand who wanted nothing to do with her or the child she carried. However, when she told him that, he had known right away that she was lying. Brennan had never been a good liar, and even though she had gotten a bit better over the years she had and never would be able to lie to him, however he had not told her that he had caught her lie. He had thought she had another reason not to tell him the truth. One could be that they had kept their relationship more professional since they got home, probably mostly due to Hannah and his own fear of getting close to her again. Hannah was no longer in the picture but the fear of getting close to her and getting burnt on love again stayed, so he had just figured that she would tell him the truth when she wanted to. He had thought to pressure her on it, however that night when he got home he had the most heated wet dream he had ever had in a long time; not even when he lived with Hannah and had a heated sex-life with her had his dreams been like that. The woman in the dream had been faceless and speechless. He had the dream a couple of nights in a row, and he had to suppress it in the hours he was awake. It had not told him anything until one night when he was sitting on his couch having a drink alone. Brennan was to dinner with her father. Suddenly, he had a flashback of a sort. It was the dream again except the woman was no longer faceless or speechless.

_**Flashback**__**(Strong T rating, can be left out if wanted to.)**_

_Booth and Brennan were sitting on Booth couch having a glass of scotch. They were both pretty drunk already when Booth placed his glass on the coffee table and rested his head in his hands. He sighed._

"_Why, Bones…why does nobody want me? Why do the women I love not want me? I'm a good guy… At least I'm better than a lot of guys I know, I think. I'm better than all of the guys you have dated:__like the cult guy, the one who chopped of his brothers head, my co-worker who left you, oh the gay guy, the deep sea welder who could hold his breath__for,__what was it,__4 minutes, my drunken brother,__oh and let's not forget my boss.__  
Why am I so un-loveable?... I just don't get it… I don't get it, what have I done wrong?... Is it so wrong to wish for a family?... A wife?... A couple of kids?... A nice house?... It's not an uncommon dream. But why can't I get it?... What have I done wrong?... Please, Temperance! Please tell me what is wrong with me! You said that I had chosen to be alone on Valentine's__Day, but you were wrong. I'm alone because all the women I have loved don't want me long term. I'm just a 'Good Time'."_

_She looked at him._

"_Oh, Booth…that's not true. There is nothing wrong with you. Right now you are sad and drunk, but I guarantee you that there is nothing wrong with you."_

_He shook his head._

"_But there is… There has to be since I can't find someone to love who wants to stay with me forever. I can't find someone who wants to be with me for 30, 40, or 50 years."_

_Brennan took his head between her hands and turned it so he faced her._

"_That is not true, Booth. I love you. I care for you, and I do want you."_

"_No you don't."_

"_Don't tell me what I do or do not want. I want you, Booth!"_

_She still had her hands on his cheeks so she reached forward and placed a kiss on his lips. It was sweet and gentle, and she pulled away again quickly. However, when he did not say or do anything except stare at her with sad eyes, she reached forward and kissed him again, this time a bit longer. When she was about to pull away again, __she felt his lips move slightly against hers. She pulled back a bit and started to nibble on his lower lip. He opened his mouth a bit and she slipped her tongue inside his mouth where it started to meet with his in a sweet caress._

_When they both ran out of breath, they broke apart, but he started to kiss along__her jaw__line and continued to kiss down her neck until he got to the pulse point where her neck met her shoulder, which he kissed, licked, and nibbled on. This caused Brennan to let out a throaty moan. She started to open his crispy white dress shirt with nimble fingers. Booth had moved lower and was now kissing her down to the center of her cleavage. Both of them had already taken off their jackets when they first got__into__his apartment, and he had also taken off his tie._

_She had finally gotten his shirt open and was now caressing his broad chest with her hands. Her fingers of one hand circled one of his nipples, and now it was his turn to let out a moan of pleasure. His moan vibrated against her chest__and sent shivers down her back. It also made her aware of the heat which had started to pool between her thighs the moment they first kissed and of how wet she had become since then._

_Brennan pulled his face away from her cleavage and up to her own so she could kiss him again. While they kissed she managed, with his help, to push his open shirt off. They broke off their kiss again to pull her green satin shirt over her head. As soon as she had her shirt off, he pulled her into his arms again, and kissed her deeply while his naked chest rubbed against hers, which was now only covered in her lacy strapless black bra. His lips wandered along her jaw line, and he nibbled on the lobe of her ear. Brennan moaned in pleasure, wrapped her arm around his neck, and combed her fingers through his hair. He continued to kiss down her neck again, and she pressed herself against him._

_The hand of hers, which was not combed in his hair, was caressing the skin of his lower abdomen, which made him gasp against her. She let her hand drift lower, opened his belt buckle, pulled the belt out of the loops, and threw it on the floor. She flicked open the button of his slacks and that action caused his hips to buck forward, and make him whimper against her._

_He was caressing her sides, but when she started to open his pants he let one of his hands drift up and wrap itself in her hair so he could tilt her head backwards to be able to get better access to her neck and cleavage._

_She pulled down the zipper of his pants while he flicked open the clasps on her bra, which fell away the moment he got it open. Booth pushed forward slightly, leading her to lie down on the couch while he, once again, kissed her on the mouth. He followed her down and came to rest flush against her, his slim hips resting between her thighs._

_With combined help, they managed to get his pants pushed down and off. The moment they were off__, he ground himself against her center, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss and grind against each other._

_He flicked open the button of her dress-pants like she__had__done earlier to his, and once again, with combined help, they managed to get them off. When they were off she pulled him flush against her. Her hands caressed his abs while he tasted the skin of her now bare cleavage. They both moaned in pleasure over the other ministrations, and they knew that they would soon be united as one._

_**End of **__**Flashback **__**and Strong T rating**_

When he had remembered that night in the flashback everything about his partner being skittish around him since Valentine's day: how she was careful around him since then; how she had avoided him a bit; how she had later lied to him about her pregnancy, had all made sense. He had become furious in that moment, and had been halfway out of his door on his way to confront her when his anger turned 180 degrees and he felt miserable because…

Why…? Why would she keep something like that from him? Why would she lie to him about him being a father? Did she really not care for him at all? Had she only slept with him out of pity? Was it the whole Broadsky and sniper thing which had her scared so much that she did not want him a part of the child's life? No…it could be that she had just gotten what she had wanted: his child… without him, like when she asked for his sperm… No… she had wanted him not so long ago. Why would she do this then?

He had been a mess of feelings: betrayal, sorrow, anger, sadness. And he had really felt like she did not want him, just like Hannah had not wanted him or Rebecca had not wanted him; even though she had told him otherwise that night this really showed she was not any different… or was she?

He had not gone to see her that night; actually since he had the flashback he had only spoken to her on the phone since they had not had any cases until now. He had wanted to confront her because of his anger, but at the same time he had been overwhelmed by sadness and thoughts that no one really wanted him, like he had been that night they had slept together and that night Hannah had turned him down. He had been so miserable over the thought that none of the women he had loved wanted him long term. One just wanted him for sex. One wanted him for his sperm and money. And now the last one had turned out to just want him for his sperm. In reality, after that realization, he had not had the energy to confront her. So today would be the first time since he realized she carried his child that he saw her. That was another reason he was not happy when Cam called him in. He had no idea how to react around her, but that did not change the fact that if this was about a deadly virus he would prefer that she and his child be far away from the lab.

Another reason that he had not been happy was that he had texted her that he would pick her up: there was no way he wanted her to drive in this weather no matter how angry or hurt he was because of her, she still carried his child and he did not want her or the child to get hurt, but he had to text her again and ask her to pick him up since his car had broken down and it had not been possible to get a cab because of the weather and that everyone was advised to stay inside (that did not include them since they had a murder to solve which could include a national security issue). She had agreed. Oh and to make it better… she had texted him back that she also picked up Sweets since his car had been snowed in. This was just amazing, the first time he saw her after his flashback and his realization and Sweets was going to be there as well: Sweets, who he had avoided if it was not strictly professional, ever since his proposal to Hannah. He really did not need Sweets there right now.

* * *

Brennan had picked Sweets up on her way to Booth since Sweets' car was stuck in the snow so badly that he had not been able to get it out. Since the moment Sweets had gotten into the car he had tried talking to her about her partnership with Booth, her feelings about his break-up with Hannah, her own feelings for Booth, her friendship with Hannah, oh and let's not forget, how Booth was handling the break-up, and what he was feeling. Every time he tried to broach a new subject Brennan told him she had no desire to talk to him about it, or told him he actually had no reason to discuss those things with her since she was not in therapy at the moment nor was she subjected to the soft, useless science of psychology any longer. That was as long as he talked about her feelings, however. The moment he started to bring up how Booth was handling things she told him he should back off; if Booth wanted him to know how he felt he would tell him; if he had not done so it meant he did not want Sweets to know. After that she ignored him; no matter what he said she blocked him out.

When they reached Booth's apartment building she told Sweets he could wait in the car while she went in to get Booth. She grabbed her handbag and walked carefully, not to fall on the icy sidewalk, into the building where she took the elevator up to Booth's floor, walked to his door, and knocked.

Booth opened the door almost immediately and grabbed his warm coat. He asked her if she wanted or needed anything. She asked him if he had a bottle of water she could bring with her since she was a bit thirsty and it would take them sometime to get to the lab due to the snowstorm.

Booth grabbed a bottle from the fridge and gave to her, and they both walked out of the apartment door. She had noticed that, from the moment he opened the door, there had been a look in his eyes, a look she was not quite sure what it meant, but she thought it was a mix between anger, hurt, and a bit of worry. She knew she would have to ask him about it later on. For now they needed to get to the lab to solve the case.

They stepped into the elevator, and Booth pushed the button to the ground floor. They both stood in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Booth thinking about the fact that she was carrying his child but did not want him to know, and Brennan worrying about whatever Sweets would spend the car ride saying, trying to get Booth to talk about the break-up and similar stuff since he had seemed insistent on tormenting her with those subject this morning. She really hoped he would just back off.

Suddenly the lift came to a halt. It gave a few hard pulls and suddenly stopped and all the lights went off for a moment, until the low emergency light came on. Booth started to push the button again and then the emergency call button, but nothing happened.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked angrily. Brennan told him, in a calm voice, that it looked like the elevator had broken, but it would probably start again soon.

"Well, Bones, how do we get it to start moving again?"

She told him that they could not do anything except wait since he had already tried the call button, and it looked like that was broken as well. She rested her back against the back wall of the elevator and prepared herself to wait. Booth, however, continued to push all the buttons of the elevator. For a few moments everything was completely quiet since Booth had come to the conclusion that Brennan was right; there was nothing to do except wait. Suddenly they heard someone calling outside the door. It was Sweets.

"Hey, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, Where are you? Are you alright? It looks like all of the lights have gone out in the city. I think the power has gone out due to the snow storm."

Booth called out to Sweets, told him they were stuck in the elevator, and asked him if he could find anyone who could help get them out. Sweets told them he would try to get some help, and asked Booth where his buildings handy man lived, to which Booth told him they did not have one, and that he should try to get some help from some of the other renters. After that they were left alone.

Booth's phone began to ring. It was Cam.

"Where are you two?" she asked annoyed. "We have a murder to solve, a murder which involves a national security issue. Seeley, you better get here soon, all the power is out, and it is the virus."

"Cam, we are sort of stuck in an elevator in my building. Sweets is trying to get help, but it might take some time."

"Booth, I think it will take more than an little time. From the sound of how far away Sweets' voice was, I think we might be stuck in between two floors which would mean it will be impossible to open the doors and get out of them. There will simply not be enough space to get out." Booth looked at Brennan. That was really not what he wanted right now, to be stuck in an elevator with his partner: a partner who had lied to him and hid some really important things from him.

Cam was still on the phone and asked if she could talk to Dr. Brennan. Booth gave Brennan the phone with a bit of hesitation.

"Dr. Brennan, did I hear you right? Will it be impossible for you two to get out?"

"I'm afraid so. I don't think it will be possible to get out before the power comes back on or some kind of emergency power. Right now we only have some emergency lights on, but I'm pretty sure the generator, which gives power to those lights, will not be strong enough to get the elevator going. I think it will take some time before we get out. Is it the virus the victim has been injected with?"

"Yes, and we really need your help here in the lab right now?"

"Who is there at the moment?"

"Dr. Hodgins, Angela, Dr. Edison and Wendell; both of the last two came in due to the emergency call."

"Okay. If it really is the virus, you will need to examine the bones. I can imagine you are against removing the flesh due to the health risks the virus poses, however, you will still needs to examine the bones to learn how far the virus has spread and see if there is any marks on them which could indicate how and when the body was injected. Is there an emergency generator for the x-ray machine?"

"No. Right now everything is out. No machines are working."

"I would say see if you can figure out how to build a small generator which runs on batteries so you can x-rays the body. I think you should put Hodgins to work on that. Angela and Mr. Bray might also be able to help you out with that. I would suggest that you have Dr. Edison help you with the examination of the body while the others work on the possible x-ray machine. We should probably hang up now to keep the power on Booth's and my phone as long as possible since we won't be able to charge them in here."

"Dr. Brennan, do you have your laptop with you?"

"No. It is in my car. I only have my phone and Booth's phone. I'm hanging up now; please call me when you have any news!"

"I will."

Brennan hung up the phone and told Booth about what she and Cam had talked about. When they were done talking they heard Sweets call again from outside the door. He told them that he had found another man who lived in the building and, from what they could see; it was not possible to get them out before the power came on. The other man had gone again after helping Sweets give them the bad news.

Sweets stayed, and the first thing he told them, after relaying the bad news, was that this would be a perfect time for them to discuss some of their issues. Issues which must have risen after Booth's break-up, Brennan's confession of love, some of the things they had gone through since they came back, and also the whole issue of them leaving or, as he saw it, running from each other. This would be a perfect time to talk about this, the elevator could be the zone of truth, and he could coach them in a private session.

Booth told Sweets that he should just back off, neither him or Brennan was interested in his little truth zone, and they actually had a murder to solve even though they were stuck in an elevator.

"Come on guys, this will be perfect! We can discuss our feelings! Like, for example, how Dr. Brennan has always been in love with you, Agent Booth, but only recently admitted it to herself and you, and you had to turn her down due to your relationship with another woman: a woman you started to date due to the rejection from Dr. Brennan."

"Sweets, I have already told you, we don't want your "partner's therapy". Hannah was not a consolation prize and Bones has not always been in love with me. She didn't even cry when she thought I was dead. She just kept on working and acted like nothing happened, like it didn't matter!"

Brennan gave him a look; he was not really sure what it meant.

"Is that what you thought happened? That I didn't care?"

"Well… yeah… kinda …you didn't cry… you thought going to my funeral was a waste of time…So it was kinda clear that you didn't feel anything."

"Booth, it wasn't like that…"

"Well, then please… tell me what it was like then?"

Brennan did not get to reply since Sweets interrupted them and told them it was not one of the issues they should talk about, and there are other far more important issues.

"Sweets, you wanted us to talk, and now when we are talking, you don't like what we are talking about. You should be happy we are trying to talk about an old issue, as you call it."

Brennan, however, was annoyed. She could feel that she was starting to feel a bit of morning sickness, and Booth was thinking she did not care that he had died right in front of her, an incident which had given her nightmares for months afterwards and kept her more or less sleepless the two weeks he had been gone. Now, Sweets was trying to mess with them and keep her from telling Booth the truth about how she had felt those weeks. Enough was enough! And right now was she was really tired of Sweets. She had already been tired after the car ride, but now…

"The only reason he does not want us to talk about it is because he is afraid of what you will do to him when you find out that he used the situation to experiment on us!"

"What do you mean by 'experiment on us'?"

"He did not tell me about your fake death because he wanted to see how I reacted. He was experimenting on me, or us if you want, for the sake of his book. The book which concludes that we are in love! The book which made you gamble on us!"

"Sweets?" Booth growled. "Did you do that because, I can tell you right now, if that is truth I will kill you with my own hands when I get out!"

"Agent Booth, don't you think you are overreacting a bit?"

"Sweets, is it true? Did you do what Bones just told me?" He was pissed.

Sweets let out a small sound which sounded very similar to a yes. That was enough for Booth, and he let out a loud shout of Sweets name, a sound which scared Sweets shitless, and he got a small warm liquid feeling running down his thighs. Poor Dr. Sweets was so terrified that he had peed his pants in fear of what Booth planned on doing to him, and also in the knowledge that Dr. Brennan had, for months, planned the perfect murder. So if Booth really did kill him, he was sure Brennan would help him hide it.

**Okay, that was the end of part 1 of this episode. It will be a lot longer, however I thought this was a great place to stop.**

**Thank you for reading; if you have the time please tell me how I did, especially how I did on my love-scen****e since I was really unsure on how to write that.**


	6. The Blackout in the Blizzard Part 2

**AN: This is part 2 of the second of ****my ****episodes. It will have spoilers for the upcoming episode of Bones "The Blackout in the Blizzard", so if you don't want to be spoiled turn around now.**

**The spoilers in this chapter will be taken from interviews with news of what is going to happen ****during ****the blackout.**

**Really if you don't want spoilers turn around, however this is one of the episodes where most things will be completely my own.**

**I would also like to say a huge thank you to my incredible beta Whatever55, who has decided to proofread my story and help me become a better writer.**

**I would also like to say a huge thank you to those who have placed my story on alerted-list or as their favorite, and to those who have left reviews.**

**Okay, a note regarding this chapter, I have interpreted the Doctor in the Photo to take place at the end of October since that is the date which is actually given in the episode, since Lauren Eames had been missing for 11 months and she had gone missing in November, I chose the end of November to make it fit. ****  
This chapter will be set about a month after V-day, meaning about a week after my first episode. Before the doctor episode I guess they had been home for a month and a half or something.  
Let's say they came back in the middle of September, at that time Angela was newly pregnant, I used a program to calculate her pregnancy and when she would be expected to give birth. I placed the date of her last period as 9****th**** of August and I got that she has the term at 16****th**** of May.  
For Brennan I used the date 31****st**** of January as the first day of her last period, and it gives her term in 7****th**** of November. **

**Another thing to be said about this chapter is that one part of this chapter**** is taken from my favorite Alias scene, which I find very fitting for these two. The link to the original scene is in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones; if I did I would probably not be here writing fanfiction.**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Chapter**_

_"Sweets, is it true? Did you do what Bones just told me?" __He was pissed._

_Sweets let out a small sound which sounded very similar to a yes. That was enough for Booth, and he let out a loud shout of Sweets name, a sound which scared Sweets shitless, and he got a small warm liquid feeling running down his thighs. Poor Dr. Sweets was so terrified that he had peed his pants in fear of what Booth planned on doing to him, and also in the knowledge that Dr. Brennan had, for months, planned the perfect murder. So if Booth really did kill him, he was sure Brennan would help him hide it._

**The Blackout in the Blizzard (Part 2)**

Cam had ordered Hodgins, Angela, and Wendell to try to build a battery run generator which they could use to an x-ray machine, which was what they were working on at the moment. It was actually going pretty well. They had figured the basic things out, and figured out they could use a couple batteries from two of their cars, they had decided on Hodgins' minivan as well as Cam's car since that one had a better and newer battery than Wendell's and Clark's cars, and they had already gotten them out and connected them to a generator they had built. They were figuring out how to connect their generator to the x-ray machine, and it looked like it was coming along pretty nicely, when Angela started to sneeze, it was only one time, but Hodgins looked worried at her the moment it happened. They knew there was a risk with working this case especially since they had learned they really were dealing with this new deadly virus, which was a part of the newly developed biologically weapon, so when he heard Angela sneeze he was a bit worried since that was the first sign of infection with the virus. Angela told him it was just a one-time deal and that she felt fine, not sick at all, however the moment they made the x-ray work she sneezed again; this time it was more than one sneeze. It was a whole series of sneezes, and that made Hodgins really scared. He told her she should go lie down for a bit, which she was against since she knew they needed all the help they could get, but when she had a new series of sneezes she agreed, and went to lie down.

Hodgins went over to talk to Cam and tell her that he had sent Angela to her office to rest for a bit, and that they had finished getting the x-ray machine ready to use. He also wanted to ask Cam if Angela indeed was infected with the virus if there would be a possible cure.

Cam was also worried when he told her that Angela had started to sneeze since she knew that Angela had been in relatively close contact with the victim when they inspected identification markers which could help them find an identity. She knew there was a cure in development at another lab that had been finished one of the last days, however, right now, it would not be possible to get that cure if Angela was indeed infected. They should, however, start to wear masks all the time.

* * *

Sweets could hear Booth yelling all kinds of things to him about what he would do when he got out, and he really was scared. He knew one thing for sure, he should not be standing right outside the door of the elevator when Booth got out because there was a chance he would be a very tortured and later dead man, and Daisy could have a field day spending time identifying his injuries, if his body ever ended up with her, after all there was a much larger chance Booth would have the help of Dr. Brennan getting rid of all of the evidence that there was ever been a body. Sweets knew he needed to leave, after all his pants were getting pretty uncomfortable and he needed to change. He could take Dr. Brennan's car, but the fear of angering her more along with have to deal with an angry Booth was enough for him to quickly let go of that idea. The only other idea he had was that he waited in Booth's apartment, so he would be standing right in the face of Booth when he got out, but still did not have to get out in the cold blizzard once again since he really did not have any desire to walk somewhere else in that weather and with wet pants. He had heard Dr. Brennan once mention Booth's fake rock which held his spare key, so he left quietly to go to Booth's apartment, and he could probably see if he could find some pants of Booth's which he could change into while waiting.

All the way up to Booth's floor he could hear the angry agent. He dreaded facing the agent when he got out.

* * *

Booth was angry at Sweets and was yelling at him through the elevator door. That kid really never did any good for his emotional wellbeing. Really everything regarding his feelings or relationships Sweets got close to ended up in a horrible mess. He had thought it was just the last couple of years that this was the case, but obvious that was not true; from the sound of it Sweets also had a direct hand in his fake death not getting back to Brennan which led to Brennan being horribly angry with him afterwards. It had not just been a national security issue which kept the boy-wonder from telling Brennan the truth. He had wanted to mess with them already back then. Booth made a pact with himself in that moment to never trust Sweets with anything even remotely personal, emotional, or revolving relationships anymore. From now on it would be just work between him and Sweets; anything else was dangerous for Booth's emotional wellbeing.

Brennan was just looking at him while he was shouting at Sweets until Booth finally called to Sweets to see if he was still there and listened closely to what he said, to which he got no answer at all, and he realized Sweets really was not there anymore, which actually made him quite happy, so he gave a deep sigh of relief, and then kept quiet. When Brennan realized he was finally done shouting, she asked him to be sure if he was done. He just nodded exhausted and asked why she wanted to know.

"Well, I thought you might want to know the truth on how I felt whose two weeks, now that we are talking about it. It's okay if you don't want to talk anymore. It was just a thought. After all, we have to do something until the lab calls me back"

"Will you tell me the truth?"

"Yes, I would never lie to you."

He snorted at that comment which surprised her a bit, but he also made a gesture for her to continue talking. They sat down on the floor opposite each other and resting up against the walls.

"It was horrible, Booth. The two most horrible weeks of my life. You think I didn't cry since no one saw me, but I did. I cried every night when I was alone in limbo until all I could do was pull myself up to my office to lay on the couch, where I ended up crying myself to sleep, a sleep worse than anything else I have ever experienced. The moment I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I was back at the Checker-Box, and I would see you getting shot and dying all over again and again. I saw your blood on my hands, a blood stream I was not capable of stopping. So I would wake up covered in sweat screaming and afraid to close my eyes again because I knew if I did that I would be back once again, so I worked some more. I worked the whole day until everybody had gone home and the whole thing started over again.

"The worst thing was that I felt that I was not allowed to feel the way I did for two reasons: the first being I wasn't your girlfriend, or wife, or even family, and the way I cried would make others think that I was; that was, however, not the worst. The worst was that you had died because of me. Because of me Parker would grow up without a father. You had a family you left; that just made me feel horrible and angry. I should have died. I would not have left anyone behind." Her voice was shaky by now, almost broken, and she had tears in her eyes."

Booth was shocked about what he had just learned about how his partner really had been affected by his death, and that she had not been able to compartmentalize everything from what it sounded like. He felt a jab to his heart when he saw the tears in her eyes. He really felt bad for the pain she had gone through those two weeks, but he was still feeling a bit bitter over the fact that she had thought his funereal was a waste of time and that she did not want to go.

"You didn't want to go to my funeral and say goodbye."

"I couldn't do it, Booth. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to keep my feelings to myself; you know I hate to show my feelings to others. And the thought of seeing them lower you into the ground… I know it's irrational but that thought was horrible. I couldn't stand it."

Booth nodded. He understood her; he would have felt horrible if he had to go to her funereal. He would go since he would need the chance to say goodbye to her, but he was also pretty sure that he would break down. That was the moment he remembered what she had already said.

"Bones, you said you would not leave anyone behind, but you're wrong. You would leave the squints behind, your father, your brother and his family, and you would leave me behind. That was the reason I took that bullet. I couldn't stand the thought that you would die. Bones, if you had died that day I would've died too."

She looked at him when he said those words.

"Booth… you can't say things like that."

"Why the hell not? It's the truth, Temperance."

She noticed the use of her first name, and she was about to reply when her phone rang.

It was Cam; she wanted to tell her what they had gotten so far. They now knew that the victim had probably been infected a month ago, and that some of the bones were damaged which meant the infection was not air born but injected right into the body, which was the only way the virus could cause bone damage. The bones which were damaged were the spine as well as the right ilium, which was almost pulverized. This had given them the idea that this was where the injection had been made, so Cam had taken a simple biopsy which had confirmed that. The sacroiliac joint was also damaged a lot just like the sacrum (the lower spine) which showed that the virus had spread through the hips, up the spine, and somewhere along the way it had gotten such a grip that it had infected the victim completely. Cam also told Brennan that they were using a laptop to look for the identity of the victim in those databases they had access to without the internet. That was all she had so far. Cam left out the bit about Angela might have caught the virus since she did not want to worry Brennan and Booth more than necessary when they were unable to do anything. She told Brennan she would call back when she had more.

Brennan told Booth what Cam had said before they both went silent, neither really felt like going back to the subject they had been discussing before Cam's call, so neither said anything. Brennan finally took a deep breath.

"Booth, there is something I have been thinking about and I would like to ask you about it."

He looked at her. He was really not in the mood for more talk right now, but he guessed it was not an option, and he could use this to his advantage as a way to confront her with what she had been hiding from him since he had not really been sure how to bring it up since he was still feeling a mix between, anger, fear, sorrow, and hurt.

"Okay. Ask, but then you have to answer something afterwards, no matter what I tell you. Is that a deal?"

She nodded in agreement. After all it was not like she had many secrets any more: well except the one in her abdomen and she was pretty sure he had no reason to ask anything really important regarding her pregnancy. Perhaps who the father was, but she had sort of already told him the father would not be a part of the child's life by his own choice, so it would probably not have anything to do with her pregnancy, and she really wanted to know and understand this. She had to ask.

"Okay, that's fine. Booth, what I want to know is when you asked me to take a chance on us there in front of the Hoover, you said you wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives, at least that is how I interpreted it, but right after you said that you had to move on. Which you did: first with Catherine and then with Hannah quite quickly actually, at least that is how it feels like. You had a 'serious as a heart attack' relationship about a little over a half year after I said no. How did you do that? I really don't understand and I wish I did since it has now been almost a half a year since you turned me down and I have not been able to move on. Was it because we were apart or was it just something you decided? Please, Booth, please tell me so I can try to do the same."

Booth was shocked over most of what she had just said: like how she had not moved on, that she thought he had done it fast, which he thought was ridiculous. But he had promised her he would answer her so there was no way to avoid answering.

"Bones, are you sure you want to go there right now? I'm not sure you're going to like the answer."

She nodded and told him she wanted to know anyway since she needed to move on. She needed to know how to do it.

"I didn't move on, Bones. Catherine was a bit of a wall to help me watch you with Hacker. She was basically a device to see how you would react to me dating again. Why do you think she was a beautiful, darken haired scientist, who even had a name which started with Br?… It was kind of obvious, Bones, but you just kept on talking about it… like you, in some strange way, were happy I was dating, just like you kept on telling me about you and Hacker."

She looked him in the eyes at this, while he continued.

"Hannah… Hannah was different. She came after what felt like you had turned me down for the third or fourth time. That night you begged me to stay partners with you, and I agreed. It almost killed me, but I agreed because I still need you in my life, but then after the gravedigger trial, it felt like you left me once again, like that first night, or right after my brain tumor was removed. You got into that car and waved to me once again like the first time I saw you drive away. I can't even begin to explain how relieved I was when I showed up to work the next day and you were still there, and I was relieved every day after that night when I saw you since I was just waiting for you to run, and when you didn't run at first I thought that perhaps you wouldn't this time, but you did. You came and told me you wanted to go to the Maluku Islands and that told me that you didn't even want to stay partners any more. We left, and when I came to say goodbye to you in the airport I waited until the last minute for you to tell me that you didn't want to leave; that you wanted to be with me; that you wanted me to stay as well, but you didn't."

Brennan was being tormented at what he was saying, but kept on listening quietly.

"When I first got to Afghanistan, I thought about you every hour of every day. I longed for you and hoped to hear from you soon. After all I had given you my contact information, but I never heard from you: no phone calls, no emails, not even a letter telling me you were alright. It was horrible. As time went on I became more and more sure that you really had wanted away from me; that you never wished to return even though you had promised.

"One of the days I was most miserable I was sent on a mission to take out someone and I ended up rescuing Hannah… I had arrested her some time before, but had not seen her again, and I had not really noticed her that first time since I was hung up on you, however this time I was on an adrenaline high, and she wanted to thank me for saving her, and it had been a long time and for a moment there I was able to forget you for a short time. I never intended it to be more since I felt like I had cheated on you which were ridiculous since you didn't want me. The days, actually weeks, afterwards I kept on waiting to hear from you, but didn't and Hannah had started to contact me. She asked me if I wanted to have a drink and stuff like that, but I kept on turning her down because I had felt so bad after the first time due to the thought of you. But after a while, I still heard nothing from you, and Hannah was persistent. It felt nice being chased and wanted so one day I agreed, and I started to date her, and it felt really nice to be needed and wanted for once, but it was, in many ways, a fling. I came to like her a lot while we were together, but when Caroline called and said she needed me back I didn't hesitate to come back. I was sad to leave Hannah, someone who really wanted me, but I did, and I actually never thought I would see her again."

Brennan felt sad. She now realized that if she had just called or written to him perhaps they could have avoided all of this.

"When I saw you again, it was so hard to keep the feelings I had for you from returning, and I'm not sure if I would have succeeded, but she showed up, and for once it felt like someone chose me over her work or independence, so I asked her to move in since the whole time in Afghanistan she had been a bit like a breath of fresh air from the hurt which surrounded me because of you, and I hoped she could be the same here. In some ways she was. I could focus my thoughts on her instead of you, but still sometimes it was so hard to keep what I felt for you from showing up: like when I saw you in my apartment after she had moved in, you had been there so many times before, or were on that children's TV-show, or when you saved Hannah's life without a second thought. The most horrible thing was that night when you admitted you had made a mistake in turning me down; it felt like everything came crashing down on me because that made me realize that if I had not hurried things that night I would have had a chance with you. I could have been with you if I had just given you a bit more time to catch up to your own reality. I knew in that moment if I had taken Gordon Gordon's or Cam's advice I would have gotten the chance to have a real romantic relationship with you. Instead I had let a 12 year old shrink with no real knowledge of an adult relationship tempt me into gambling on you.

"I said I loved Hannah; that she was not a consolation prize and I did love her and she was not a consolation prize. She was a choice when my first choice said no over and over again. It felt horrible to turn you down, knowing that I was hurting you, but I couldn't do anything else. Hannah had chosen me; she had moved here for me. I needed to give that relationship everything I had. I asked Sweets for advice of whether or not to tell her about your feelings, and he made me realize that I didn't tell her in the beginning because I still had feelings for you, and that scared me. I couldn't have those feelings if I wanted any chance of succeeding with Hannah, so I told her."

When he said that, she felt hurt. It had hurt her that he had told Hannah about her confession, but also Sweets. That was just… she really needed to ask him about that when he finished his speech, after all he was the one who had said what was theirs should stay theirs.

"It felt horrible not to see you at Christmas, but I can't begin to tell you how relieved I was when I learned you were with Russ and his family because it would have been even more horrible if I had known you were alone."

She had been sad not to spend Christmas with him since she had, in a way, started to grow used to it, but the thought of seeing him with Hannah completely in love had been horrible, so when Russ invited her to North Carolina she had accepted. After all she did not want to be alone and being out of town during the Holiday season had made the offer even better.

"Shortly after Broadsky happened, I felt so conflicted. You were the only one who knew that side of me, and for once I couldn't have you with me like I wanted. I couldn't tell you about it since that would feel like emotional cheating on Hannah. She knew nothing of that part of me, and I had no desire to tell her. I needed you, but felt that it was not an option that I deserved."

She would have helped him no matter what if he had just asked her, there was nothing she would not do for him, just like she had once told Chef Wyatt.

"Weeks after, we had that case about the sister wives, and I meant what I said that night. You can love more than one person but there is always one you love the most; you would always be my one, but I did love Hannah. She was safe, or so I thought. I thought she would say yes, after all she had moved here for me; met my son. All the things she had said she never would do, she had done for me. I knew she had said she was not the marrying kind, but she had done all of those things, and she knew I was the marrying kind, so I was so sure she would say yes. She said no and she even told me she thought we would have more time before it came up. She had always known she would never marry me and that I wanted that someday. When it came down to it all she wanted me for was a 'good time'. I'm really lucky with the women I fall for: Hannah wanting me for sex, Rebecca for my sperm and, from the looks of it, that is what you wanted me for as well."

Brennan looked right at him when he said that. She had been listening without saying anything until now, but this shocked her and she could no longer keep quiet.

"How do you…"

"Oh, I know, Bones. First of all you are a horrible liar, second of all I remember that night now. It doesn't take a genius to add all the things together: how you have been acting, you lie and that night. So tell me Bones: am I really that horrible and un-lovable that you won't even allow me to know you are expecting my child… I know you said you wanted a child alone years ago when you asked me for my sperm, but if I remember correctly, I told you I couldn't do it and not be a part of the child's life, and you said you wouldn't, but from the looks of it you changed your mind. Did you just sleep with me that night to get pregnant or did you pity me that much that you slept with me, and then got a child as a bonus? Tell me Bones, why did you not tell me the truth, why did you not even tell me what had happened?"

He had risen from the floor and was towering over her, so she rose as well to be able to see eye to eye with him.

"You are not un-lovable Booth, I told you that night that I loved you and wanted you and I meant it, but, Booth, I was scared, you have to trust me, there was nothing I wanted more than to tell you about our baby, but I couldn't. I was so afraid of losing you. You had said my only two options were to be your partner or leave and you would find me a new one. Booth, you have to trust me on this. I thought for sure if I told you I had made you sleep with me that night, because I know it was my fault that we ended up having sex that night, and that I had gotten pregnant you would find me a new partner, just like you had told me. I thought you would never want to look at me again, but Booth, I need you in my life, please Booth trust me on this. I want you in our child's life, but I can't stand the thought of losing you from mine. Please, Booth… Please forgive me… please trust me."

Booth looked completely taken back from what she had just shared with him. Of all the things he had thought she would say it was never this. It wasn't because she didn't want him. She wanted him in her life even if it was not possible for it to be anything else.

He sank down onto the floor again, and she kept on standing quietly looking at him. He could see traces of tears on her cheeks, and the look in her eyes of pleading with him for his forgiveness made the anger leave him, and he patted the spot next to him silently asking her to sit down next to him and she did. None of them said a word for some time until she asked him with a weak almost child-like voice if he hated her now. Booth shook his head slightly.

"No, I don't hate you; I don't think I ever could."

"I thought you hated me for months after we came back or at least that you were angry at me."

"I wasn't, Bones. Why would you even think that?"

"You just seemed… I don't know like you did not really want to be around me, I guess…"

Booth took a deep breath trying to calm himself down a little.

"Bones, I think there is something I need you to know…"

Brennan was afraid to look up at him. The huskiness in his tone made her nervous.

"Booth…"

"In my life, there is only one person… Bones look at me…"

She looked at him and let out an almost breathless whisper of his name.

"Booth…"

"The only reason I pushed you away, Bones… the only reason I didn't know how to be around you… was because you are that special person."

He lowered his head to hers and gave her a light kiss. It was hesitant since he wanted to see if she responded to him. She did; she deepened the kiss the moment she felt it. They kissed for minutes, soft kisses. It was not a heated make-out-session. It was gentle and loving kisses, not wild and passionate.

When they finally broke apart he pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Bones, I still need some time… I'm not sure I'm ready to be in a relationship with you right now. Hannah hurt me, but as I already told you before so did you, and you hurt me even more when you kept our baby a secret from me. I really need some time."

He felt her stiffen in his arms so he pulled her closer and started to explain that he needed some time but not space. To that she nodded.

"I want to be a part of our child's life and a part of your pregnancy; that I need time does not mean I don't want you or will want a relationship with you in the future, I will."

"I want you to be a part of the pregnancy as well Booth; I was just not sure on how to tell you. You must trust me when I say that. I really wanted you to be a part of it I was just so scared of losing you. I also want to be with you, I promise you Booth I will wait for you."

"I know, and Bones I do understand why you did to some extent, it just hurts. There is something else I need to ask you."

He took a deep breath once again. What he was about to tell her and ask of her would not be easy for any of them, but after the little note of hello he had gotten from Broadsky a few weeks ago it needed to be done.

"Have you told anyone else about our baby?"

"Angela knows I'm pregnant. She got suspicious and asked me a couple of days ago. She doesn't know it's yours, but we can tell her… why?"

At the moment she had forgotten her long conversation with Caroline a week ago, there the prosecutor learned more or less everything. She only remembered her short talk with Angela a few days before. The artist had followed her then she left the forensic platform with a greenish color on her face, she had ended up telling her she was pregnant from a one night stand (which had not been a complete lie). Angela had wanted to know more, but they had been interrupted because of work, and Brennan and told her there was nothing more to say about it, and asked her to keep it to herself for now, since no one else knew, Angela had not been happy about it but agreed.

"Because I'm afraid it will have to stay that way for now…"

Booth started to pull out two photos he carried in his inner pocket.

**Okay that was the end of part 2 there will be a part 3 as well. I hope you are happy with this part, after all I gave you B&B's baby confrontation, a B&B kissing section, oh and a B&B agreement of ****being together in the future, and let's not forget that Booth just wanted time not space, even more I gave you Booth's thoughts and feelings on what has been going on.**

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger this one was a bit meaner than I do them most of the time however I thought it was fitting for this chapter to leave**** at this and leave what is going on as well as the next part of their discussion for part 3.**

**Do you have a guess on what is on th****e two photos Booth keeps on him? **

**There is a little hint in part 3 of The Killer in ****th e****Crosshairs. If you have a guess PM me the answer, if you are correct I will let you name the baby of Hodgins and Angela, if there are two that are correct guesses, first one will get first name and second one the middle name, if there is more who have a guess it will just be the first two who wins.  
I will tell you the sex of the baby in a PM if you have won and you can give me your baby name. **

**Thank you for reading :-)**


	7. The Blackout in the Blizzard Part 3

**AN: This is part 3 of the second of my episodes. It will have lots of spoilers for the upcoming episode of Bones "The Blackout in the Blizzard", so if you don't want to be spoiled turn around now.**

**The spoilers in this chapter will be taken from interviews with news of what is going to happen during the blackout.**

**Really if you don't want spoilers turn around, however this is one of the episodes where most things will be completely my own.**

**I would also like to say a huge thank you to my incredible beta: Whatever55, who has decided to proofread my story and help me become a better writer. In this chapter she was also very helpful and gave me a couple of ideas of issues they could deal with.**

**Another one I would like to say thank you to is: Moonserenity089, who also came up with a couple of the things which will be mentioned between them in this chapter.**

**I would also like to say a huge thank you to those who have placed my story on alerted-list or as their favorite, and to those who have left reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Chapter**_

_"Angela knows I'm pregnant. She got suspicious and asked me a couple of days ago. She doesn't know it's yours, but we can tell her… why?"_

_At the moment she had forgotten her long conversation with Caroline a week ago, there the prosecutor learned more or less everything. She only remembered her short talk with Angela a few days before. The artist had followed her then she left the forensic platform with a greenish color on her face, she had ended up telling her she was pregnant from a one night stand (which had not been a complete lie). Angela had wanted to know more, but they had been interrupted because of work, and Brennan and told her there was nothing more to say about it, and asked her to keep it to herself for now, since no one else knew, Angela had not been happy about it but agreed._

_"Because I'm afraid it will have to stay that way for now…"_

_Booth started to pull out two photos he carried in his inner pocket._

**The Blackout in the Blizzard (Part 3)**

Angela was asleep on the couch in her office when Cam came in. She woke up slowly as Cam lowered herself on to the couch. She was still wearing her mask, and she handed one to Angela.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Did the sleep help?"

"No, I'm actually hurting all over, and my head feels incredible heavy. Cam I'm starting to worry that I have really caught the virus? If I have what will happen to my baby?"

"That was actually why I came in here. If you were interested in seeing if your baby is alright, we can use the generator with the ultra sound. I thought it might make you feel a bit better."

"That would actually be great, Cam. Can we do it now?"

"Sure, I can even do it in here. Let me just get the machine."

Angela sat up and waited for Cam to come back in with the ultrasound. Cam was back a few minutes later. She motioned for Angela to lie back down and pull up her shirt. Angela followed through, and Cam placed some gel she had with her and then started the ultrasound. Both of them looked at the little screen to see Angela's baby. Cam really hoped this would make Angela feel a bit better while she worried over whether or not she had caught the virus and, if she had, what would happen. Cam tried to remember what she knew back from her clinicals about ultrasounds regarding pregnancies; she had gotten a bit of brush up this last year since she started to date Paul.

Angela was smiling the moment she saw her baby and asked Cam if she was not beautiful (it was one of those days where she was sure it was a girl). Cam smiled back at Angela and agreed that the baby was beautiful. She asked Angela if she wanted to know the sex or if they had decided for it to be a surprise. Angela told her she would love to know, but Hodgins did not, so she had to go on unknowing since she was sure the moment she knew she would tell everyone else. Cam laughed, but agreed that Angela would never be able to keep it a secret; after all she had not been able to keep her pregnancy a secret until Hodgins' announcement.

Cam looked back at the screen to see if she could tell Angela anything else which could be of interest. However, what she saw worried her. She was not an educated gynecologist or neonatal doctor, however from what she could see Angela would need to see her own very soon, and if Dr. Lewish was not sure, she was sure Paul would take a look at Angela.

Angela saw the look on Cam's face change.

"Cam, what's wrong? Is something wrong with my baby?"

"I'm not a gynecologist so you should see your own, or Paul could take a look if you want when we get out. It's probably nothing…"

"Cam, please tell me… I need you to tell me. What if it takes a long time before we get out of here?…"

"Okay, but I think we should call Hodgins in here too."

Hodgins came right in, and when both had taken a seat Cam told them what she had seen.

"I'm not sure, but, from what I can remember, it looks like your child might have a slight case of Spina Bifida: a split spine. I'm not sure; it just looks like it from what I remember, but it's probably not that since your doctor should have seen it at one of your last appointments if it was. Did you do either a Nuchal Scan or a Triple Screen/Kettering Test? Because those would have showed it if that was the case?"

Cam was hopeful when the she asked the last part. She really hoped they had done one of those so she had been wrong. She should really never have said anything but Angela had given her that look and she couldn't lie and tell her friends that nothing was wrong.

"No, we decided not to do any of those since none of us have any genetic illnesses, and we would never have terminated the pregnancy even if anything was wrong, so we decided to take everything as it came, after all it wasn't planned just like we never planned on getting married in jail. Are you really sure there might be something wrong?"

"I really don't know. It's most likely nothing since it can be seen from weeks 18-20 and you have gone to your appointments. It's also been awhile since I have done this. I should not have said anything, really don't worry."

"Cam, is it dangerous?"

"No, it is not life threatening, but as I said you shouldn't worry about it…"

"Should we go to the doctor when we get out of here?"

"Yeah, that would be a great idea, just in case."

Cam tried to give them both a comforting smile, to help them relax. They really did not need any more stress; she had now managed to scare Angela and Hodgins with something which should have helped Angela relax and feel better until the power came back on and they could send in the blood sample Cam had taken some time ago to see if there was any signs of the virus or if she had just caught the flu. Hodgins and Angela told her they would like to be alone for a while and Cam told them she would go back to try and figure out who the murder victim was and what had happened.

When she came back in Clark told her they had found a possible identity for the victim, plus that when they went over the victim again they had found something in the pocket of her clothes that they had not seen before. It was some sort of male earring and it had blood and a bit of tissue on.

"It appears like she bit it off." Wendell told Cam, and they had thought, if that was the case, maybe, if they were lucky, it could have been her attacker's, and the tissue could give them his DNA when the power once came back on.

Cam agreed that it was worth a try since they had nothing to go on otherwise so far. They then went on to show her the missing persons-file they had found which could be a match for the victim: a young Albanian girl, Arbnora Mripa, who worked at a factory which made clothes. She had been reported missing by her sister, Blerina, who also worked at the clothing factory, and she had told the police, after much pressure, that when she last saw Abnora she had been fighting with the manager Boris Sidorov. The file noted that Blerina had seemed tense when she said that, and other workers had not been very open to talk to the police, especially about the manager. The time she had gone missing was set a few days before what they thought was time of death, however, under some of their earlier tests, they had found some marks on her arms which looked like it was from some kinds of wire; Hodgins had found traces of metal in them but, without his computer system running, he had not been able to determine what kind it was. They had found wounds on her hands which had small splinters of glass in them, but they had started to heal, which meant they were made some time before her death.

Cam took a closer look at the picture of the girl in the file and then looked at the victim. She told the two others that she felt sure enough to conclude that the same smiling girl with long brown hair who was waving at the camera on the photo was now lying dead on the metal examination table with an almost bluish color now and was a lot skinnier than she had seemed on the photo. She felt sorry for the poor girl whose life was ended in this terrible way.

* * *

The photos Booth had pulled out from his pocket were of Parker playing with a couple of other kids in the school yard, and of Brennan waving down at Booth from the balcony in the room Broadsky had taken out Jackson Matthews. Both photos were set in such a way that it was very obvious to see that they were coordinate shots from a sniper, and they were meant to show how easily the person in them could be taken out with one shot.

"How did you get them?" Brennan asked. It was not hard to see that she was taken aback by the fact that Booth had been given such photos of herself and Parker.

"They were delivered to my door a few days ago, no stamp or address, and they weren't the only ones, there were others: Parker with Rebecca, in the park, at his after school program or at the diner; there was even a couple of him with me, one taken right outside this building. There were also lots of photos of you: some outside the Jeffersonian, book signings, outside the Hoover, at the diner, at a café with Angela, a couple of you having lunch outside with Max, one of you taken through the eastern window in your living room, one of you in your car, one of you in the SUV with me, and one of you walking into the building of your doctor. They're all shots like these two, showing the best way to take you out in each one. Broadsky has made it between me and him for real now. Since I'm still chasing him, he is trying to show me what can happen if I don't stop."

"Booth… are you sure this is Broadsky? It could be someone else…"

"I'm sure, Bones. The photos are taken in ways which make me sure that the only one who would be able to take that shot would be him or myself."

"Booth, this isn't your fault… Broadsky is evil and you are good. You're just doing your job. Don't worry, Booth, I can take care of myself."

"Don't you see, Bones? You can't take care of yourself when he can get shots at you from these angles. You won't have time to use you martial arts or even take a shot yourself, he will get you before all of that."

"Booth…"

"Listen, if he were to learn that you carried my child and not just some other jerk's child, it would no longer be shots of how to shoot you in your head or neck. It would be shots to your stomach, if I even got photos. There would be an even larger chance that he would just take you out when he found it most fitting. Right now he is a bit conflicted on which would hurt me the most, you or Parker, but the moment he learns that you are pregnant with my child… that moment, you will be the main target. That's the reason that, no matter how much I want to be involved and be recognized as the father, I can't be the father right now, since that would just put you and our baby in even more danger than you are right now."

"Booth, you can't know that, it's not rational. You can't predict what Broadsky would think."

"No, it's not. It's something I know from when I was the killer. It's emotional torture; it's a game for him, just like renting a property in my name. It's the way he would go. If it was up to me you would go into witness protection, but I know you won't do that."

"No, I won't hide, Booth. What about Parker? What's going to happen to him?"

Booth looked sad at that question, and told her that the moment he got the photos he had arranged for witness protection for him and Rebecca. They had gone into hiding yesterday. The US Marshall Officers, who had gone with them, had told him that the snow was a good distraction when going "underground". He had said goodbye to Parker and promised that he would get video-links on a secure line from time to time, but no phone calls or visits. Brennan took his hand while he told her all that. She knew he was sad to see his son go. After he had told her all about how the program worked and who had gone with them he went quiet. Brennan did not really know what to do. She wanted to comfort him, but she was not sure how much he would allow her to do that at the moment, but she had an idea of what might make him feel a bit better. The hand she held she pulled closer to her, under her coat, and placed it on her lower abdomen where she thought their baby was right now. When his hand touched her there she could feel a bit of tension leaving his arm, and she could feel him relaxing beside her while he caressed her stomach lightly.

He looked at her with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Do you think we can find a way where others think it's someone else's child but I can still be involved?"

"Sure, I would like for you to be involved. Perhaps we can tell others you are helping me out because it is hard to be alone and pregnant while working a lot, even though it would really not be a problem for me."

"Sure, you can do everything on your own…"

"I could, but it could be nice to have some help and not go alone to everything when I get to that part. We can tell them you are doing it as a friend, after all it's not like I can ask Angela to do it at the moment when she has so much with her own pregnancy."

"Yeah, Angela doesn't know it's mine, right? You haven't told her anything about that night…?"

"She knows I'm with child but not about you being the father or about that night… Booth I'm so sorry there is one person who knows the whole truth…"

Booth was shocked. After all, she had just said that no one knew. If that person let it slip to anyone else Broadsky could figure it out sooner rather than later. Why had she not kept it to herself…

"Booth, Caroline knows. She saw me getting sick at the lab, and confronted me. She guessed it was yours…"

Booth let out a breath of relief. Caroline could be trusted, she might even be a good ally to have on their side. If anyone was to know the truth, at this moment, he was glad it was Caroline. He knew that Caroline, himself, and Brennan would have to sit down some time and tell her all of what was going on, but she would be on their side and not tell anyone else, compared to Angela who would have a reaction so loud the moment she learned they had slept together that everyone in the lab would know and that would make it easy for Broadsky to find out.

"I'm glad it's her Bones, I think we should arrange a meeting with her and tell her the situation. By the way, what did she say when she found out?"

Brennan told him how Caroline had found out and what she had done for her. Booth smiled at the thought of the hard core prosecutor comforting Brennan. She also told him what she had told Caroline and what Caroline had said. When he heard how Caroline had handled the whole thing he felt grateful to the older woman, and he swore to himself that he would by her a great dinner soon. A part of him felt hurt that Caroline had known before him, but at the same time, he was also glad Brennan had had someone to comfort her that day.

"Bones, there is something I really need you to understand, as I said a little while ago, I do need time. I want to be a part of the pregnancy, but I'm not yet ready for a full blown relationship yet. So can we do this as friends for now…?"

She did not need to time to think about that, but agreed the moment he asked.

* * *

Hodgins looked at Angela when Cam had left. He took her hand in his and rubbed her palm slowly.

"Angie, as Cam said, there might be nothing wrong, and there probably really is nothing wrong with the baby."

"But what if there is?" She had tears in her eyes, and her voice was broken.

"I'm sure everything is fine with you and the baby, and there really is nothing to worry about. We will go see the doctor as soon as we get out of here, and she will tell us everything is fine."

"What if I caught the virus? Then we won't be able to go to the doctor, because I'll need to be hospitalized and have the antidote."

"Well then we will get them to do an ultrasound and they will say everything is fine."

She looked at him and asked him what they would do if everything was not fine and there really was something wrong. How would they handle it if the baby indeed has a split spine; what would that mean?

"Well, we will still have the baby, and will still love it just as much. After all, how could I not love someone who was partly you? We have all the financial means to take of a baby with special needs and we have a loving environment to raise the baby in. We have this lab family, who is always there for each other and would be there for our child, plus between the two of us we will have so much love for this little one that, if there is something really wrong, everything will still be alright and he or she will grow up completely loved. Don't you agree?"

"I agree that I wouldn't love our baby less if something is wrong, if he or she has a handicap of some sort. It's just it'll be really hard, are we ready to that?"

"Of course we are, Baby…"

She smiled at his exclamation, but there was still something which made her a bit uncomfortable in relation to a child with special needs… one thing which made her feel a bit selfish when she thought about it.

"It's just that it will be so hard when Brennan gives birth to the perfectly healthy child if ours is a child with special needs. I know it sounds horrible when I say it like that, but there will just be a little part of me that would feel bad that our child might not be able to do everything that Brennan's would and would wonder, since they will be so close in age, if ours will feel less good when he or she is playing or something with Brennan's who won't have handicaps, or health-problems. "

"What do you mean by Brennan's child?"

"Oh… I wasn't supposed to say anything, but Brennan is pregnant."

"When?... With who?" Hodgins was completely shocked.

Angela told him what she knew about Brennan being pregnant from a one night stand, and how no one knew about it, and how she was not supposed to say anything. Hodgins asked her what that meant for Booth and Brennan's partnership and how Booth would take it. She told him that she had no idea about the two of them anymore; in some ways she had almost given up hope they would ever get together.

"Does it make me a bad person being worried about our child in comparison to Bren's?"

He shook his head.

"No it makes you human, but let's wait and see. I'm sure everything really is fine with you and our baby."

Angela rested her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Brennan's head was resting against Booth shoulder. She was feeling tired and bit nauseous, and they had both gone quiet some time ago. Neither of them really felt like talking. She knew they had a lot of things they needed to talk about, but it was how to get started on some of those things again, and she guessed Booth felt the same way.

Finally she heard him let out a deep breath.

"Earlier on you promised if I answered your question you would agree to answer mine…"

"Yes, I will if you still want that. What did you want to know?"

"Well, it's just that this thing has always troubled me… and had me wondering why you did what you did…"

"What I did? Booth what are you talking about?"

"Why did you leave me while I was in the hospital after my brain surgery?"

"Booth… I was told you were recovering alright… and everything was going as planned, and I really wanted to go on that dig…"

"Bones, I was honest with you, don't I deserve the same? That's not why…"

She nodded her head slowly. He was right. It was not the real reason, but the official one.

"Yes, you do deserve that. I was scared, Booth. I run when I'm scared, it's what I know how to do when it comes to emotional issues."

"Why were you scared?"

"I was scared since I had spent four days at your bedside thinking that you might never wake up. When you woke up, it seemed that you did not know who I was. That was a completely horrible feeling. I felt so alone. Later on I learned that you were not sure who I was: if I was your partner or your wife. It was very clear those days which one you wanted me to be, and it was not the real one but the fantasy. I was sad that I was not who you really wanted to see; it hurt so bad when I saw your eyes light up when I came, and later on the light go out of them when you remembered that I was not your wife but just your partner."

Booth had turned around to look at her.

"One day I saw your brain scans: pre, during, and post the operation and your neurologist explained to me what they showed. They showed that you had not been having the chemical reactions of being in love before your operation, but during your coma period, you had started to develop those feelings, and they were still present. The neurologist concluded that, in some way, you had fallen in love with your dream, and because that image in your dream was one of me, or someone who looked like me, you now felt you had feelings for me; tried to make me the image of your dream wife. He actually advised me to stay with you and help you correct that image since you knew there was a difference and it would be easier for you to accept the real one if I was there. I was scared over what I had learned and even though it would be better for you if I stayed I couldn't. I needed time to think about what it would mean for us and our partnership. I couldn't handle some of the things it might implicate so I ran. I know now I was a coward at that time and I should have stayed beside you, for what it is worth… I'm really sorry, Booth, and I will never run again."

He looked her in the eyes and saw that she really was sorry, that she regretted what she had done back then. It did not make the hurt of her actions any less real, but he knew that she meant it when she said she would never do it again. He also knew, from the years he had spent as her partner and friend, that the realization that he could be in love with a part of her would have scared her a lot. He just wished she had stayed that time, so they perhaps could have worked things out that time, instead of it taking years afterwards. He wished he had known earlier that she actually did know about the scans. Suddenly he got worried. Could her knowledge of that have had any reason behind her turning him down that night in front of the Hoover building?

"Had the brain scans and what they showed have anything to do with why you turned me down?"

"Yes and no, Booth… they made me think that I could not be what you needed and give you everything you wanted at that time. I was scared of losing you as my partner and a part of my life. If I started a relationship with you and it went bad…You are the first person I have known who stayed around and I could trust completely, but mostly I was just scared of those feelings you were talking about and the part of forever. Plus I was worried that I could never really give you the family I knew you would want one day: the one you had in you dream. I later on realized I could perhaps one day give you that family and would want to give you that. I had already wanted a child, and I really did not want to have any regrets from never telling you what you meant to me."

Booth nodded that he could understand to some degree and accept it. It hurt a bit that she had not trusted him enough to know that he did not need those things with her, that he just needed her. However, a part of him felt light after realizing what she had, in her own way, indicated that she might someday be willing to give him everything his dream had included. He was thinking about what she had told him while he was quietly looking at her.

He had not really heard what she said for a moment, but quickly realized that she was mumbling to herself.

"I turned him down… I knew he would want the perfect family one day… would not hurt him with saying no if he proposed… I told her to be sure, unlike I would have been… I told her he would give himself completely… told her that it would be painful… wasn't as serious as him… she said she was… meant that… wanted the same as him… not hurt him like me… didn't want to hurt him later on… she did hurt him later on…"

Booth tried to figure out what the hell she was talking about. It really made no sense to him.

"Bones, what do you mean? What are you talking about?"

She looked at him and he could see that there was fire present in her eyes, which normally indicated she was angry or at least aggravated or upset. He was really not sure what was causing those emotions at the moment, and he really hoped he was not the one she had whose feeling for, because if he was he was pretty sure he could quickly become just as angry with her, after all she had hurt him a lot.

"Hannah… she promised me that she was just as serious about your relationship as you were, but she wasn't."

Booth was surprised by this. Why would Hannah have to promise Brennan that? Why had they even talked about that? And more importantly when?

"When did she tell you that, Bones?"

"When she came and asked for advice for the perfect present for you for when she moved in. I told her about the phone, and asked her to be sure, because you would give yourself completely and if she was not as serious as you were you would get hurt. She promised me she was."

Booth smiled at that. He couldn't help it. She had wanted to protect him and make sure he would not be hurt again. That meant a lot to him; he was about say something when he saw her rise from the floor. It was pretty clear that she was angry and upset at his ex-girlfriend for hurting him. He was not really sure what to do so he kept on sitting on the floor while Brennan was mumbling on about Hannah hurting him and breaking her promise, and why would she do that. It did not look like she would stop soon. Actually, she seemed more worked up now than when she started. He was pretty sure no matter how flattering it was, what she had done, and it was a bit, he was pretty sure it was not very good for her to get that upset at the moment. After all, she was carrying a child, his child, and as far as he knew that meant that she should watch her blood-pressure, which could easily spike with the way she kept on going, so he rose and caught her around the forearms.

"Bones, calm down. I think it was really sweet of you to try and look out for me back then, and I don't know why Hannah did what she did; I've tried to figure it out for weeks, but I'm still not sure. I'm glad you tried to make sure it didn't happen, but it did, and I don't want you to keep on being upset right now. I really don't want to risk your blood-pressure rising and harming you and our baby. So please let's sit down again and take a deep breath. She's not worth stressing out over."

"My blood-pressure won't rise. It was perfect when I went to see my doctor, so there really is no problem."

"Still, Bones, it would make me feel better knowing you were not risking anything. Please let's just sit down, and you can tell me what your doctor said."

Brennan nodded in agreement, and sat down beside him, and told her what she had learned from the doctor so far.

The hours went on and there was still no sign of the power coming back on, they had gotten some news from Cam, who had told her about who their victim was, and they had decided the first thing they did when they got out would be to go and see the clothing factory. They had finished the water bottle some time and ago, and were now just sitting beside each other. Booth had felt her move around beside him for some time, but he had yet to comment on it. He had a feeling of what might be wrong, a reason he shared completely, and made himself want to move around as well, but he knew it would not really help a lot. Without looking at her he moved his own hand to where hers was lying in her lap. He took her hand and entwined their fingers; he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Are you alright, Bones?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The floor is just hard, and I'm tired."

"Bones, I have already told you once today that you can't lie to me. Is it the dark in here along with the small space?"

She nodded, but realized that he was not looking at her directly, so he would not be able to see her nod.

"Yeah a bit, but really it's nothing. I'm fine, really"

"You aren't fine. I know that because I'm not fine either. Small dark places remind me of the closet I sometimes hid in along with Jared when we were really little, and my father was hurting my mom, or a couple of those places I have been kept while I was serving and was caught, and last it reminds me of Taffet; being on the ship knowing that I might not be able to ever escape in time."

"Booth… I don't know what to say…"

"Please, don't comment on my things, just know that I hate this place as well, especially since we have been sitting here for a long time."

"It reminds me of the days I spent locked in the trunk of a car while in one of my foster homes, or being in that car with Hodgins when I was taken by Taffet, or, some of the worst of times, I get a feeling that I could be back in El Salvador being held captive in a cell with dirt floor and no windows or…" She never said the last thing as she realized who it was she was talking to, and how that could make him feel.

That confession made Booth look at her. He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about with the last thing. When had she been held captive in El Salvador? And why did he not know any of that? How many other experiences like that had she gone through that he did not know about?

"Bones, what did you mean with the last thing you said?"

She took a deep breath. She had never really felt like sharing some of the things she had gone through with Booth: not what her and Michael had been through together once, El Salvador, some of her other run-ins with gangbangers or death squads, or similar things. But now it looked like she might have to tell him. She used, more or less, the same words she had used years ago to explain the same experience to Angela.

"What did he do to you while he had captured you? You said he made you believe that you would die. How did he do that? Have you had other experiences like that one? Please Bones, why have you never said anything about that? "

"I don't talk about it. He said he would shoot me and toss me into a well and no one would ever know who I was or what became of me."

That last thing was too much for him. The thought of what could have happened to her made him pull her into his arms and hold her tight against his chest. He silently thanked God that nothing had happened to her.

"Bones…" he mumbled against her hair. "You didn't answer me. did you have other similar experiences? He was really scared that she had, and that some of them could be worse than that one since he knew that sometimes, or actually a lot of times, happened to women who was captured in such places. He had, after all, taken out more than one person similar to the guy that held her captured in El Salvador, and he had also seen some of those guy's victims.

"Booth… please I really don't want to talk more about it."

"Bones just answer what I asked, please… has it happened more than that one time?"

"Yes, Booth… but I don't want to talk about it, not now at least." She looked up at him. "I promise that I will tell you about the other couple of times but please not today…"

It was very possible that Booth would have objected and made her talk if the light had not come back on at the exact same moment and the elevator began to move down once again. Both of them were so surprised that they moved out of each other's arms. They realized what happened the moment they came to the ground floor and the doors opened. Booth rose from the floor and helped Brennan up. He then pushed the button for his floor. He knew they would both need to drink something and clean up a bit before they could go to the clothing factory, if they could even go today.

When they got to his floor, they walked out of the elevator and over to the door to his apartment. He took out his keys and opened the door. The room which he expected to be dark was covered in a low light from some candles. Who had done that?

"Booth, don't you know that you should never leave candles burning when you leave, it's really dangerous?"

"I didn't light these, Bones. I almost never light candles."

They both heard someone clear his throat. They turned over to see who it was. Booth already had his hand on his gun.

Booth let out a breath of relief when he saw that it was only Sweets. '_What is boy-wonder doing here? And why is he wearing a set of my sweats?'_

"Sweets, what the hell is going on? Why are you here and why do you have my clothes on?"

Sweets told them that he did not want to upset Brennan by using her car, so he had chosen to come up here and stay, and he lit some candles since the power was out. He told them that he had been cold so he had borrowed some of Booths warmer clothes; however Booth could see that he went a bit tenser when he said that, which meant that it was a lie.

"What really happened? Did you wet your pants or something, like the child you are?" Booth laughed. He was going to torture Sweets at some point for his experiment, but right now he just felt like making fun of Sweets.

However, Sweets turned red in his face when Booth said that, and Booth realized he had hit the target without really meaning to.

"You did? Did you really wet your pants Sweets? You really are more like a 6 year old than a 12 year when you do stuff like that" Booth was laughing hard.

Brennan looked confused at him and asked what all that meant and he explained it to her. She, however, just seemed confused and asked Sweets why he would do such a thing. Sweets was completely embarrassed and did not answer so Booth told her that children sometimes get scared of the adults, that made Brennan laugh with him. Poor Sweets was pretty sure he would have to hear about this for a long time.

* * *

Booth and Brennan had driven to the factory and parked. They walked along the road to the side of the building. When Booth felt how icy the walking path was he placed his arm around Brennan to support her and make sure she did not fall.

She pointed at a smaller building they were passing on the way to the bigger one. It had a steam vent, and the snow had melted away. She pointed at the windows.

"The wires on those windows could have made the marks on Abnora's arm?"

Booth pointed to another place where a piece of wood was placed over a window. When he pulled it off they saw that the window was broken. Booth told her he was sure that Abnora had broken that, and Brennan agreed.

They looked through the window and used a flash light to light up the darkened room. They saw faces of young women huddled together in the corner. They were about to identify themselves when they heard someone behind them. It was a man, most likely Albanian from his looks. He asked what they were doing.

Booth identified himself as FBI, and asked if he was Boris: the guy they were supposed to talk to.

"Not Boris" he told them.

Brennan told Booth that the name was Russian, and this man was Arabian. His nose was bleeding and he looked ill. When Brennan saw that, she told Booth that the man might be one of the ones infected with the virus.

"You're sick and need to go to the hospital." Booth told him.

However the guy took a swing at Booth who dodged. He could hear Brennan shouting at him to be careful since the Not-Boris guy could be infected. When the man, once again, moved towards Booth, Brennan hit him hard in the head with a piece of wood two times while Booth swept his feet and tackled him to the ground. He started to handcuff him when the man coughed on him.

"Bones, he might have coughed on me so you should stay away from me for now. Brennan was already over at the window and asked the young women inside if they knew the girl in the picture on her phone.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were sitting on his couch eating their Thai food, while discussing the case. The man they had caught had been one of Boris' helpers, and he had given them a complete confession on what was going on. Boris had been running the factory as a cover for what he did underground. He had been developing the virus as the secret chemical weapon at the factory and the clothing factory had really just been a cover. Abnora had once noticed something suspicious going on and had tried to look into it. When she had confronted Boris, he had denied everything, however he had kidnapped her and given her the infection; while she was held she had tried to escape through the window, but she had been caught again, and then given the virus that horrible way, with the full intention of killing her. The earring she had in her pocket had been from Boris. She had bitten him when he gave her the injection, and she had held on to the ring and hid it, at least that was the way it seemed.

"Angela called me, by the way… she told me that she was not infected as they had first thought, she just had a cold. She had the test taken and it was negative like yours. She also told me that they had been worrying that something might be wrong with their baby, that he or she might have Spina bifida, the spilt spine, since Cam thought she could see that when she gave Angela an ultrasound. However nothing was wrong in reality, so they were both very relieved."

"I'm glad nothing was wrong with their baby that would have been horrible."

"I agree. It really would. I have to say I'm also very glad that none of us caught the virus."

"Agree with you there Bones. Hey, there is something I would like to ask if you wanted to do."

"Okay, what?"

He took one of her hands in both of his.

"I would like for us to promise that we will be together when I have gotten my time and we have caught Broadsky, so we can give our child the family neither of us really had."

She smiled at that, but nodded in agreement. He rose from the couch and walked over and took a piece of paper and a pen as well as one of Sweets candles, which was still lit, and carried it over to the table.

"What's that for?" she asked a bit surprised.

"I thought we could do it a bit like with the little Bones the witches gave me, just that we write it down as something we wish for, and then burn the paper over the candle."

"Booth, that is ridiculous. It's a superstitious belief system. Can't we just promise each other that's what we will do and shake hands?"

"Please, Bones, just give me this one… Please?"

She looked at him. He was making puppy dog eyes at her and giving her a charm smile. She knew that she would never be able to resist that, so she nodded and took the paper he handed her along with the pen. She wrote down the promise, and gave him the pen so he could do the same. When they were done they held the two pieces of paper onto the candle and saw them burn up. When they were completely gone they looked each other in the eyes, smiling.

**That was the end of part 3. The206Bones won my little question in last chapter**** and got to name the Angela/Hodgins baby.**

**I really hope this chapter was worth the wait, it will be some time before I update again, since I have an episode of migraine these days, which makes it very hard for me to concentrate on writing, so I have almost written nothing of the next chapter. I'm really sorry for that but I hope you will bear with me.**

**I would like to say t****hank you for reading it means a lot to me, if you have the time I would really love to hear your thoughts about this long chapter.**


	8. After The Feet on The Beach

**Okay first I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this story. But I have begun to read up to my upcoming exams so I have not been able to concentrate on writ****ing this story or at least a version of this episode of my own. Since the whole thing with this story is that it follows the show to some degree but just have my version based on spoilers which includes sides… and this episode have already aired I decided to do something different which did not take as long time as me writing a version of this episode would have. I wrote an epilogue for the episode, which relays on that the case happened the way it did on the show, the only difference was that Brennan was pregnant during the case. I will do the same thing for The Truth in the Myth.**

**The next thing I would like to say is that I will do a completely different thing for the Finder Pilot. For the one I won't even try to make a epilogue and I decided long ago after a consolations with my Beta that I would not even try to write that one since I have no desire to send time writing Walter Sherman. So we (my beta and me) decided to instead of doing something with that episode (The Finder pilot), to make an episode which was completely ours. We co-authored it and discussed everything the whole way through.**

**It turned it great I would say, we made our own case from an idea my beta had long ago, and we developed two new characters in the process. These two have their own history and personality, and at least one of them is very much in that "Episode", they will be recurring characters to some degree and will show up at least one more o****ne you hear most about in our "Episode" will most likely show up more than that one more time.**

**There will be a reference and a small flash back to the Finder episode in the beginning of what we have wrote but that is it.**

**Next I would like to say thank you to my incredible beta: Whatever55, who has decided to proofread my story even while being very buzzy these last days.**

**Whatever55 have a couple of weeks ago posted a new Bones story which is really great and very exciting. The story ****takes place before the last two episodes in season 4, and have the some great B&B batter and a very exciting case. Really it is it is great so far, so really you should go check it out and leave a review. **

**In the end I would like to thank everyone who ****placed my story on alerted-lis, as their favorite or left reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

_"What's that for?" she asked a bit surprised._

_"I thought we could do it a bit like with the little Bones the witches gave me, just that we write it down as something we wish for, and then burn the paper over the candle."_

_"Booth, that is ridiculous. It's a superstitious belief system. Can't we just promise each other that's what we will do and shake hands?"_

_"Please, Bones, just give me this one… Please?"_

_She looked at him. He was making puppy dog eyes at her and giving her a charm smile. She knew that she would never be able to resist that, so she nodded and took the paper he handed her along with the pen. She wrote down the promise, and gave him the pen so he could do the same. When they were done they held the two pieces of paper onto the candle and saw them burn up. When they were completely gone they looked each other in the eyes, smiling._

* * *

**After Feet on the Beach**

Booth looked over at his partner as she kept on speaking about where words you used normally came from. She had been horrible towards the poor foot guy, and he really was pleased that she had apologized in the end, no matter what word she chose to use for it. Especially since the poor guy would have no idea why she had spent so much energy taking him down or why she was harder on others these days than she had been for a long time. He knew the pregnancy was making her tired and moody, and that she was not used to feeling like that, and that made her feel stressed and made her more easily annoyed at others and the lack of their knowledge or competence. He, himself, had gotten irate from her a couple of times. He also knew that the morning sickness she was experiencing these days was not making her easier to be around, and it also made her lack patience, which was already not her strong side. She had taken it out on one of her interns more than once. Since they were now in the beginning of April, it was common knowledge from all at the lab that she was pregnant and that actually did make her hormonal and tired. Cam had once made a comment to him if he actually thought they were ready to deal with a pregnant Temperance Brennan and what that could mean. At that point he had just given her a look which told her to never say that again, however as the weeks had gone on he had, in his mind, agreed with her. It was not just one thing with Brennan, who was normally strong and independent, never sick and never weak. This pregnancy made her all of those things. Even Angela, who had not so long ago gone through the early stage of a pregnancy, thought it took harder on Brennan than it did on her at that point.

They had gone over to do most of their breakfast meetings at home since the smell of the diner sometimes made her feel more ill with her morning sickness, and her throwing up while he was holding her hair and rubbing her back at the diners small bathroom had not been on either's favorite things to do. When they did go there, it was mostly if they had to meet with Sweets or someone else, or if it was a bit later on in the day where her morning sickness would not be a horrible as it was in the morning. He cooked her breakfast most of those mornings to make sure she actually ate even though she was feeling nauseas; he knew she needed breakfast and food in general.

The cutting back on caffeine had been one thing she had hated; he had thought you should cut it all out and the first morning they went out after their big talk he had ordered chamomile tea for her while at the diner. That had not gone over well at all, especially when he had told her she would have to stop drinking coffee. She had been pissed to enough that he had actually thought she would hit him. She had, however, told him in her very best Dr. Temperance Brennan voice that what he had just said was wrong and you were allowed a certain amount of caffeine if he really wanted to follow those stupid rules… of course no matter what she said, she had, until then, not cut back a lot on her coffee since that was one thing she had actually not thought about needing to do. She told him she would be allowed one cup a day if he really wanted her to follow that rule. He had said he did, and that had been the agreement she would have one cup of coffee with caffeine each day. The days after she had started that she had been more stubborn and easily annoyed than ever, and it was those days there Cam had figured out that Brennan was indeed pregnant. And after Cam found out almost everyone at the lab found out, including Daisy, who had told Sweets, who ended up being the last to learn about her pregnancy. Of course he had wanted them to discuss it in a new round of therapy, what it meant that she was pregnant from a night with an unknown man, and how Booth felt helping her out. They had both told him that would never happen, unless he wanted the whole lab to know about his little child-like incident while they were in the elevator. That had made Sweets stay quiet, since he had no desire to have Hodgins laugh at him, for peeing in his pants. Really that little incident on Sweets part had come in handy for them.

* * *

He looked over at her once again. She had stopped talking and was drinking her apple juice; he knew she needed to get home soon or she would be even more tired and moody tomorrow morning than she would if she actually got home somewhat early. She looked up at him.

"Booth have you heard anything of what I have told you?"

"Sure, Bones, every bit."

He gave her a smile. In reality he had no idea what she had been talking about after the word definitions. She gave him an unsure look, which clearly showed that she was not sure that he had been listing.

"Come on, Bones, it's getting late," he said before she would start to question him about what she had said.

"But Booth…"

She was trying to object to them going home already, but he just shook his head and gave her a look which clearly said that he was not in the mood for her to object. She pouted at him, but he just smiled at her. He actually hated when she did that because for some reason it always made him want to kiss her until she no longer had that little pout on her lips. He paid for their drinks, and led her out of the bar and over to his car, where she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Should you be driving when you've been drinking?"

"Nice try, Bones. Very nice!"

"Yeah, I thought so." She gave him a real smile now.

He drove her home and followed her up to her apartment even though she said she could easily do that on her own.

Then they got to her door, and when she turned around to say good bye she realized two things: that she had wished to stay longer at the Founding Fathers because she did not yet feel ready to say goodbye to him for the day and that he could just as well stay at her place since he would most likely be over the next morning to make breakfast for her and take care of her.

"Booth, would you stay the night here?" She was unsure on how he would take that offer; how he would actually feel about spending the night at her place.

"Bones, you know I still need time before that."

"It's just it would seem more logical since it's late as you said before, and you always come over early in the morning to make breakfast for me and help me when I am throwing up because of the morning sickness, and to do that you are here around 6 o' clock most of the time, which mean you will have to wake up around 5 to shower get ready and get here, so I just thought it would be easier if you slept here…"

"Oh I thought…"

"You thought I was thinking about sex."

"Yeah…" He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, I really meant to sleep, I'm tired Booth and I know I'll be tired in the morning so at the moment I'd actually prefer to sleep at night no matter what."

He smiled at what she said. He actually already knew she was tired, after all she had been yawning in the car. He also knew she was right; it would be one hell of a lot easier to sleep at her place than get up around 5 in the morning. He did have an extra suit in the car and his gym bag. Driving around with an extra suit in the back of the car was something he had learned while working with her since you never knew when they would come across some kind of disgusting decomposed body or some evidence which always made his pants messy. So he nodded, he could sleep over, he would just take the couch, he told her he would be back in 5 minutes, he just needed to get his bag.

She agreed and went inside while he went down and got the bag and suit. When he came up again she had already changed into her sleepwear, which at the moment contained some kind of tank top and a pair of sweat pants. He had seen her wearing those kinds of clothes a lot since he started to take part in her pregnancy since it was actually what she was most comfortable wearing, and she changed into it as soon as she got home and was still wearing it when he came over in the morning.

"Okay, Bones, I'll take the couch, so just tell me where to find a pillow and a blanket."

"Booth you shouldn't be sleeping on the couch. It's not good for your back. I would offer you the guest room, but I closed it off some time ago. It's not cleaned or anything. So you can have my bed. I can take the couch."

"I won't let you sleep on the couch. You're pregnant, Bones; you deserve a good night's sleep in your own bed."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes, it does. You are already feeling like crap most of the time because you are tired. You have a migraine sometimes, and you are dealing with morning sickness, so I won't let sleeping on the couch add to your feeling bad."

"Booth…"

"Bones…"

"Fine, but at least sleep in the bed with me. It's a large bed so you can have the right side of the bed."

"Okay, Bones."

He knew she would not allow him to sleep on her couch with the mood she was in, so he found it easier to give up and let her have it her way. She went into the bedroom, and he went to change into his gym pants and t-shirt. He came into her bedroom, and took the other side of her bed. It felt very domestic and unusual for them. They had slept in the same bed before, but it had never been one of their beds. Her inviting him into her bed was strange, but also very comfortable he discovered when he got in. It smelled like her, and was soft and a whole lot better in quality than the one he had at the moment. After all he had bought a new one when Hannah left, and, being broke from the engagement ring, he had gotten an Ikea one, and probably not the best one. This one he was sure his back would enjoy. He would think about allowing regular sleepovers in her bed even though he was still not ready for a full relationship with her.

Brennan turned to look at him.

"Booth, there is something I would like to ask you."

"Okay Bones spit it out." He had turned to face her.

"Was there other reasons why you wanted me to be contrite to Dr. Filmore than the ones you gave me in the car because you seemed really insisting on making me be contrite to him?"

"Yeah, Bones, there was one."

"Okay… why do you sound like that?"

"It's just I want to be sure you show that side of yourself more often. Plus it's important when you are a parent to be able to apologize or be contrite, if you keep on preferring to call it that. Someday our child will do something you won't like and you will argue or fight with our Little Bones, and when that day comes it's important that you know how to make up again with our child; let him and her know that you're sorry and feel bad about being angry or fighting. Plus sometimes you might actually be wrong and our child be right, after all if he or she is a bit like their mother she would most likely not be wrong a lot or like to be wrong so…"

"You want to be sure I can be contrite to our child? Booth I will love our child, I already do."

"I know, Bones, I know, but those things don't always go against each other, actually you normally hurt the ones you love the most. That's why your father and mother could hurt you so much."

She nodded her head in indication that she understood what he was saying.

"Thank you, Booth, for helping to be being better. And thank you for staying here tonight: for some reason it makes me feel safer than I ever have before."

"I'm glad it does. You should try to sleep now, Bones."

She nodded and turned over to her other side: the side she usually slept on. He was now facing her back. He stared at her for a moment and then reached over and rubbed her back. It made her scoot closer to him and he pulled her into his arms so he was holding her. She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach and that was when he felt the small hard bump under his fingers. He felt a warmth spread through his body . . . he was touching their baby! Wow! It felt amazing. He felt a surge of protectiveness so he pulled her closer to his chest. Sliding her hand over his, Brennan placed it on top of Booth's, and then closed her eyes, finally ready to sleep.

Booth heard her breathing even out, indicating that she had fallen asleep and then finally let sleep claim himself.

**I hope you liked this chapter even though it is different from the rest of the story, but I thought I would still give you something for this episode, though it was not my own take on it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	9. After The truth in the Myth

**Okay as I already said in last chapter, have I done the same for this chapter as that one, written an epilogue which relays on that the case happened the way it did on the show, the only difference was that Brennan was pregnant during the case, just like I did for "The Feet on the Beach". **

**The next thing I would like to say is that I will do (have done) a completely different thing for the Finder Pilot (next episode). For the one I won't even try to make an epilogue and I decided long ago after a consultations with my Beta that I would not even try to write that one since I have no desire to spend time writing Walter Sherman. So we (my beta and me) decided to instead of doing something with that episode (The Finder pilot), to make an episode which was completely ours.  
We co-authored it and discussed everything the whole way through.  
It turned it great I would say, we made our own case from an idea my beta had long ago, and we developed two new characters in the process.  
There will be a small reference and a small flash back to the Finder case in the beginning of what we have written but that is it. **

**Next I would like to say that this chapter is not proofread, I am sorry for that, since my incredible beta: Whatever55, is on vacation for a week and a half, but will probably proofread this one when she gets home so a corrected version will probably be upload some time much later on.**

**Whatever55 have a couple of weeks ago posted a new Bones story which is really great and very exciting. To all of you who don't like season 6 or the 100**

**th**** this story is perfect, since it takes place before the last two episodes in season 4. Really it is exciting so please go check it out. **

**In the end I would like to thank everyone who placed my story on alerted-list, added me as an author on their alert-list, as their favorite story-list or left reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

_She nodded and turned over to her other side:__the__side she usually slept on. He was now facing her back. He stared at her for a moment and__then__reached over and rubbed her back. It made her scoot closer to him and he pulled her into his arms so he was holding her. She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach and that was when he__felt__the small hard bump under his fingers.__He felt a warmth spread through his body . . . he was touching their baby!__Wow! It __felt amazing. He felt a surge of protectiveness so he pulled her closer to his chest.__Sliding her hand over his, Brennan placed it on top of Booth's, and __then __closed her eyes, __finally ready to sleep._

_Booth heard her breathing even out,__indicating __that __she had fallen asleep and __then __finally let sleep __claim __himself._

* * *

**After The Truth in the Myth**

Booth smiled when he saw her drive away in the cab. For once he was not left with a heavy heart while she drove away from him in the back of a cab, while waving goodbye.  
This time he felt light hearted, though a bit sad that he could not sleep over tonight like he had done a lot of times since the night she had invited him to stay over after the "feet case". Tonight however it was not possible since Angela had insisted that she came over early tomorrow to Brennan's place to take Brennan shopping for pregnancy clothes, and no matter what the others knew about him helping her out with her pregnancy, they were not yet ready for the questions it would give if someone found that he slept over at Brennan's place a lot of nights. Actually it had been over a week since he had last been at his own place, so it was more sleep over than could easily be covered.  
A lot of his stuff was already left at her place, it had happened without her ever bring it up, nothing being asked. It had started with small things like toilet things and shampoo, but when it had been dirty clothes of his thrown into her laundry and she had watched it without saying anything and instead of giving it back to him, she had placed it in between some of her own so he had extra clothes for safety at her place. She also had taken to wear some of it which made him smile and feel a little bit more possessive, like he had marked her as his in more than one way.  
Booth continued to stare down the street after the now gone cab before he went to his own car to drive home and go to bed.

When he got home to his own apartment, he turned on the TV to see if he could find a game or anything else worth watching. This was the one good thing of being back at his own place, he had a TV here a big one which was set up and ready for use. He had long been thinking of making Brennan get one, after today he knew she had one however it was hid away. He needed to get her to put it up ready for use so he would watch games over at her place sometimes or perhaps a movie or TV-show, something which could help her catch up on her lack of popular culture, plus it could perhaps be a good way for them to relax sometimes in the evening after a hard day. Giving Brennan a better understanding for television and how interesting it could be, could also be a form for preparation for her, for when she would need to go on maternity leave, first from field work and later for work at all.  
They had not yet discussed those things; in reality he was afraid to confront her about it. The problem was that she would soon enter her second trimester and at a meeting he had with Cullen a few weeks ago, after he learned of Brennan's pregnancy, he had learned that though there were no real rules against female agents, or in this case consulates for how long they were allowed field work during pregnancy, as long as they were psychical fit, it was advisable to take them out sometime during the second trimester. Booth had yet to share this information with Brennan, he already knew she would throw a fit over it, since he was pretty sure she planned on working the whole way through her 2nd trimester and most of the way through her 3rd as well, since she would see no reason why she could not do that, why working might course some kind of trouble. He would love nothing more than to take her off field work upon entering the second term as a lot would chose or be asked to but he knew it would not happen, since she was fit, the pregnancy might be harder on her than most others but it had not made her stop working out, so he could not use that excuse and he knew she would never allow him to do it because he worried for her, she was way to independent for that. He would probably end up letting her stay in the field for most of her second term as _well perhaps he could very slowly ease her out so she got used to it before he stopped completely taken her into the field_, because in the end it would include everything from crime-scenes to interviews or stakeouts, it was a good thing her interns had been so well trained through the years so that they would be prepared for to be alone at the crime scene.

Booth had been zapping through lots of TV-programs while he thought of Brennan and her field work. There was nothing interesting on to night so he decided to take a somewhat early night.

He did not know how long it had been since he had gone to bed, but he was pretty sure that it had been more than an hour. For some reason he could not fall asleep to night no matter what way he turn or what side he lay on, something was missing, and he had a gut feeling that, that specific thing was Brennan, who he had now gotten so used to sleeping beside. He turned to his left side once again, for what seemed like number one million and one times. The moment he had turned over his phone rang. That was just what he needed, another case. He grabbed it and saw who was calling. It was Brennan which really could and would most likely mean another case already.

"Booth"

"Hey, it is me, were you sleeping?"

"No, Bones. What is up?"

"The sky or ceiling! Why do you ask that?"

"It is just a saying Bones. It means what do you want?"

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep, which is never really a problem for me. Normally when I go to bed I fall asleep almost immediately, especially since I became pregnant."

"Okay, any idea why you can't sleep tonight?"

"Well I was thinking about, and what I came up with is completely irrational but I can't find other reasons. I can't sleep since you are not here, so I was calling to ask if you could come over?"

"Really you can't sleep when I am not there?"

"No for some reason I can't, so will you come over?"

"Remember we agreed it was not a possible since you were going shopping with Angela tomorrow morning and she could not see that I had spent the night at your place."

"Please Booth, I know that it is just I am really tired and I need sleep but I can't sleep. We will just tell Angela you have been helping a bit more out these last couple of days since I have had a couple of really strong episodes of morning sickness, or something."

"Okay Bones, you do need sleep. I will be there soon"

"Thank you; remember your key for you can lock yourself in."

He got dressed and found his gun, badge, wallet, phone, and keys. When he got to her place he opened her door, went inside and locked up. He really needed to talk to her about starting to use the deadbolt in morning. He changed his clothes to his sleepwear and went to bed. The moment she felt his presence beside her she scooted over so her back was flush against his chest, he placed his arms around her. This was the position that had become their usually sleeping position through the nights they spend together. Personally he loved this position since it made him feel incredible close to her as well as their child. He also felt like he would be able to protect her no matter what when she was in his arms like this, plus it actually comforted him.  
A week ago they had a case with a child's body, he hated those kind of cases, and he had to admit there had been nothing better than to hold Brennan in his arms and be able to feel her and their baby close like this that night.

The moment he had placed his arms around her he had felt her breathing begin to even out and her fall asleep. He nuzzled her hair and breathed her in. In these moments at night he knew for sure that there was nothing he wanted more than to spend every night for the rest of his life with her in his arms like this. These moments at night made him more determined than ever to find Broadsky, so he could put an end to him, and make sure he never got closed to Brennan. Finding him would also bring his son back and he really did long to see Parker.

Booth felt Brennan entwist their fingers while at sleep, that move pulled him from any thought of his sadness of his son being in witness protection or his hate for Broadsky, instead it made him enjoy one peacefully moment with the woman who carried his child and in all reality was the love of his life.

He placed a kiss on her hair and pulled her even closer and fell asleep.

**Okay that was all for now I hope you enjoyed it. There will most likely be another chapter up tomorrow. That one will be part 1 of my beta's and mine episode. The episode which will introduce two new recurring characters**** my beta and I have created. The female character will most likely be included in a least 2-3 more "episodes" for season six.  
Does the fact that there will be a female character make you nervous? Especially when I say she will show up more than once more, also I can say she will already know Booth very well :-) Am I scarring anyone yet? **

**Oh one thing however, I have absolutely no idea how long you would be able to work in the field during pregnancy, these thise was written to fit the story.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this!**


	10. The Facts in the Child Part 1

**The Facts in the Child**

**A/N. So this is part 1 of 5 for our case. I co-wrote it with my Beta, whatever55. We called this one "The Facts in the Child". It does start with a short reference to The Finder episodes sides, meaning not what it ended up being. For the sake of this story ignore all that about Booth still being in the military when Parker was born. There will be a difference in how the some things in the Finder happened in my story and what it ended up being, it is not a mistake it is a choice, to use a few things which were in the sides instead of the episode.**

**Also, if you like this case check out whatever55's story "Killing for Revenge"…The story takes place before the last two episodes in season 4, and have the some great B&B batter and a very exciting case. Really it is it is great so far, so really you should go check it out and leave a review.  
Summary is… a serial killer is on the loose who targets little boys Rebecca doesn't tell Booth Parker's missing. What happens when things get more complicated? Cullen is still around too.**

**I would like to say thank you to all of you that has reviewed, added the story to your alerts list, or added it to your favorites list.**

_**New note. I appolegize for the French in the first version of this chapter, two of my readers FrancieAusten and manonct were kind enough to let me know that I had made a mistake using Google-translate for that part. I am really sorry for that, but grateful to those two for their help. **_

_**FrancieAusten wrote the correct version to me, so thank you for that:-) **_

_**If I at some other point make very disturbing mistakes or mistakes which make reading difficult, or mistakes with facts or other things, please let me know I am really grateful for that. **_

**I don't own Bones, neither my beta nor I do if we did we would make a lot more money than we do, and probably not use our ideas for Fanfic:-)**

* * *

Brennan and Booth were having breakfast at the diner. Even after her morning sickness had stopped they had continued with the tradition of eating breakfast or lunch together. Today was no exception. Even though there had been some distance since they had gotten back from Florida a few days ago. The distance was mostly due to the fact that Booth was being cranky and irritated. Brennan had tried to cheer him up a couple of times, but it did not seem to work. He was actually acting like he was slightly mad at her, and she had no idea what she had done to make him react like that. She tried to think back to what had gone on in Florida.

They had found the body in the swamp, and the alligators had had a field day on that. They had needed help during the investigation and part of that help had come from Walter Sherman, better known as The Finder. Booth had already known him from his army days, and they had not liked each other very much. Booth had shown off his Alpha Male attributes every chance he got in front of Walter, which had annoyed her a lot, since she had found Walter interesting and a bit charming. She had also pointed out when she first saw him that he had some very pleasing features which would make him a great mate. Booth had growled at that one, and had actually been moody, as Angela would say, after that. Was that the problem: her comment on Walter's looks? Why would that make Booth upset? It was not like she had done something about it, and Angela always told her it was alright to look, as long as you didn't touch or do something more than look. She had compared it to window shopping for some strange reason and told Brennan that was what she did with Booth. Brennan tried to think back to see if she had done more than "window shopping". When it came to her that was something that could have made Booth go from moody to cranky and almost mad. Why had she even done that? She hadn't even been interested in Walter even though he was good looking. Booth was better looking than him, and she had no desire for any other man other than Booth.

* * *

_Booth and Brennan had left the bar, and Booth was already over by their rented car. Brennan walked over to him when she heard Walter call her name from behind._

_"Dr. Brennan?"_

_She turned around to face him and saw him holding out a flat box towards her, indicating for her to take it. She took it and opened it. Inside she found her Science fair medal from seventh grade. She was shocked._

_"You found it! That's… I was going to say impossible, but since you've found it, it's not… I lost this."_

_"Bones, are you okay?" Booth called over to her._

_"Why wouldn't she be?" Walter asked Booth._

_Under the medal she found an old newspaper clip._

_"Sometimes people ask me to find something like a chart, but the real treasures are something else."_

_The newspaper clip was an article about the fair but is had a picture of Brennan when she was 11 years old together with her parents._

_"This is my mom and dad. It's the only picture I have ever seen of the three of us together!"She embraced Walter. "I am extremely grateful!"_

_"Grateful enough to sleep with me?" he asked hopeful._

_"I don't have sex with men out of gratitude,"but she did lean over and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

* * *

Why had she done that in front of Booth? Yes she was grateful for the picture, but she was not a hugging person or an affectionate person towards people she did not know well or care for. Booth knew that. It had to be that which was bothering him.

"Booth, I was never interested in Walter in a sexual way. I meant what I said with him having a pleasing structure, but I was not interested in more with him. Why would I when I have you and have promised to wait for you?"

"Oh… well… I don't know Bones… you did date two guys at the same time once, so I thought maybe that I was just the one to give you intellectual stimulation and you wanted Sherman or some other jerk to give you sexual company."

"Booth that's ridiculous. I know what I've done before and it's not possible to change the past, but I can tell you that I have changed and during a lot of our cases I have come to realize how much it can hurt others when you don't follow the rules applying to a monogamous relationship. In addition to that, I also discovered during the period of time there you were living with Hannah how much it actually hurts to see someone you have feelings of amorous love for in a relationship with someone else. Therefore I can promise you that I would never be with Walter, especially since I know that the two of you have some kind of animal fight going on to see who the true alpha male was. Of course you won over Walter, which is not something I generally appreciate, but I would have to say it is somewhat comforting to know, at the moment when I am carrying your child, that I have indeed chosen the best possible mate… "

Booth's facial expression brightened after hearing what Brennan had just said.

"Did you just compliment me and tell me you love me in one sentence? What happened to you because that is so unlike you?"

Brennan gave him a soft smile in return. She really wanted him to be sure that she had absolutely no interest in Walter Sherman or any other guys like him.

"Could you please say those things again?" Booth asked her.

"I am not one for repeating myself!"

"Please Bones… it would mean a lot."

Brennan gave him an intense look while she thought about whatever or not to repeat what she had said, and then she smiled. For a short moment Booth was sure she would give in and actually repeat the words she had just spoken, however he had forgotten that you should never underestimate Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Je t'aime Seeley Booth. Tu es mon meilleur ami et mon amour. Tu es le seul dans mon mon coeur. Je t'adore ."

Booth was completely confused. Whatever she had said she had not said in a soft voice instead it had a slight edge of annoyance so it couldn't possibly be a good thing.

"What did you just say? Did you just curse or disrespect me in a foreign language? What language were you even speaking?"

That made Brennan laugh out loud.

"I guess it really is great that you never needed that anthropologist in Montreal if you didn't even understand that. I can tell you I didn't say anything bad in any way. In fact I think what I just said would be considered pretty good, but I really need to get to the lab now… Yesterday I started to work on a Jane Doe from bone storage and she had been there for about three decades so her family really needs to know what happened to her. If you want to know what I said I would advise you to look it up. You should be able to find it using one of those translation functions you can find online these days. "

"Please, Bones, just tell me what you just said!"

"No!" Brennan rose from her seat. "Will you give me a lift to the lab?"

"Sure just let me pay. On the way there you can tell me what you said."

"I am not going to tell you." They left the diner while arguing about whether or not Brennan should tell Booth what she had told him in French or not.

* * *

Brennan had gone straight back to limbo to look over the remains of her Jane Doe, who had been there for three decades now. She studied them and placed the tissue markers on the skull. It looked like there had been a blow to the head, but she decided to study that part closer after she had gotten a face and identity for the woman.

Before she went up to give Angela the skull, she looked for other identification markers on the bones. The woman had to have been in her early to mid-thirties (the same age she was now) and, from the pelvis bone, she could see that the woman had given birth at least once, most likely more than once. The bones also showed signs of abuse, both healed and unhealed, meaning she had been abused shortly before her death. She had most likely been in an abusive home or relationship. She also had damage to her bones that indicated she had been protecting something or someone else.

She walked to Angela's office to give her the skull. This woman deserved to get a face and, if it was possible, to find and bring to justice whoever had hurt her in such a way.

"Hi, Ange. Can you give her a face?" She showed a very pregnant Angela the skull.

"Yuck, Bren… No how are you? Or when will you pop your baby?... Just an icky skull."

"That is very incorrect, Angela. You won't be popping your child as you put it. You will be giving birth, and I would imagine that it would be soon since you are around the end of your term now. But how are you?"

"I'm fine, but my back is hurting, which I really don't like."

"What kind of pain is it?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's not labor pain yet… Actually unfortunately, since I can't wait for this to be over and be able to wear a normal dress or pair of pants without elastic in the waist… How can you look so good while pregnant? You don't look huge at all! I am so jealous!"

"I just might be one of those women who don't show that much, but it is more likely I will just gain more weight later on: around week 18-20 I would estimate…"

"When is your next ultrasound, and is Booth going with you again?"

"It won't be before week 20 I think. As I told you, my doctor thought everything looked good, so I won't be having another too soon. I think Booth is going with me, after all he has offered to take me to all my appointments… But can you do the facial reconstruction of this woman and try to look her up in the missing persons reports and figure out who she is, please?"

"Sure, Bren. Anything additional I should know about when looking at the reports."

"She would be in her thirties and have given birth, she has also been abused and would perhaps have a hospital record with information of Fractura corporis ulnae et radii, and similar fractures."

"What did the last part mean?"

"Broken arm, where both bones have been broke at the same time."

"Oh… sure I can do that. Who does such a thing to a woman?"

Brennan just shook her head. She knew that Angela hated cases involving either abused woman or children, and she hated them as well, but she had more years of practice handling them than Angela, plus she was better at compartmentalizing which was useful in this job, even more so when you had a bunch of pregnancy hormones which actually made it harder sometimes to see things like this. She decided to do some paperwork while waiting on Angela's ID for the woman, instead of finding a new John or Jane Doe.

* * *

Booth strolled into the Jeffersonian. He was in a fairly good mood. Everything was back on track with Brennan after the whole Florida fiasco with Walter. Nobody had been found murdered…at least recently. Brennan had called him earlier, telling him that the Jane Doe she had started on today had been murdered. She had been found a little over 30 years ago, so he found himself at the lab working a very old murder. He was very pleased with the fact that he didn't need to come up with an excuse to come to the lab to check up on Brennan and their baby.

When Brennan had called him earlier today she had told him that she was already giving the skull to Angela to give her a face. She said that more than 30 years was long enough to wait for answers and she wanted to get the family their answers as soon as possible. That's why he was here now. He wanted to see if Angela had a face yet and found out who it was. He went into Angela's office, figuring afterward he'd try to drag Brennan home for the night, since it was getting pretty late. He figured if Angela had a face they'd need to wait until tomorrow to let the family know, if there was any family left.

He walked into Angela's office. She was sitting on her couch sketching, sketch pad resting gently on her baby bump.

"Hey. Anything with our Jane Doe?" Booth asked her, flashing a grin, trying to keep her in a good mood.

"What…All work with you…No 'Hey, Ange. You're looking good. How are you?'"

Booth held back his eye roll and humored her. "Hey, Ange. You're looking good. How are you?" Angela laughed at how easily she just manipulated him. She definitely had to fill Brennan in on how easy it is when she gets further into her pregnancy. She could have some great fun getting Booth to do things for her.

"Hey, Booth. I'm great, ready to get this kid out of me. I swear this kid loves using my bladder as a punching bag. What can I do for you?"

"Did you get anything on our Jane Doe?"

"I finished the reconstruction late this morning and it's been running through the missing persons file on the computer. It hasn't found a result yet. Hang on a sec and I'll check to see where we are." She put the sketch pad on the couch next to her and tried to stand. She sunk too far into the cushions. "Can you give me a hand?" Booth helped her off the couch. She waddled over to her computer.

"Are you going over to the family now if we have an identity?"

"Nah, it's getting too late. I figured I'd go argue with Bones that it was time to come home for the night and tell the family in the morning."

"Going home with Bren, huh?" she asked him, grin on her face, still looking through her computer.

"It's not like that, Ange. I'm there as a friend and if she needs help with anything." He was saved from Angela continuing with questions by the computer.

"Huh," Angela said.

"What?" Booth came around to look at the screen too. A big 'No Matches Found' was displayed. "Ok. Can you pull up your sketch and print a copy out for me to take to the Hoover? I'll see if I can find anything."

"Yeah." She pulled up the image on the screen. Booth froze at the image that appeared before him. He almost didn't notice the page come out of the printer, but he did. He quickly grabbed it and started heading out of the office, calling a thanks over his shoulder before Angela could tell something was wrong. He didn't quite make it though and she had noticed something was up.

"Hold it," She called sternly, in her no nonsense voice. He froze in his tracks, not wanting to piss off a pregnant woman. "Turn around." He slowly turned around trying to make it appear as if he was perfectly fine.

"What's up? You need something?" he asked trying to sound cheerful. She saw right through him.

"You just tried to bolt out of here, and you ask me what's up." Angela said crossing her arms, giving him the message loud and clear that he wasn't getting out of here without talking.

"Angela, can we just drop it."

"No. Sit," she told him forcefully pointing to the chair. He didn't move this time. Brennan came into the office as they were having the stare off. She looked back and forth between the two.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked, confused as to why there was a lot of tension coming from Booth. Booth looked at her.

"What are you doing here, Bones?"

"I came to see if anything was found in missing persons and to see if you were here yet."

"Nothing came up in missing persons, Sweetie. Booth here though saw the sketch and made a break for the door." Booth handed her the sketch, silently explaining. She took a look at it and instantly understood.

"Oh."

"Come on, it's late. Let's get home," Booth told her.

"Yeah," she said, knowing now wasn't the time to argue. "I just have to grab my things from my office."

"I'll meet you at the SUV."

"Ok," she said as he left. She started to follow.

"What was that about, Sweetie?" Brennan turned back around.

"Apparently our families are even more alike than we thought." Angela looked confused. "Now both of our mothers have been found murdered in Limbo." Angela's eyes widened.

"Oh… Sweetie go…" Brennan quickly left to get her stuff and get home with Booth.

* * *

The ride to Brennan's apartment was quiet. Brennan knew he wasn't ready to talk yet and wasn't going to push. Booth pulled into a spot in front of her building. He turned off the car and they both got out. The walk to her apartment and into it was silent. When they got inside, Booth went over to the couch and just sank down into it. Brennan went to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for herself and two beers for Booth. She knew he was going to need them tonight.

She went over to join him on the couch, handed him one beer, and put the other on the coffee table in front of him. She stayed silent, both of them sipping their drinks, knowing he'd talk when he was ready. She had questions for him, but knew he had to start the conversation. It was silent for a while.

Booth had just finished the first beer and swapped it out for the second one that Brennan had put on the table for him. Brennan realized he wasn't going to break the silence and knew she had to break it, but leave it so that he didn't have to respond if he didn't really want to.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, breaking the silence. They both knew the answer, but this would give him the opportunity to start talking without starting the conversation. He stayed silent for a while, and Brennan was starting to think he wasn't going to respond.

"No…" he eventually responded, knowing that she knew the answer already anyway. He didn't want to lie to her. He fell silent again, not really knowing how to continue. Brennan stayed silent now, knowing he was gathering his thoughts. He sighed heavily and she put her hand on his knee to provide him some support. He finally decided to start with something simple. "I'm going to have to call the FBI and get another agent assigned to the case. I'm not going to be allowed to officially work this case."

"I know. Don't worry. We'll still find out what happened." Booth chuckled slightly, but it was a dark humor.

"You didn't hear me. I said 'officially'. No way in hell am I completely giving this case away. Everything goes through me still too."

"Are you going to be allowed to?"

"I really don't care. I'm going to whether they like it or not." He fell silent for a few moments then added more quietly, "I have to be doing something…" He fell silent again. She let him sit silently for a few minutes before she spoke.

"What are you thinking?"

"I have no idea. I'm just really confused…"

"Why?"

"There's just so much with finding her there and finding out that she's been there so long… you said she's been there for around 30 years?"

"Yeah. She's been at the lab for 30 years. The imbecile who filled in the documents didn't mark when she was found though, and samples weren't taken from the scene when it was ruled accidental."

"So, how did you figure out it was murder?"

"It was ruled in the document that the victim fell on the rock that was under her head. The damage to the victim's skull wouldn't have been caused by a rock. Plus the force for the amount of damage would have to be much greater than it would be from falling." Booth winced slightly at the bluntness and when she said victim. "Sorry," she added when she saw it.

"Don't worry. I get it. It's how you are able to stay separate from it and solve it. I really wish I could do that too sometimes." He leaned forward and set his now half empty bottle on the table. He then leant back into the couch and dropped his head back on the top of the couch, shutting his eyes. She let him sit there for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Something else is on your mind too."

"Yeah…" he said without opening his eyes or turning to her. He fell silent for a few moments. Brennan knew though that he just needed to figure out how to phrase what was on his mind. "I just…" he sighed, trying to figure out how to explain what was bothering him. "I never really thought about trying to find her over the years, you know… I mean, yeah, I thought about it a few times, but not seriously… I wasn't sure I wanted to know. She walked out on us… you know, so I really didn't…" he trailed off not really knowing where he was going with that statement. "I love her, she's my mother…but I think after that I…resented, I guess you could say, her too… How could she just leave us with him?... Why didn't she bring us too?... My dad had always said that it was because she didn't really love us… I guess I was afraid that if I looked for her and found her that she would be all happy with a new family to replace us. I just… I don't know… you just found my mother, murdered, and I have no clue as to what I'm feeling about it… It hurts knowing she is permanently gone, but… I don't know… I know I'm sad, but it's my mother. You'd think…"

"That you should be feeling more depressed about the death then you are?"

"Yeah…"

"I think, in a way, you already said goodbye to her a long time ago." He finally lifted his head and looked at her. She could see that, as much as he said he wasn't really sad, he was. He might not realize it yet from the shock of finding her, but he definitely was feeling more. His eyes were red and she could see that he was holding back the tears.

"That actually makes sense… You know, it's weird… I always thought she was out there somewhere…possibly even happy with another family… I never even thought that she could be this close…" He went quiet again and tipped his head back on the couch again. That's when the dam began to crack and a silent tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another. She scooted closer to him and pulled him into her arms, so that his head ended up resting face down on her shoulder as the tears continued. She had a few tears running down her face too as she watched him break down. He broke the silence in between the tears rolling down his face. "I miss her, Bones. I really do." She could feel the tears rolling faster, soaking her shirt quicker, but she didn't mind. She just started rubbing his back slightly to try to give him a little comfort.

She didn't know how long they were there like that when she felt the tears that were falling begin to slow. She knew he must be completely drained from it.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We'll be more comfortable there than here." She let him go briefly so they could both get up. She took his hand so that he didn't think she was leaving him and pulled him to the bedroom. She left him to strip into his boxers while she went to put on a pair of her pajamas.

When she came back into the bedroom from getting ready for bed, he was already lying on the bed, under the covers, on his back. He was staring at the ceiling. She slid into bed next to him. She laid on her side with her back to him, knowing that he would roll onto his side to wrap his arm around her. He quickly did as she was expecting, but she also moved his hand to her baby bump. She felt him move closer to her.

"Try to sleep," she told him, knowing that sleep wouldn't be easy coming for him tonight. She felt him nod against her.

"Night, Bones."

"Night." She was trying to stay awake until she felt him relax, but she was tired and was wrapped in the warmth of his arms. She was comfortable, and as much as she tried to fight it, she quickly fell asleep. For Booth, sleep would not come, and he stayed awake holding her close.

* * *

**Ok. That was the end of part 1… hope you enjoyed the beginning of our case… leave a review telling us your thoughts please…**

**Spoiler for Part 2: You will meet the new agent who is assigned to the case instead of Booth, **_**she **_**will be someone Booth already knows very well. **_**She**_** will also be the first one of our developed new recurring characters and the one who will appear the most... also in following episodes. Are you affaird? if we get some reviews for this chapter part 2 will be up faster...**


	11. The Facts in the Child Part 2

**The Facts in the Child**

**A/N. Okay you get a new chapter today since I probably won't have that much time tomorrow night or Monday to update. So here is part 2 of 5**** for our case.  
I co-wrote it with my Beta, whatever55. We called this one "The Facts in the Child". It had a short reference to The Finder episode in part 1.**

**Also, if you like this case check out whatever55's story "Killing for Revenge"…The story takes place before the last two episodes in season 4, and have the some great B&B batter and a very exciting case. Really it is it is great so far, so really you should go check it out and leave a review. **

**Summary is… a serial killer is on the loose who targets little boys Rebecca doesn't tell Booth Parker's missing****? What happens when things get more complicated? Cullen is still around too.**

**Also thank you to all of you who have**** reviewed, added the story to your alerts list, or added it to your favorites list or added me to you author alerts list.**

_**I have uploaded a re-edition of my last chapter (part 1 of tFitC) with a correction of the French, I would like to thank those two of my readers who helped me correct that as well as told me. In the future **__**If I at some other point make very disturbing mistakes or mistakes which make reading difficult, or mistakes with facts or other things, please let me know I am really grateful for that.**_

_**Disclaimer Don't own Bones. **_

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

_When she came back into the bedroom from getting ready for bed, he was already lying on the bed, under the covers, on his back. He was staring at the ceiling. She slid into bed next to him. She laid on her side with her back to him, knowing that he would roll onto his side to wrap his arm around her. He quickly did as she was expecting, but she also moved his hand to her baby bump. She felt him move closer to her. _

_"Try to sleep," she told him, knowing that sleep wouldn't be easy coming for him tonight. She felt him nod against her. _

_"Night, Bones." **  
**_

_"Night." She was trying to stay awake until she felt him relax, but she was tired and was wrapped in the warmth of his arms. She was comfortable, and as much as she tried to fight it, she quickly fell asleep. For Booth, sleep would not come, and he stayed awake holding her close**. **_

* * *

Brennan woke up the following morning to an empty be d. She could smell coffee brewing in the kitchen. She also knew he probably didn't sleep much the night before if at all, so he was going to need the caffeine.

She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She saw that the pot of coffee was already almost empty, but that he had left enough in the pot for half a cup of coffee for her, which had become her usual routine. She always wanted the option to have another half cup later in the day if she wanted or needed it. Booth's back was to her, he was standing at the stove. He was already dressed for the day. She could see that he was making eggs.

"Morning, Bones." His voice made her jump. She hadn't realized he knew she was there.

"Morning." She saw the toast that he already made on the counter and moved it to the table. He dished up the eggs onto two plates and poured her coffee for her, fixing it the way she likes. He turned around bringing the plates and cup to the table. She could see the bags under his eyes. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No. I could feel I was exhausted but sleep just wouldn't come. I got up though cause I was starting to get a little stiff not moving and didn't want to wake you." She noticed he sounded much more awake than he should have for having no sleep.

"How many cups of coffee have you already had?" He had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Five." She noticed he was barely picking at his eggs and he just put the fork down.

"I hope you ate something already, otherwise all that coffee is going to hurt your stomach."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not hungry." She quickly finished her breakfast and he started cleaning up.

"I'm going to go get ready to get to the lab to solve this case." Booth nodded.

"I'll call the FBI while you do that so they can get another agent assigned." Brennan nodded and went to change and take a quick shower.

When she got out of the shower, she could here Booth on the phone but couldn't make out what he was saying. She had just heard him hang up when she finished and came out.

"Ready?" he asked when he saw her.

"Yes. What are you doing today?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with the FBI. Apparently there is an agent who just transferred to D.C. and doesn't have any active cases so they are going to assign them to this case. I was told that they would send the agent over to your office after they've been briefed. I figured I'd head to the lab with you so I could meet this agent too."

"You don't know who they're sending?"

"Nope, but if they don't let me help, they'll be getting hell."

"Well, let's get to the lab then."

They left her apartment to get to work.

* * *

Brennan and Booth were both in her office. They were waiting for the agent that was supposed to take over the case for Booth. After they learned it was his mother, he had been pulled off it almost immediately. Brennan had heard him on the phone some time ago; she knew he had been arguing on whether or not he could stay on the case. She had not heard that he made another call. Right now she was sitting in her office chair going over the case file they had so far. It was really not much. Booth was sitting on her couch, supporting his head in his hands.

Suddenly a woman, in the FBI standard uniform of a black pants suit to which she wear a low cut red shirt under, barged into the office. Brennan looked up, a slightly annoyed at being interrupted, and at the fact that someone had the nerve to come inside her office without knocking first and waiting for a come in. When she saw the new comer she noted that she was very pretty with her brown eyes and ebony hair. The woman however was not even looking at her but instead she was looking straight at Booth while smiling.

"Hey Dad… What's up?" the stranger asked Booth. The moment he heard the voice he raised his head. He had a smile on his face for the first time since the news of his mother had reached him. He stood up and hugged the woman in a tight embrace.

Brennan was completely shocked. 'Who was that?' She had called Booth Dad… and they were hugging. She felt a bit sad when she saw them. 'Why had he not told her he had another child?' The two pulled apart and Booth still had a smile on his face when he turned to look at Brennan. He was about to say something to her, but she spoke first.

"Who is that, Booth? And why did you not tell me you had another child? Did it ever occur to you that I should know?"

"What are you talking about, Bones?"

"She…" Brennan indicated the woman, "called you dad!"

That comment made both Booth and the stranger double over in laugher…

"Bones… Lizzie is not my kid… it's just something she calls me!"

"Oh… what is it then? Does it have to do with a past sexual relationship where you had a common role-play using the daddy fetish?" Brennan had a small hint of jealousy in her voice.

This made Booth turn bright red, and the woman double over in laugher once again…

"Bones..." Booth hissed at her. He did not get to say more since the woman decided to take over. She walked over to Brennan and held her hand out to shake.

"Hi… Dr. Brennan, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your books: love the sex-scenes and you have hit Booth completely right with Agent Andy. I'm SSA Elizabeth Walker, an old friend of Booth's. I've been assigned as the agent in charge of the case." She heard Booth clear his voice, about to say something.

"Shut up, dad. You've obviously not told her about me… and I won't risk her hating me from the beginning."

She turned back to Brennan. "We worked together before... in Chicago, he was my mentor actually. Booth saved my life during one of our cases… "

Brennan did not look very pleased at that.

"Did you thank him with sex?"

Elizabeth had to fight to not start laughing again over the other woman. She obviously cared a lot about Booth, to make her jealous over the thought of him saving her and them having sex.

* * *

The team was all present on the platform; that included Sweets and Daisy and they had seen the beautiful woman with ebony hair walk into the lab, up the stairs and straight to Brennan's office. They had seen her give Booth a tight hug: way too tight to just be casual friends.

Angela did not look pleased.

"Who was that?" she asked while looking around at the others, but all of them shrugged their shoulders.

"Is she the new Hannah?... Really?... How can it be that we have to deal with that again?"

"She is hot," came from Hodgins, and Sweets nodded in agreement.

Angela gave Hodgins a swat over the head due to his comment.

"How can you even say that? Do you know how much it hurt Brennan: him dating Hannah? And now he is once again throwing the hot chick at her?"

"Give the man a break Ange… He didn't do anything wrong. And when it all comes down to it, you don't think he did wrong either. After all, if you did, it would be a bit wrong since you dated both Roxie and Wendell while we were broken up."

Cam nodded in agreement to what Hodgins had just said. Angela did not look happy, but she did nod in understanding. "Still that doesn't mean I have to like it happening again."

* * *

"I didn't thank Booth with sex. He ended up in the hospital where I stayed with him because I was worried. While he was there, a man came. He was an old army friend of Booth's, now working for the local police there. Well to make a long story short, I talked with him, the Army friend, and we had this spark, so we starting dating and later on we got married. Booth gave me away at my wedding, so ever since I've called him dad. It's a joke we have."

"Oh… It's just he's never mentioned you before… I just assumed from your close connection that you two seemed to share…" Brennan was slightly embarrassed about what she had just accused this woman of. It really was not like her to jump to conclusions that quickly, but the sight of Booth and this new woman hugging and smiling at each other and then learning that Booth had saved her life had reminded her about how she had first met Hannah, and she had not liked it one bit.

"No harm done. Trust me you are not the first to think that. I have been asked that one more times that I could count, even my husband, Ryan Williams, thought I was Dad's girlfriend the first time we met, which is not really something you want a hot guy to think since that would make you unavailable and would put a stopper on getting his number easily. However I can guarantee you that my relationship with Dad is strictly platonic and has always been like that. I took this case to help him out, have his back like he has always had mine. I wanted to make sure that he can still be in on the case in some way even though the higher ups thinks they have gotten him out. I know how important this one is to him, so my role here is more like an official cover and my name will be the one on the paperwork, but I won't shut Dad out. I'm here to help and that is what I am going to do. Do you think we can agree on those terms? I really would like for us to get along."

Brennan looked at her and then at Booth. He looked worried, and she realized it actually meant a lot to him that she accepted this stranger and they got along. It looked like it meant more to him than her getting along with Hannah had meant. She could do this. From the sounds of it, she had no reason to feel some kind of illogical feelings of jealousy about what had or was between them. Plus Lizzie sounded like she really cared about Booth and wanted to support him on this one, and that was a huge plus in what she thought about the woman. So she nodded, and gave Lizzie a genuine smile.

"I think we can agree on that. Do you know about the case?"

"I have been briefed on what we know so far. Any updates?"

"No, not yet. We are working on finding cause of death." She looked at Booth with an apologizing look, but he just shook it off.

"Okay that sounds good. Anything else?"

"Not right now. But I could give you a tour around the lab if you would like?"

"Sure that would be great." When Brennan rose from behind her desk Lizzie saw her baby bump and smiled.

"Congratulations." She nodded towards Brennan's stomach. "How far along?"

"Fourteen weeks."

"Well, it's nice to be over the first trimester. I couldn't stop throwing up during that time. It was horrible. Who had the idea of calling it morning sickness when it lasted all day long?"

"Yeah… I had some problems with that as well." Brennan agreed, and then, to be nice, added. "So you have children. How old?"

"Yes, I have a daughter, Stephanie. She's 8. Dad here is the godfather. She adores him completely; has him wrapped around her finger. Your child will be very lucky; however I warn you if you have a girl she won't be allowed to date until she is 30. Oh, that reminds me…" Lizzie turned around and hugged Booth again. "Congratulations to you, too. I know you have always wanted more children. That's why I told you I wasn't sure Hannah was the right one. She had already told Parker she never wanted children of her own."

"Mmhhmm, thanks. But it's not mine."

That made Lizzie look at him again, studying him. "You're lying… I just don't know why… It's your child and you are obviously committed to each other in some way… I'm just not sure why you're denying it being your kid."

"Booth, perhaps you should tell her. She's kind of guessed the truth. Plus perhaps she can help a little like Caroline."

"It's just not really fair that I expect you to keep it from our other friends and family and then tell my friend the truth."

"Well, I understand why it has to be that way for now, so really don't lie."

"It's mine, Lizzie, you're right, but no one else knows that at the moment and it has to stay like that for a while, so could you please keep it under wraps?"

"Sure… but can I ask why?"

Booth looked uncomfortable at this. So instead of waiting for him to tell her, she turned to Brennan who told her in short terms of Broadsky, what he had sent to Booth, and what that meant for the two of them. After hearing those things, Lizzie hugged Booth and told him she would keep their secret and that she would do anything she could to help them when it came to Broadsky. She also turned to Brennan and told her that if it meant that she had no one who really knew everything she went through, except Booth, she would be willing to lend an ear if she ever wanted to talk.

Brennan was not really sure what she meant but thanked her and asked if she wanted the tour now to which Lizzie agreed.

* * *

Brennan was at her desk looking at the x-rays and other notes taken about Booth's mother's injuries. Booth came into her office when he got to the lab because, even though he could not officially work the case anymore, they were going to make sure he knew what they had and what they were looking for.

"Hey, Bones. You said you found something." He was coming around the side of her desk to stand near her. She turned her chair to face him.

"Yes. I've determined cause of death." She showed him the x-ray of her skull. "Based on the markings, she was smacked over the head with something that shattered on impact with great force. Based on the different depths of the marks in the bone it was an object that contained two breakable materials. We ran the scenario through the Angelatron and it is most likely that the object was made of glass and a ceramic type material." Booth's mind froze as he heard what she was saying. She was still talking, but he couldn't hear her anymore.

* * *

_Seven year old Seeley Booth and his three year old brother, Jared, were home with their mother, Ellen, that evening. It was around 7:30 in the evening and they were downstairs eating cookies that their mother baked for them since they did not need to hide yet because their father, Joseph, wasn't home. He was probably still out getting drunk._

_They were sitting at the table, munching happily on the rare treat when they heard the car door slam in the driveway._

_Their mother quickly put the plate of cookies in Seeley's hand. "Hurry, boy's up to your room. When you finish the cookies hide the plate under your bed and I'll get it tomorrow." She had just looked to the clock and saw how it was closer to 8:00 now. She knew that if Joseph had gotten kicked out of the bar this early it wasn't going to be a good night. "Hurry, boys, and don't come downstairs until tomorrow morning. I love you both." She quickly gave them both a kiss on the forehead and quickly ushered them upstairs and to their room._

_When they got into the room Seeley closed the door as Jared sat on the bed that they shared because it was a large bed. Jared was quiet and Seeley could see he was terrified. He handed his little brother a cookie and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer._

_"It'll be ok, Jar." They finished the few remaining cookies quickly and Seeley stuffed the plate under the bed. He sat back on the bed and pulled Jared close, trying to provide comfort. Jared fell asleep quickly because it was well past his normal bedtime. Seeley wasn't having much luck listening to his parent's arguing._

_"What the hell is that smell? Is that cookies?" Joseph shouted._

_"Yes. I made them to treat the boys. Stop shouting. You'll wake them up."_

_"Who cares? They're worthless pieces of shit that don't do anything. They don't need cookies. Stop babying them. They need to learn how to be goddamn men." Seeley heard a loud smack and knew by the sound that Joseph just hit his mom._

_"They're little boys."_

_"They do shit, so they get shit to treat them." Seeley heard them move into the family room. He tried to tune out what they were saying. He could still hear them yelling, but couldn't make out the words because they were further away from the stairs and their bedroom. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the sound of something shattering and a large thump. Jared shifted in his arms, but did not wake. Seeley's eyes widened in fear and he was frozen in place, not that he would abandon his little brother anyway. His mom always said to take care of Jared. Silence was coming from downstairs._

_After a few minutes, Seeley heard the front door open and shut. He then heard two doors of the car open and shut and the car start. He then waited to hear for the car to come back. While he was waiting, he ended up falling asleep._

_Both Jared and Seeley woke up early the next morning. Remembering what he heard the night before, he told Jared to wait in the bedroom._

_"Why? I'm hungry," Jared whined._

_"Just listen to me. I'll be back in a minute."_

_Seeley left the room and crept quietly down the stairs. He saw his father in the family room on the couch. He was already drinking from a bottle of beer. He swallowed hard, finding his courage._

_"Where's mom?"_

_"She left because she was tired of you being worthless pieces of shit." Seeley knew it was the opposite but bit his tongue. His mom always told him not to challenge his father. He had to continue anyway._

_"When's she coming back?"_

_"I just told you the bitch left because you're worthless and she never loved you," he spoke loudly, rising from the couch, moving to where Seeley was standing. Joseph smacked him across the face, hard. Seeley fell. He quickly got up off the floor and scurried back up the stairs before his father could continue beating him._

_He quickly entered the bedroom, shutting the door and leaning on it, sinking onto the floor. A bruise was already starting to form on his face._

_"Seeley?" Jared asked, sensing something was wrong. He wasn't responding to Jared._

_"Seeley?" the voice tried again, but it didn't really sound like Jared._

_"Seeley?" the voice was starting to sound more feminine._

_"SEELEY!"_

* * *

Booth jumped and was pulled out of his memory. Brennan was concerned. He was completely pale and shaking. She got up, as quickly as she could, and pulled him over to the couch before his legs gave out on him.

"Booth?" He looked at her but his face was fairly blank. "What?"

"I… I didn't realize…" he started saying, but stopped.

"What?" Brennan was concerned. She placed her had on his, which was shaking in his lap.

"I… the lamp… I didn't see…"

"I don't understand."

"The lamp wasn't on the table."

"Ok. I'm not following."

"I heard my dad kill my mom."

"What do you mean?" Booth told her about the memory he just had.

"The lamp was one of my mother's more favorite possessions. It was pretty old and made of ceramic. It sat on the table near the couch. That morning it wasn't there. I should have noticed. They fought in the family room. It all makes sense." He removed his hand from under hers and ran both of his hands down his face, with his elbows resting on his knees.

"We don't know for sure that it was a lamp," She told him, as he left his elbows on his knees and head in hands. She placed her hand on his back, knowing that her argument was extremely weak considering they were able to determine before that time of death would be around that time. "Come on," she said standing up, and forcing him to lie down on the couch. "You're exhausted. Try to sleep." She took the blanket that was draped over the couch and placed it over him. "I'll be at my desk if you need anything." He found he didn't have the energy to respond, and just shut his eyes. Brennan went over to her desk to continue looking at the evidence they had.

After working for a while, she looked up from the folders to check on Booth. She noticed that he was thankfully asleep. She could tell it wasn't a deep sleep, but it was more than what he has been getting. She was about to go back to work when she saw Angela approaching her office. When she got to the door she opened her mouth to speak, but Brennan quickly motioned for her to stay quiet, indicating Booth on the couch.

Angela came over to stand in front of her desk. "I ran the injuries to the skull through the Angelatron and were comparing them to possible objects that could have done the damage," Angela whispered, trying not to wake Booth. "The glass part of the object was much smaller than the ceramic part. The glass part was also more circular, and the ceramic part was more…"

"Oval," Booth's voice came from the couch, causing both women to jump slightly. They turned to look at him as he went into a sitting position.

"Yeah…" Angela said sounding slightly confused as to how he could know that. "It was mo…"

"A lamp," he said, interrupting her, and standing up, leaving the office.

"What is he like trying to replace Avalon as my psychic?" she asked trying to lighten the mood and her shock.

Brennan shook her head. "No, he realized he knew. He was there when she was killed. He heard the whole thing, but he was seven. He didn't realize what actually happened until I told him what the object was made of."

"He heard his mother get killed?" Angela asked in shock. Brennan nodded.

"It's worse than that. He knows who did it too."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. It was his father, and who knows where he is at this point. What do I do here, Ange?"

"Go find him. He'll talk when he wants. You can trust us to find answers while you're with him." She looked hesitant. "Go, Sweetie. He needs you as much as you need him." She was convinced and left the office to go find him.

* * *

**Ok. That was the end of part 2… hope you enjoyed it… Lets be honest how many of you thought like the labs crew that Lizzie was the new Hannah when she first showed up and from my spoiler in the last episode? Well if you did, are you happy that she wasn't? **

**Well she came to be after some talk me and my beta had on how the new agent should be... and we decided to let it be a real friend of Booth's, who will be on his side. So what did you think of this chapter and Lizzie so far? Please leave a review telling us your thoughts…**

**If you want to know who we have imagined should be playing Elizabeth (Lizzie/Liz) Walker, it would be Paget Brewster, who until resently played Emily Prentiss in Criminal Minds. For her husband Ryan Williams we thought of Bailey Chase.**


	12. The Facts in the Child Part 3

**The Facts in the Child**

**A/N. So this is part 3 of 5 for our case. I co-wrote it with my Beta, whatever55. We called this one "The Facts in the Child". It does start with a short reference to The Finder episode.**

**Also, if you like this case check out whatever55's story "Killing for Revenge"…The story takes place before the last two episodes in season 4, and have the some great B&B batter and a very exciting case. Really it is it is great so far, so really you should go check it out and leave a review.  
_Summary is… a serial killer is on the loose who targets little boys Rebecca doesn't tell Booth Parker's missing? What happens when things get more complicated? Cullen is still around too._**

**I would like to say thank you to all of you that has reviewed, added the story to your alerts list, or added it to your favorites list.**

* * *

**_Last Chapter_**

_"He heard his mother get killed?" Angela asked in shock. Brennan nodded. _

_"It's worse than that. He knows who did it too." _

_"Isn't that a good thing?" _

_"No. It was his father, and who knows where he is at this point. What do I do here, Ange?" _

_"Go find him. He'll talk when he wants. You can trust us to find answers while you're with him." She looked hesitant. "Go, Sweetie. He needs you as much as you need him." She was convinced and left the office to go find him.  
_

* * *

Brennan looked around for him for a while. She checked around the Jeffersonian before going to the diner and Founding Fathers. He wasn't at any of these places. She then realized where he would be and was annoyed that she didn't think of it sooner. She quickly headed for where she knew she would find him.

* * *

Booth was sitting right where she thought he would be: on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. Even though there were many people around, he had found a mostly isolated area, so she was able to spot him from a distance. She noticed he looked even worse now after the nap on her couch. She made her way over to him. He didn't say anything as she approached, but she knew that he knew that she was there. She sat on the steps next to him and just stayed quiet. They stayed sitting in silence for a while. Booth eventually leant his head on her shoulder. They continued to not speak. Eventually, Booth did speak. It almost shocked Brennan, the suddenness, but she had been waiting for him to speak, so it wasn't too big of a shock.

"How did I miss that?" She knew he was talking about the missing lamp.

"You were seven, Booth. You shouldn't have had to realize it."

"I knew how violent he is. I heard the crash. I should have noticed."

"You. Were. Seven." She spoke slowly, enunciating each word to try to get her point through to him. "You knew he could be violent, but why should a seven year old fear that their father, who is supposed to love them, is able to kill their mother so easily, hide it, and go on as if nothing happened." She paused for a moment to let him process what she just said. "It's not your fault. You aren't responsible," she told him before he started to argue that he should have been able to protect her. It didn't stop him though.

"I should have known and done something when I heard the crash."

"You said you were with Jared. You were protecting him."

"He was already asleep."

"He still needed you." Booth chose not to continue with these thoughts. He knew that she was just going to keep arguing that it wasn't his fault. He stayed quiet for a while before he broke the silence.

"I just really don't understand it."

"What?"

"He left me and Jared so easily years later, without looking back, but he killed her. He just really didn't care. How did we not end up being killed?"

"You probably would have," Brennan told him, wanting to be honest, but paused as he lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her. He knew that she wasn't finished speaking yet and waited as he saw her trying to figure out how to say what she needed to say. "Hank told me to tell you when the time was right, and I guess…"

"Now's a good time."

"It does seem most fitting. I never really found a more fitting time. You really don't talk about him and I didn't want to bring it up out of nowhere and end up hurting you more."

"What did Pops say?" he asked leaning his head back on her shoulder. He sounded worn out. She put her hand on his leg to provide at least a little comfort for him from the start.

"The day he left, Pops had come by. He found him beating you. He never really said, but I'm assuming that, since you have no idea of what happened, you were already unconscious. He said he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He told your father that he didn't deserve to be a father and to get out, to not come back. He was afraid if you knew that you'd hate him for letting you grow up fatherless." She felt a tear fall and hit her shoulder. She also knew, however, that it would be the only one that he was going to let fall while they were in public. She knew if he was going to break down again he would, later in private. She still shifted a little though and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her too.

"Why does he think I'd hate him for saving my life?" he asked, not lifting his head from her shoulder.

"I think he's afraid you'd blame him."

"For what? My father beating me? Why should he feel responsible? It was his choice to get drunk and beat me. He didn't have any control over him. Why should I blame him for my dad's actions."

"If your theory is so sound that your father couldn't be controlled, why do you blame yourself for his actions?" His head lifted from her shoulder and she heard him snort softly in a small amount of humor.

"Touché," he told her, with a small smile. It faded fairly quickly though.

"Something else is bothering you, too."

"Yeah…" he was trying to figure out how to say what was bothering him. "I… you know… It's just…" She loosened her hold on him to look at him closely, knowing he was having a difficult time putting what he wanted to say into words. He sat up a little straighter, then leant over and put his elbows on his knees. He was looking into the distance. He hadn't realized how long they were sitting there for. The sun was beginning to set. "I can't help but wonder… you know… I mean Rebecca didn't want me to be a full time father and she didn't know much about my dad, but she must have seen something she didn't like or didn't think was good enough to be a full time father…" he trailed off again, but this time she realized what was bothering him. She took his hand and placed it back on her stomach, keeping her hand over his.

"You are not your father. You would never hurt the ones you love. This child will be lucky to have you as a father." He looked at her, fairly relieved that she knew what he wanted to say without actually having to say it. He looked out into the distance again as they sat in a fairly comfortable silence. Brennan continued to look at him. He knew this, but knew she wasn't trying to figure anything else out right now. She was simply watching him to know he was still there. A sight in the distance caught his attention.

"Oh no," he broke the silence.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked him.

"Why does that sight scare me?" he asked, gesturing with his chin in the direction that caught his attention. Brennan looked.

"I don't understand. It's just Angela and Lizzie."

"Exactly. And they're laughing, Lizzie and Angela… together… I can already tell you they were probably gossiping about something to embarrass me with. I wonder what Lizzie's been telling her."

"Don't worry about it… So what's the plan now?" She really hadn't wanted to bring it up with him again today, but she knew he needed closure and wanted to get it to him as quick as possible. He looked at her.

"It's getting late, so how's 'bout we grab some dinner and head home for the night to start fresh in the morning. I'll head to my office in the morning and argue for permission to try and figure out where my father is."

"Ok." They stood up to leave and get home to be ready for possibly another long day tomorrow.

* * *

Shortly after Brennan left the lab to go find Booth, Lizzie came in looking to see if they had found anything else yet. Last she had heard was that they knew how she died. They had not figured out what caused the injury yet.

She was heading to Brennan's office when she noticed that the lights weren't on in it. She saw that the lights were on in, who she thought from Booth's descriptions, Angela's office. She decided to go that way instead. When she got there she saw her working on the computer. She knocked on the doorframe to the office to be polite. Angela looked up, but then went right back to the computer. Lizzie came into the office.

"Angela, right? Booth's told me a little about you and the others on his team."

"I'm Lizzie. I'm the one, in writing anyway, assigned to the case. Is Booth or Brennan here?"

"Nope, you just missed them. They're always together though, so you should get used to that." She realized she would normally be nicer, even while not liking someone, but her back was killing her and she was already cranky before Lizzie showed up.

"Ok, well do you know if anything new, like the murder weapon or something?"

"Yeah. The murder weapon was a ceramic lamp." She didn't want to be the one to tell her that Booth was fairly certain he heard the murder and knew who committed it. "Booth has an idea as to the murderer too, but it's really not my place to say. He's probably planning on tracking him down tomorrow if he can convince the bosses he can do at least that much."

"Look. I really need to know. If they find out Booth knew first we're both screwed and the case will be thrown out."

"Well ask Booth when you go home to him tonight, unless he's still staying with Brennan as a friend to help her out with her pregnancy, then you might be able to call him and he might talk with you for a while," she told her, attempting to scare her off of pursuing Booth more. Lizzie looked confused for a moment before she realized what Angela was implying. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it; she burst out hysterical laughing. Angela was getting annoyed. She crossed her arms. "What's so funny about helping a friend over going home with your girlfriend… unless… are you cheating on Booth?" Lizzie finally got herself under control and looked at Angela again.

"At least I know why you were being fairly rude to me, other than the pregnancy hormones anyway. I was beginning to wonder if I was talking to the same Angela that Booth told me about. Brennan's lucky to have a friend like you to stand up for her…but I'm not dating Booth." Lizzie lifted her hand to her face to wipe her tears away from laughing so hard. Angela caught sight of the ring.

"Oh my God, you're engaged to him…this just keeps getting better and better," she said sarcastically.

"No, my wedding ring is in the shop…"

"When the hell did you marry him! I could tell you both were already close when you first showed up but you just got to D.C. and…" Lizzie cut her off.

"Angela, calm down. It's not good for the baby to get so worked up, but it's not nearly as bad as you think… and marrying Booth… gross… he's basically my dad to me. He saved my life on an assignment years ago and that was actually the event that allowed me to meet my husband. I was sitting by Booth's bed at the hospital, updating him on the paperwork and stuff from after the case went wrong and an old army friend of his heard about Booth being in the hospital and came to visit him. Ironically, Booth saved his life too when they served together. I tend to call him dad since he gave me away at my wedding and has sort of always taken care of me since I met him."

"Oh… Wow… Sorry… That's sort of embarrassing…"

"Not a big deal. I get it you were looking out for Brennan. You were afraid that I was another Hannah that would end up breaking both of them again… Now, however, I really do need to know who they have in mind as a suspect. I might be able to get the ball rolling faster." Angela still looked hesitant, but she understood and figured Booth may not really mind since they are fairly close.

"Booth knows it's his dad. He's pretty positive he actually heard the murder while he was in his bedroom, too."

"Wow… ok… I'll be sure to call the bosses tonight so he doesn't have a problem looking into the location of his father tomorrow. Now can I ask a favor of you also?"

"Maybe, I can't guarantee I'll do it, but you can ask."

"Ok, does anyone else realize what my relationship is with him?"

"No, we all thought you were another Hannah truthfully."

"Perfect, can we keep it like that between us for a while? Brennan knows too, but from what I've heard from Booth, Sweets has been screwing with him and Brennan for a few years between the whole fake death thing, the brain scan thing, his book… I could list more but point is I really want to torture him somehow and I have an idea how to do so but haven't been able to pull it off yet."

"So you want me to keep quiet from the others so that there's less of a chance of things being blown."

"Yes. So, what do you say?"

"I like how your brain works. I've been wanting payback on him for a long time… and I would probably have never admitted to that out loud except for the pregnancy hormones screwing with my brain… so, I'm in, on one condition."

"Ok."

"You take the rest of the day off, we go find food because I'm starving, and you dish to me some of the gossip you've got on Booth." Lizzie laughed.

"Fine, you got it. Start finishing up on your computer, while I call the bosses to get Booth the permission to be the one to try and locate his father and we can go." They both did what they needed to do. As Angela finished getting ready to leave, Lizzie hung up. "Ready?"

"Yep." They left the lab after Angela let Hodgins know she was getting food with Lizzie.

After Hodgins saw them leave the lab, he went to go find Cam. He found her in her office, going through files. She motioned him to come in. He got right to the point.

"Should I be worried that I'm going to need to go bail my pregnant wife out of jail?"

"Why?"

"She just left with Lizzie to go get food. She said their taking the rest of the day off and she'll see me at home later."

"I'd be worried." Hodgins started leaving the office, not feeling any better about the situation. "Good luck!" she called after him.

* * *

Later that night, Booth and Brennan were sitting silently on her couch, in their sweats and stuff they sleep in. It became almost habit for them to be that comfortable with each other. They didn't really have much to say to each other right now, but it was a comfortable silence. Booth's cell phone went off. He looked at the caller id to see if he had to answer because he really didn't want to talk to anyone if it wasn't important. He saw it was Lizzie. He answered his phone, putting it on speaker as well.

"Hey, Lizzie. You're on speaker. Bones is here, too."

"Hey, dad, Brennan." She wanted to ask if he was ok, but knew he'd talk to Brennan so she got to the point, knowing that Booth wasn't going to have that much patience tonight. "I stopped at the lab to get updated and according to Angela I just missed you guys. I got her to give me the updates on the case. After a lot of convincing, she also told me who you were pretty sure did it. I know you; you're going to want to do the searching for him yourself. Go to your office first thing in the morning and start on it. I already cleared it with the boss."

"Thanks, Lizzie. I thought I was going to have to fight them on that tomorrow."

"No problem," she told him. She then spoke quickly. "One more thing… You may want to avoid Angela for a while. I asked Angela for a favor and she would only agree if I gave her a little bit of gossip on you, but it was important that she agree because it will help you in the long run. I didn't give her much, but I gave her enough to keep her happy. Sorry." She quickly hung up before Booth could say anything to her about it. Booth looked at Brennan.

"I told you them laughing together wasn't going to be a good thing for me. Hope she really didn't say much. Remind me after this is over to find out what she told her."

"Ok. At least you don't have to argue with your bosses tomorrow."

"Trust me, if she hadn't done that, there is no way she would have called to warn me about Angela tonight. She's trying to play the card of 'look what I did for you, daddy, now don't get mad.'" He paused, then smiled slightly. "And she knows it works every damn time." He grumbled something about it not being fair how easily she could manipulate him with the whole daddy thing. Brennan laughed. They went back to sitting in silence for a few minutes. Brennan then saw him yawn.

"Come on. We got a lot of work to do tomorrow. Let's get some sleep," she told him, pulling him off the couch. They both went to her bedroom and climbed into the bed. Booth wrapped his arm around her like normal. She drifted off to sleep quickly. Booth stayed awake, anytime he shut his eyes he heard the argument and crash again, making sleep impossible.

* * *

**Ok. That was the end of part 3… hope you enjoyed it…**** leave a review telling us your thoughts please…**

**As I said in the end of last chapter: ****If you want to know who we have imagined should be playing Elizabeth (Lizzie/Liz) Walker, it would be Paget Brewster, who until resently played Emily Prentiss in Criminal Minds. For her husband Ryan Williams we thought of Bailey Chase.**


	13. The Facts in the Child Part 4

**The Facts in the Child**

**A/N. So this is part 4 of 5 for our case. I co-wrote it with my Beta, whatever55. **

**Also, if you like this case check out whatever55's story "Killing for Revenge"…The story takes place before the last two episodes in season 4, and have the some great B&B batter and a very exciting case. Really it is it is great so far, so really you should go check it out and leave a review.  
_Summary is… a serial killer is on the loose who targets little boys Rebecca doesn't tell Booth Parker's missing? What happens when things get more complicated? Cullen is still around too._**

**Also in this chapter there will be siad at some point that Booth had a talk with Jarad that talk will not be included. Look at it this way, on the show they sometimes makes referances to talks we have not seen so this will also happen in this sto**

**I would like to say thank you to all of you that has reviewed, added the story to your alerts list, or added it to your favorites list.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**_Last Chapter_**

**_"Come on. We got a lot of work to do tomorrow. Let's get some sleep," she told him, pulling him off the couch. They both went to her bedroom and climbed into the bed. Booth wrapped his arm around her like normal. She drifted off to sleep quickly. Booth stayed awake, anytime he shut his eyes he heard the argument and crash again, making sleep impossible. _**

* * *

Booth was sitting at the desk in his office. He was on his computer. He had been given permission to try to locate his father through property, credit card transactions, and other transactions that would have his name on them. He was exhausted. He hadn't been sleeping well since they found his mother and it was getting even worse now that he knew it was his dad that killed her.

Caroline was walking past his office and noticed him sitting at his desk, glaring at his computer screen. She decided to stop in.

"Cherie, what are you doing here? I thought you were off the case and practically banned from your office while it was going." He looked up to her, and she noticed the bags under his eyes. "You look like shit, and I mean that as nicely as possible since I actually sort of like you."

"Yeah, thanks, Caroline," Booth said sarcastically. "And I got permission to at least try to locate one of the suspects."

"You have a possible suspect?"

"Um… not exactly…"

"I thought you were trying to find a suspect."

"We know he did it, so he's not really a possible suspect. We just have to find him, and I'm getting crap," Booth told her, running his hands down his face, trying to get is eyes to go back to focusing.

"Well, what's the name? Maybe, I can help."

"Don't know how. I've checked for a driver's license, credit cards, basically anything that could give us a location and I still have nothing." She could see in his eyes that this case was really torturing him.

"The name, Cherie!"

"Joseph… my dad…" Booth told her. He suddenly looked years older to her. She sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Are you sure he did it?" Booth nodded. "How?"

"I… I never realized… the murder weapon was a lamp… I was seven… he said she didn't love us and left… the lamp was gone…" Caroline understood what he was trying to say.

"You heard it," she stated. He just nodded, trying to build the walls around himself again.

"No you don't, Seeley Booth!" He jerked up at her sharp tone, confused at what she was saying. His confusion must have shown because she continued. "You have people who care about you, and a baby on the way. You are not shutting yourself down. Understood, Cherie." He actually smiled briefly.

"Yeah…" he said quietly. There was a knock at the door. They both looked. It was Lizzie.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Nope, not at all, Cherie. I was just headed out." Caroline turned back to Booth for a minute as she rose from the seat. "I'll help; see if I can dig up anything. And don't forget what I said."

"I won't. Thanks Caroline, but I think it's time I go ask Pops. I was hoping that I wasn't going to have to ask him, but he may have an idea as to where he is."

"Well, call if you need anything Cherie, and you better get me to be the prosecutor for this case." Caroline left. Lizzie moved to stand behind Booth. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"How much did you hear?" he asked her.

"Enough."

"Just don't tell anyone she can really care or she'll make you regret it. She has a reputation she likes to keep."

"I could tell," Lizzie said smiling. She turned serious again. "Are you ok?"

Booth decided to be honest. "No." He didn't go into any further detail though, and Lizzie knew him well enough not to push. He would talk when he was ready. There was another knock on his office door. It was Sweets.

Sweets had decided to come down to Booth's office because he had heard that he was in today. He had also heard the rumors that he was seeing another woman, that was also an agent and new to D.C., and he had seen the agent hug Booth in Brennan's office. He wanted to see if those rumors were true. He was going to ask Booth about it, and seeing the woman in question in his office was probably going to be the best shot at getting the information because he'd be able to be subtle in his questions. Maybe she'd answer some of them herself. From where he was standing at the office door, it appeared as if they were. He was going to be sure to keep a tally going in his head through this conversation.

"What do you want, Sweets?"

"I was hoping I could speak with you for a minute," Sweets said, knowing that Booth wasn't really going to be willing to talk to him about anything personal anymore. He also looked to Lizzie. Booth realized they had never met.

"Sweets, this is _Special _Agent Elizabeth Walker," Booth told him.

_'Special Agent… Relationship: 1 Not: 0,'_ Sweets thought. "Right," he said nodding. Lizzie had already heard a lot about him from Booth and really didn't like the guy, so she stayed silent… for now. "Can I talk to you?…privately."

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of her. Whether I answer or not is a different question."

"You sure?… it's not technically about the case," he said. _'Say no,'_ he thought.

"Yes."

_'Relationship: 2 Not: 0.'_ Sweets kept the tally going.

"Um…" Sweets noticed how close she was standing to him, and then the hand on his shoulder. "You two seem close?" he asked. Lizzie took over from Booth, knowing about the rumors about them: how a new to D.C. agent was seeing Booth, and she was that agent.

"Oh, yeah, we are. I just came to D.C. recently, but we've know each other a while actually and we've always met up a few times a year. It was never really anything serious before. It was mostly fun between us." She was being sure to be cryptic in her statements.

_'Not serious BEFORE… Relationship: 3 Not: 0.'_ "Wow."

"Yeah… our relationship is pretty great. I know I can count on him for anything," Lizzie told Sweets, rubbing Booth's shoulder slightly to try to bring his attention there. It worked, and he saw the engagement ring.

_'She literally said great relationship… Relationship: 4 Not: 0.'_ "Wow… is that an…"

"Engagement ring… yeah… doesn't Booth have really good taste… he knows me so well…" She kissed Booth on the cheek.

_'Engagement ring… Shit… not good, not good…she even kissed him…in his office too…Relationship: 5, 6 Not: 0… Shit!'_ "Wow… um… congratulations."

"Thanks." Lizzie told him. Booth came back into the conversation now.

"So, what did you want, Sweets?" They both noticed he sounded even more tired than before.

"You know what, never mind. It can wait. You sound exhausted. Go home and get some sleep," he told him, since he got what he came for. As he was turning to leave, he caught Lizzie's words.

"Yeah, come on. He's right. Let's get you home and into bed."

_'Home… bed… Relationship: 7 Not: 0… SHIT!' _Sweets quickly left, wondering how the hell things got so messed up.

After he left and made it a good distance away, Booth turned to Lizzie. "What was that?" Lizzie smiled.

"Rumor is you're seeing the new agent." Booth groaned. "He came to find out if they were true or not. I thought a little payback was in order. Good thing you helped Ryan pick out the ring otherwise it wouldn't have been as easy to get through that question. Now he really believes the rumors are true." Booth smiled slightly.

"You're something else, you know."

"At least I always keep you on your toes. Can't have you slacking… Come on though, you look like crap. Go pick Brennan up at the lab, drag her out of the lab, and go home. We'll go see Hank in the morning," she said dragging him out of his chair. He swayed for a moment from exhaustion. "You ok. Need me to drive."

"Yeah, I'm ok. You're right I'll go grab some coffee and pick her up so we can get home. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning before we go talk to Pops." He left his office leaving her to shut everything down for him. She did so, then left for the day herself.

* * *

Booth walked into the lab, crappy FBI coffee in hand that Lizzie made him get, and was relieved to see that Brennan wasn't on the platform and that she was in her office. He wanted to talk to her quickly about tomorrow and get home for the night. He quickly went to her office so that he wouldn't be caught by the other squints. She was at her desk, but when she saw him approaching, she quickly started shutting everything down, wanting an early night; figuring he did too. She went over to sit on the couch as he came into the office. He sat on the couch next to her and she took his coffee, wanting a sip since she never had a second half cup today.

"I woul—" he started to warn her but was too late as she had just taken a sip.

"Ugh!… you could have warned me that it was from the FBI," she told him, making a face and handing it back to him. He smiled.

"I tried to you were a little too quick." He took a swig of the foul liquid and grimaced. "This stuff really is horrible. You would think someone there could get us decent coffee."

"So, how was your day? Did you find anything?"

"No, it's like he completely fell off the grid after Pops kicked him out. I really hadn't wanted to, but I think I have to go ask Pops if he knows where he went. Will you come with me and Lizzie tomorrow? He's been asking about you."

"Sure. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you so hesitant to talk to him about this?"

"How do you tell your grandfather that his son murdered his wife, that his grandson had heard it all and just not realized what had actually happened until now? He's going to blame himself even more for not getting us out sooner."

"So, what are you going to tell him?"

"I have no idea. I at least have to tell him that we're looking for him as part of a case. I figured see how it goes. I know he'll need to know everything at some point, but I don't want to tell him too much too quickly." Brennan nodded. "What do you say to getting out of here early and making it an early night so that we can get an early start tomorrow?"

"I figured you were going to ask, and that actually sounds really good to me too. I already started shutting everything down when you came in. Let me grab my stuff and we can go." She grabbed her things and they left the lab without running into anyone. They went to the diner to get some food to go and headed back to Brennan's apartment for the night. After they ate they both went to bed. They laid there in a comfortable silence. Brennan soon fell asleep, but sleep was difficult in coming for Booth and the little he managed was fitful. He was just thankful that he didn't wake Brennan with his tossing and turning. He finally gave up on sleep around three in the morning and got up for the day. He figured Brennan would be up in a few hours and that he could call Lizzie when she did so they could get an earlier start because Lizzie knew how much he needed to finish this case.

* * *

Booth was driving them down to go see Hank. It was fairly early in the morning so him and Lizzie made a quick stop for coffee before continuing on. Brennan was in the passenger seat next to him and Lizzie in the back. It was quiet between the three because no one knew what to say. They had already tried other means of finding Booth's father, but everything turned nothing up. They couldn't find property in his name. There were no credit card transactions. Booth had really wanted to avoid going to Pops but they felt they didn't have a choice.

They soon pulled up to the home and went inside. Booth told them that they were there to see Hank Booth. They were told that he was in the lounge area.

They walked into the lounge and Pops quickly saw them. He quickly left the conversation he was having with a few of the other residents and got off of the seat he was sitting on. He came over to them.

"Shrimp!" Pops pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, Pops." Pops pulled out of the hug and pulled Brennan into one.

"Good to see you again, Temperance." He noticed her small baby bump, but didn't comment on it yet. "So did you bring Bimbo Barbie with you this time too?"

"No, Pops. We're done."

"You didn't get her pregnant and propose again, did you?"

Lizzie could tell that the direction the conversation was going in was something Booth really didn't want to discuss, so she made her presence known. "Hey, Hank, long time no see!" she said coming to stand on the other side of Booth instead of behind him and Brennan.

"Lizzie, good to see you again." Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to distract him from his question. "So, Shrimp, you didn't answer."

"It didn't happen exactly like that."

"He just proposed to her," Brennan filled in for him. Booth went to take a sip from his coffee.

"No, but he got someone pregnant." Booth started choking on his coffee.

"What makes you say that!" he croaked.

"Well, other than Temperance's baby bump and your reaction, you have that same goofy, happy look in your eyes when you learned about Parker. I told you that Blond Bimbo was no good for you… Congratulations, Temperance. It's about time you knock so sense into that grandson of mine." Neither really knew what to tell him because while they weren't in a relationship yet they were working their way there, so they let him keep thinking that they were finally together because next time they saw him hopefully they really would be.

"Pops, as much as I'd like to continue with talking about the baby, unfortunately, we aren't here on a social call." Pops saw the look on their faces and knew it wasn't good. He led them over to four chairs in the corner of the room. They were fairly secluded.

"Actually, there is one more thing you need to know about the baby: Yes, it is mine, but no one can know yet because of a case. It could put them in danger, so you'll have to hold off on bragging about how you're going to be a great grandfather again. Right now we're telling everyone it was a one night stand and I'm only helping as a friend."

"Ok."

Booth took a deep breath and started. "We're here about dad. Do you know where he may be?"

"Why are you trying to find him, Seeley?"

"An investigation," Booth told him, not really sure how much to actually reveal right now. He knew it all had to come out eventually. He just didn't want to overwhelm Hank.

"For what?... You work murders."

"Yeah, that's why Lizzie's here too. Officially, I can't work the case." Booth realized he was going to have to tell him everything before he got his answer. "Bones started on a Jane Doe at the lab the other day. They'd been there for over 30 years. Bones is great; she determined pretty quickly that she was murdered." He paused, trying to detach, but it was difficult. Brennan, who had taken the seat next to him leaving Lizzie across from her and Hank across from him, put her hand on his arm, supporting him. She took over.

"My team gave her a face. She didn't have a missing-persons file. Booth made the ID." Booth took over again.

"It was mom," he told pops quietly, a few silent tears came down each of their faces. Hank interrupted at that point.

"Does Jared know?"

"I called and told him mom was found at the lab and that she had been murdered. He can't get down here right now though, so I told him I'd call him once it was solved with the final details of what happened." Booth then continued with what he was trying to say before. "There's pretty strong evidence against dad."

"Do you really think your father is capable of that?" Booth stayed silent. He didn't want to admit to his grandfather that he heard the murder. He knew if he knew that pops would feel even more guilt. His silence still spoke volumes to Hank about how greatly he hurt Booth.

"Last I heard from him was just after he decided to leave." Booth interrupted briefly.

"Pops, I know. Bones told me… Thank you." Pops looked a little more at peace with what had happened so many years ago and started again.

"After I saw him beating the shit out of you and threw him out I heard from him once. He went to some run down, piece of shit town in Maryland. I don't remember the name of the town." Lizzie's cell phone went off and she excused herself to answer it.

"Do you know if he's still there?"

"I don't know. I told him not to contact again until he was permanently sober. I guess that didn't happen. I really would like to know where I went wrong with that boy."

"Do you know where he would go to after if he were to leave that town?" Lizzie came back at that point. She chose to stand behind Booth and Brennan this time instead of returning to the seat.

"Not needed. That was the FBI. The idiot…sorry," she apologized, with a slight flush to her cheeks from embarrassment when she remembered that they were still technically his family. "Joseph Booth was arrested for a major bar fight in Maryland. Sent four people to the hospital with broken bones and other injuries. They're transporting him to D.C." Booth nodded. Pops wanted to get the conversation to a lighter note before they left.

"So, where's Parker's friend… The shrink with the doctorate from the Cracker Jack box… Are you going to need me to baby sit again soon? Twelve year olds shouldn't be left home alone for long periods of time. Did you get a babysitter before coming here?" Pops asked. Booth laughed.

"Actually, Pops, you're giving him way too much credit. He's really only like six. Twelve year olds have better bladder control."

"He pissed his pants!" Hank laughed. Booth shrugged.

"I might have scared him a little."

"Booth, he was terrified!" Brennan told him.

"Couldn't have been that terrified if he stole my clothes after."

"True," Brennan conceded. Lizzie then smacked Booth upside his head.

"Hey, what was that for!"

"We just had Sweets in your office torturing him and you didn't think that would have been good blackmail material to have told me about before to torture him more!"

"I was going to tell you, I just hadn't had a chance to yet," he defended himself. Lizzie just shook her head.

"Oh, dad…" she said, still shaking her head. "If you want my help torturing the guy you got to give me these little details so I have more to work with."

"Wait. When did you torture him in your office and how?"

"It was before we decided to come talk to Pops. Lizzie happened to have her hand on my shoulder…"

"I don't think I'll ever be more thankful that the diamond on my wedding ring fell out, so it's getting repaired at the jewelers…"

Brennan caught on. "He just saw the engagement ring…"

"And he assumed me and her…" Booth continued. Pops laughed.

"Are you sure that that kid has his doctorate. He's a real idiot…"

The four of them spent another two hours or so talking because Booth's father wasn't do to arrive in D.C. before tomorrow morning and he was wanted a little more sober before they were going to be able to question him. They then said their goodbyes and headed back.

* * *

**Ok. That was the end of part 4… hope you enjoyed it… Please leave a review telling up what you thought about it. There was only one for last chapter but lots of alerts and favorites which I' am grateful for, but we would really appriciate to know you thoughts about this special episode so please leave a short review. **

**As said before**** the imagine we have of Elizabeth (Lizzie/Liz) Walker, it is the one of Paget Brewster, who until resently played Emily Prentiss in Criminal Minds. For her husband Ryan Williams we thought of Bailey Chase.**


	14. The Facts in the Child Part 5

**The Facts in the Child**

**A/N. So this is part 5 of 5 for our case. I co-wrote it with my Beta, whatever55. We called this one "The Facts in the Child". **

**Also, if you like this case check out whatever55's story "Killing for Revenge"…The story takes place before the last two episodes in season 4, and have the some great B&B batter and a very exciting case. Really it is it is great so far, so really you should go check it out and leave a review.  
_Summary is… a serial killer is on the loose who targets little boys Rebecca doesn't tell Booth Parker's missing? What happens when things get more complicated? Cullen is still around too._**

**I would like to say thank you to all of you that has reviewed (I will try to answer the last ones now), added the story to your alerts list, or added it to your favorites list.**

**Discalimer I don't own Bones**

* * *

The following morning, Booth and Brennan met Lizzie in the observation room that was attached to the interrogation room that Joseph Booth was currently seated in. They could see through the glass that he was definitely hung over but still had a slight buzz from the alcohol he consumed the day before. It took a lot of convincing from Booth, but he was eventually able to get Brennan to agree to stay in the observation room by explaining to her that he was violent when he was drunk but he was even worse when he was hung over with a slight buzz. She eventually agreed seeing how concerned he was. She also knew that he was still not sleeping well and needed the energy he had in the interrogation and not waste it in arguing with her.

Brennan looked closely at Joseph Booth. She could see some similarities between Booth and his father, but their eyes were completely different. Joseph's eyes were almost black and completely emotionless and cold while you could see the emotions in Booth's eyes. She wondered how they could be related when they seemed so different to her. Lizzie spoke to Booth before they were about to head out to go into the room.

"Look, I'm not even going to bother wasting my breath telling you that you can't come in. I realize it would be a complete waste of time, but please try to let me do most of the talking." She walked out of the observation room and Booth moved to follow her. Brennan put her hand on his arm to quickly get his attention before he left.

"Don't let him get to you. He isn't worth it." He smiled lightly at her, placing his hand over the one that was on his arm and giving it a light squeeze.

"I know," he told her as she dropped her hand. He left, and Brennan turned to look through the window again.

Lizzie and Booth entered the interrogation room. Lizzie started talking.

"Mr. Joseph Booth, I assume you know why you're here?" Lizzie ask as she and Booth took the seats across from him. He was looking weirdly at Booth.

"You seem familiar. Have I punched your lights out before?" Booth didn't dignify that with a response as Lizzie interrupted.

"Hey," she said snapping her fingers to get his attention. "I'm the one asking the questions here. I'll repeat, I assume you know why you're here?"

He shrugged. "Not really." Lizzie saw Booth's jaw clenching out of the corner of her eye.

"Ok. Let me get to the point then. We really don't care right now about the bar fight…"

"Then why am I here? I haven't done anything else."

"So you admit to the bar fight?"

"No."

"Well then, maybe you can tell me why you're here?"

"I got no idea what you're talking about."

"When's the last time you spoke to your wife, Mr. Booth?"

"I don't know, 30 something years ago. Who cares? What does the useless bitch have to do with anything?"

"So you didn't love her?"

"Bitch was worthless, teaching our sons to be worthless too. She was too easy and kind to them."

"When's the last time you spoke to your sons?"

"When I left the worthless pieces of shit. Boys couldn't do anything right. The oldest was the biggest fuckup of the two of them though." Lizzie glanced at Booth and noticed his jaw clench a little more. She knew she had to move the interrogation along.

"Who did you leave them to?"

"Their grandfather. Feel bad for the old bastard having to put up with those worthless pieces of shit."

"Not their mother?"

"Nope."

"Did you look for her to leave them with her?"

"Nope, she'd already proven she was an idiot when it came to raising them. Didn't think much of my father raising them but I had had it with them being worthless and didn't care anymore. If they turned out to be bigger fuckups then when they were little it's not my fault."

"Do you know where any of them are now?"

"Nope, Bitch left long time ago and I wasn't going to spend time looking for my useless sons. Can I go yet? I need another drink."

"What you need is rehab."

Joseph snorted. "What are you, my worthless wife? She always said the same thing."

"So you drank heavily back then too?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Lizzie ignored his question. "Before your wife left, did you argue with her?"

"Probably. Who cares? Bitch died a long time ago."

"Really? If you haven't spoken to her since she left, how do you know that?"

"I'm just assuming. Bitch thought those boys could do no wrong. I stayed with the useless idiots for years after she left. Her being dead is a damn good thing cause then she can't raise anymore losers."

"I never said she was dead, Mr. Booth. Why do you seem so sure? You seem to know something we don't. Why don't you tell me about the night she left?"

"She was babying the boys again. We argued. She left."

"What did you argue about?" He laughed darkly at the question.

"A better question would be, what didn't we argue about… first it was how she was giving the boys cookies to 'treat them'," Joseph said using air quotes, "then it went to other shit, like how their 'little boys' and they don't need to learn about the 'harsh realities' of the world and all that shit." Joseph kept using air quotes. "Then she moved to the drinking and money issues. Said I should stop drinking so we could afford more for the boys. It's my goddamn paycheck!" Lizzie interrupted seeing he was getting even more hostile.

"Where did you fight?"

"The family room."

"You seem to remember a lot about a fight that happened over 30 years ago. Is that maybe because something happened? Was there anything heavy and sturdy in the room?"

"Sure."

"What?"

"A lamp."

"Really, I didn't think many lamps were that heavy and sturdy. Can you tell me what it was made of?"

"Ceramic. What the fuck is all this about?"

"What if I told you that your wife was murdered?"

"I'd tell you who cares."

"Your wife was murdered."

He shook his head, giving her a look that clearly said "So?" He said the word as well

"She was murdered with a ceramic lamp around the time you claim she left."

"So, you're accusing me of murder?" He laughed like it sounded ridiculous.

"How did you punish your sons?"

"What?"

"I'm assuming when they didn't do as you say or weren't being men you had some way of disciplining them."

"Sure, I had my ways of straightening them out. A good smacking 'round. Never really made much of a difference cause then they'd just go fuck something else up."

"So you can be pretty violent too. Is it possible that you got a little angry with your wife, picked up the lamp, threw it and accidently hit her, killing her?"

"Ain't no accident 'bout it. Bitch had it coming." Lizzie smiled.

"Well, thanks for the confession. You just made our jobs much easier. We don't even need to talk to the witness now."

Joseph just smirked, know that he screwed up, but he still wanted to get the last words and be on top. "There were no witnesses. Wish there had been. That lamp was pretty useful and heavy. The crack was an amazing sound."

"A witness might not have been in the room, but they heard everything and just didn't process what they had heard until recently."

"Who?"

"Your oldest son. He was pretty good with wanting to testify against you too. Maybe he was quite willing from all the pointless beatings you had given him."

"You actually believe that worthless piece of shit. What evidence did that idiot have?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Lizzie asked him, jerking her head in Booth's direction. Joseph had almost forgotten that another agent was in the room, but his head turned in the direction that Lizzie motioned to. He met the hardened stare of who he now knew to be his son.

"Dad," Booth said, his voice emotionless and eyes hardened. Joseph stared at him, his eyes hardened as well.

"So, what was your fucking evidence?"

"I heard it all. The smacking, the arguing, the shattering. The fucking lamp was missing the following morning. You're done old man." Booth could see the same fury that was always in his father's eyes ignite again. He sort of expected it, and didn't even move a muscle when he saw his father start to lunge across the table.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Joseph shouted as he lunged and threw a punch right at Booth's eye. Booth let it make contact, but quickly grabbed his father's arm around the wrist and stood up, slamming him down onto the table and twisting the arm that hit him behind his back.

"Son of a bastard, definitely, but son of a bitch…you couldn't be more wrong especially since she put up with you and never left for us," Booth told him, sounding fairly calm for someone in his situation. "But thanks for adding assault on a federal agent to your list of charges. Hell we even have it on tape, so you'll definitely be going to jail for a long time. You may want to mention my name there," he added. As he was talking, Lizzie moved around the table to cuff Joseph Booth. Booth let go of him as she finished. Lizzie looked at Booth and just shook her head at him with a slight smile. Her look clearly told him that she had expected that of him at some point. He just shrugged as she led his father from the room to be escorted by her and another agent. After they left, he waited a moment before leaving to join Brennan in the observation room.

He walked in and shut the door behind him. When he turned around he saw that she was already right in front of him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him moving her hand to gently check his eye where his father punched him. They both knew that she wasn't only talking about his eye. He took her hand in his gently after a few pokes and drew her into a hug, which she willingly returned.

"Yeah, I actually am," he said moving slightly to lean against the wall. He was fairly worn out. She could sense that, even though everything was finally resolved with the case, there was still something on his mind.

"What is it?" she asked looking up at him. He looked down to her, not really surprised she knew he was still thinking of things.

"It just sort of concerns me that I feel really good about slamming him into that table. I can't help but to wonder if that's why Rebecca didn't want to marry me with Parker on the way; if she had somehow seen I was capable of that great amount of violence."

"We actually talked about that a long time ago. She wasn't afraid for Parker or of you hurting either of them. She was afraid that getting married was going to make her seem needy and make her lose her independence. By the time she realized it didn't mean that at all, she said that it was too late, that too much damage had been done to the relationship. She knows you're a good father."

"Thanks, Bones," he said leaning his head against the wall and shutting his eyes.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why'd you tell him to use your name?"

Booth chuckled lightly. "He always did think that beatings were the best way to get through to a person and I have arrested a lot of people and many of them are probably holding a grudge…" Booth trailed off as Brennan laughed realizing what he meant. "It may make be pretty bad of me but I can't help not feeling guilty about it either."

"It wouldn't be your fault anyway. It was his choice to listen to you. If he thinks it might get them to be nicer to him that's his problem." They stayed silent for a minute. "Come on. You may finally be able to get some rest and you need to ice your eye for a little while so that it doesn't bruise or swell. Let's just head to the lab so I can get the paperwork and then we can get back to my apartment so you can sleep and I can work on it there."

"Yeah, ok. That sounds good," he said not really moving much. Then he felt something and opened his eyes to look at Brennan, who was looking at him with a smile on her face. She brought her hand up to show him that she was holding his car keys. She had reached into his pocket during the hug to get them.

"I'm driving though. You're too tired," she said pulling away. He straightened up, laughing lightly.

"Ok. You're probably right. I just can't believe I'm giving in without arguing," he said as they were leaving.

Brennan drove them to the lab and pulled into a spot. She looked over and saw that Booth was actually already asleep. She decided to leave him asleep and went in quickly to grab the paperwork. She had run into Angela though and asked her to let the others know that Booth's father had been arrested on multiple charges including striking a federal agent and that he admitted to the murder. She added that he was asleep in the car, so she really had to leave and get him to a bed before he hurt his back again, but that if they needed her she could be reached on her cell phone. She returned to the car. He was still asleep, but woke when she took the alarm off the car. He looked at her as she climbed back in.

"Sorry," she apologized for waking him. "We'll be back home soon though and you can head to bed after you ice your eye for a little while."

* * *

They soon arrived at her apartment and she got him an icepack from the freezer. He sat on the couch and she sat next to him, starting on the paperwork. After about ten minutes she started to notice him drifting off, even while holding the icepack. She took the icepack from him.

"It didn't really look that bad, so that is probably good enough. You may have some light bruising but any swelling and heavy bruising shouldn't occur. Why don't you head to bed and get some sleep," she told him as she stood to put the icepack away. He nodded and stood up as well, heading to the bed.

After she put the icepack away, she gathered her files and brought them to the bedroom so that she could work and still be near him. He was lying on the side of the bed he was normally on with his eyes shut. She sat on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard. Booth opened his eyes as he felt the bed dip. He saw her and moved closer to her, his cheek almost resting on her thigh. He shut his eyes and was quickly asleep. She watched him sleep for a few minutes before she got to work.

She had been working for a few hours when her cell phone rang. She quickly answered, hoping that it didn't wake Booth up. He had shifted slightly, but she was glad to see he still seemed to be asleep.

"Brennan," she whispered, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"It's Lizzie. Is now a bad time?" she asked noticing that Brennan was whispering.

"No. It's fine, just Booth is asleep, so I don't want to wake him."

"Ok. Well I was just calling to let you know that everything's been taken care of. Joseph Booth is most likely going to jail for life if not death row. Of course there's still the trial, but with all the evidence and confession…" she trailed off, knowing she didn't need to say anything else.

"That's good."

"So I know you guy's normally celebrate after a case. Do you and dad want to get together at a restaurant called Mie N Yu for dinner later with me and my husband?"

"I can't speak for Booth, but that sounds good to me. I'll ask him when he wakes up and—"

"Ask me what?" Booth said sounding a little groggy from sleep.

"Dinner with Lizzie and her husband tonight at a restaurant called Mie N Yu to celebrate the end of the case?"

"Sounds good," he said, drifting off again, moving his face closer to her leg.

"We'll see you later. Around seven?" Brennan asked.

"Sounds good. See you then. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up. Brennan went back to work and let Booth sleep until it was time to go meet them for dinner.

* * *

They had met up as planned with Ryan and Lizzie at the restaurant Lizzie had known and recommended. It turned out it was one of her favorites when she was in town. Brennan had to give it to her, it has a nice atmosphere, the food was great, and it was really nice to get something else than the diner's salads or soups… and this place had a whole vegetarian menu*, which she had been really pleased to learn. She had told Lizzie that it was a great choice and this particular part was really nice. Lizzie had laughed and told her she already knew about Brennan being a vegetarian since Booth had been let it slip how strange it was having to cook a huge steak to a woman which he had done a couple of times while dating Hannah. This had made Booth blush and mumble something about women having a gossip gene, and Brennan telling him there was no such thing and he should know that by now. Lizzie had been laughing at the end of their discussion and Ryan had been trying hard not to follow her.

Booth and Brennan had learned that Ryan had gotten a job at Quantico as instructor, plus that Stephanie had been accepted at a private school in DC. Brennan told Lizzie, who had shown an interesting in her books and had even let it slip that she had been a fan before she had learned about her partnership with Booth, about the upcoming release of her new book, "Heart Crushing, Bone Breaking". They had also learned that Ryan's brother and his wife, who also lived in DC was watching Stephanie tonight, since she had been begging to spend some time with her cousins and now that they lived in the same city she used the opportunities to the fullest.

After they had talked about some lighter tropics, Booth finally told Ryan about Broadsky and the threat against Parker and Brennan that he had given him.

"So, I would like to ask both of you if you would be willing to help us out."

"Sure, Booth, count on us in any way you need. After all I was your spotter once and I can do it again if needed. Plus I own you my life, we both do, so count on it as us paying you back if you need to."

"I'm just glad I know he is just laying low for now, but he'll be back and that scares me. I don't know if Liz has told you, but he can't know the truth behind Bones' pregnancy."

"What, that you're the father? Yeah I had already kind of guessed that from some things Lizzie told me about the shrink guy thinking you and Lizzie were engaged. Plus it only makes sense. I promise I will help you and keep the secret with my life." Ryan smiled at them, and added his congratulations in addition to his promise of help and discretion. Lizzie also promised that she would help if they got another Broadsky case and they needed some extra eyes.

At this point they had finished their main course and both of the women wanted Buddha's Delight, which was some kind of chocolate cake. Ryan wanted Strawberry & Lychee Cobble and asked Lizzie to order for him while he went to the restroom. They were seated at an intimate table, where Lizzie had ended up seated next to Booth on the couch seat since Brennan had said it would be annoying for her to be seated that far in when she would probably need to go to the restroom more times than any of the others plus that Booth's back had been acting up a bit a again after sleeping on the couch so she ended up seated on a chair besides Ryan, who she actually seemed to get a long great with and in front of Lizzie instead of Booth because of the space issue behind them. It had not really mattered to her since this was not a "real date". It was a non-date celebration, but she had to admit she enjoyed it. She had already invited Lizzie and Ryan over to dinner at her place soon, since it had turned out that both were people she saw herself getting along with and actually like spending time with, plus their loyalty to Booth had her impressed. She had even offered them both that they could call her Bren or Tempe or Temperance, if they wanted instead of Brennan. Lizzie had of course asked if she could call her B instead of any of the others. Brennan had not been really pleased in the beginning, but Lizzie had told her she did not want to take Angela's name for her (Bren) and she knew she preferred her last name instead of her first name. So in the end Brennan had agreed to B, and Ryan and agreed to call her Tempe.

They had just ordered the dessert and Ryan was still gone when Lizzie's eyes light up as the 4th of July. She moved closer to Booth and rested her head against his shoulder and her hand on his knee. Booth looked shocked and hissed at her what the hell she was doing, Brennan on the other hand had turned her head in the direction Lizzie was looking and it was actually no surprise to her when she saw none other than Sweets and Daisy making their way deeper into the restaurant towards their table.

"Dr. Brennan what a surprise!" came the over excited scream of Daisy Wick, and that made Booth understand what Lizzie had been up to. The younger newly arrived couple made their way over to their table.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, Agent Walker, what a surprise to see you guys here. I thought you would be at the Founding Fathers or Royal Diner to celebrate the end of a case. Oh by the way Booth I heard how it ended. If you need or want to talk, you know that my door is always open."Brennan gave Sweets a strange look.

"I thought you closed it when you had patients, worked, or had sexual intercourse with Miss Wick. Have you become an exhibitionist, Dr. Sweets?"

Lizzie bit her lip to not laugh out loud. Brennan really had a surprisingly quick learning curve. This would be so fun. Sweets was blushing and Daisy quickly told them all that it was just a saying and she promised Brennan she would never have sex in front of her again and that it really only had been a mistake. Lizzie filed that one away for later. She would need to ask Brennan about that one. Now, however, was the time for some Sweets-torture, which was quickly becoming her favorite past time thing to do. Next was spending time with her daughter and her husband and sex with her very much loved husband.

"Dr. Sweets, it's a pleasure to see you again." She gave him a brilliant smile. "We agreed that this place was better for a date. Don't you think so?"

"Yes… sure… Date you say?" Sweets really wanted to know what was going on.

"Yes. Seeley and I are on a double date with B here and a friend of Seeley's, Ryan. I thought he would be perfect for B: adorable looking, almost matching eyes to hers, and a broad chest, unfortunately it seems that I was wrong this time and they didn't hit it off as I had expected so now I need to make it up to her, and, since Seeley and I are so sure on our relationship, I was just about to offer her to join us in a little threesome, since I know there has always been this sexual tension between the two of them and I decided that, since he has this amazing taste in rings and that B is a beautiful woman, I had no objection against a onetime thing between the two of them as long as I joined in."

Sweets eyes were bugging and Booth was fighting hard not to end up looking like Sweets with his jaw all the way down to his chest and huge eyes. However, after what Lizzie did next, he did end up looking a bit like Sweets. Lizzie rose from her seat, leaned across the table, placed both of her hands on Brennan's cheeks and then placed a long, slow, and sensual kiss on the other woman. Brennan was just accepting without participation for a moment, but then kissed Lizzie back pulling the other woman a bit closer by placing her own hand around Lizzie's neck and waving her fingers in Lizzie's ebony tresses. When she went on to angling her mouth for better access, there was no doubt from Sweets, Daisy, Booth, or Ryan, who was watching the show from the door to the restrooms, that the two women were kissing fully with tongue contact and would seem to be enjoying it quite a bit actually. They went on with it until they both were lacking oxygen. When they pulled apart Lizzie was smiling at Brennan, while trying to catch her breath. _Brennan really did have a quick learning curve, and was a good kisser, understandable why Booth had strong feelings for her, both before and especially after their first kiss_. Brennan gave her a soft smile in return and then turned around to look at Sweets.

"And after such a kiss how could I turn down that offer."

If Sweets was not almost passed out already he felt like he was now. This really was the Twilight Zone and things were getting completely out of hand. This was not how things were supposed to end up. What the hell went wrong? It was obvious to him that this Walker woman would not risk making any mistakes in her relationship with Booth so she was even allowing a threesome with Brennan involved.

Booth on the other hand might not be into kinky sex, but watching Brennan and Lizzie making out like that, no matter his parental feelings for Lizzie or his possessive feelings for Brennan, was hot, incredible hot. No other words could explain it. He had been shocked when Lizzie came up with the whole threesome deal, but the kiss had made him forget that part pretty quickly, after all it was two very good looking women making out.

Ryan knew his wife had a wicked side and he was pretty sure that was part of why she had been kissing another woman and, from the looks of it, she had done it for another younger couple. That was when he remembered he had already known about her teasing one young shrink, and from the look of the age of the couple, it could very well be him, so he decided to wait another moment before going back over. "_Still" He thought: !the female kissing was kinda hot, after all Lizzie had once told him about kissing another woman when she was in College, and he had bugged her for more information about it, like most common individual in the male population would do after hearing such a thing"_.

Brennan was about to tell Sweets something else when her phone begun to ring as the same thing happened to Booth's, Lizzie's and Sweets' phones. They all reached for them. It was not a call. It was a page of a summing to the hospital. It seemed that Angela was finally about to give birth and that made everyone forget about female kissing or threesomes. Sweets and Daisy quickly told the others that they would run and tell them they would be joining soon. Booth asked Lizzie why she got the message as well to which she laughed and told him that she and Ange were great friends now. Ryan had come over again and asked what was going on. When he learned it, he told them to go ahead now and he would pay up and join them as soon as he could. Lizzie gave him a quick kiss and told him he was the best. She asked if she could catch a ride with Booth and Brennan. Brennan of course agreed and asked for the keys since she was the only one completely sober. Booth mumbled about stupid pregnancy restrictions giving her the excuse to drive his car.

* * *

Cam, Wendell, Sweets, and Daisy were already in the waiting room when Brennan, Booth, and Lizzie finally arrived. Cam took in their appearances; it was very obvious that they had been out on some kind of date. Sweets shook his head, if he had not already been sure it was serios between Booth and this new woman, this showed it: bringing her along to the birth of two of his friends' child.

Hodgins came out of the room and gave them an update on what was going on, and what had already happened. He then went on to look at Lizzie

"She also asked me to ask you if it was normal that you want to kill your husband." He gave Booth an accusing look, as did Cam at that comment.

"You got married?" Sweets asked shocked once he had not expected, engaged was one thing married was a whole other deal.

Lizzie was calm and replied to Hodgins.

"It's very normal, tell her that and tell her it'll pass, same as the accusations and threats of no sex ever again. It's the pain of pushing a child out of a small opening and the fact that you have been an active participant in the making, but you are not in any pain compared to her at the moment, no matter how hard she squashes your hand. So really, you need to man up, and take everything she throws at you. It makes it easier not to argue with her, plus when it all comes down to it you have nothing on your side at this moment. That's the truth, you men are the lucky ones. You're part of the fun part of baby making. Women have to deal with the hard part, the birthing part. Just make sure she gets a nice epidural. That's the most amazing thing ever invented."

"You had a baby?" Sweets interrupted once again.

"Yes, I did, didn't I Ryan? And it's not true that it's easier just to take everything said without arguing and that the threats don't hold in the long run?" Lizzie looked over at Ryan who had entered the room.

"Who the hell is that dude?" Hodgins asked.

"She's right, you better just agree with everything and man up, whatever she says at the moment she won't mean tomorrow or afterwards. I'm Ryan Williams, Lizzie's husband, pleasure to meet you. Oh and another piece of advice, you better hurry back to your wife. She won't like you staying away for long. Lizzie nearly bit my head off for doing that the times I went out to update my brother and sister-in-law and Booth."

Hodgins just nodded and went back into Angela's room. He was now pretty sure that Angela had known something for a while. Cam, Sweets, and himself had not known that Lizzie was indeed married but not to Booth.

Sweets was looking like a very stupid fish once again.

"You two are married?" Cam asked to get it cleared up what was going on.

"Yes and I love him very much, we have a daughter together as well!" Lizzie said with a smile at her, and then turned to Sweets. "And you should learn to stay out of things that are none of your business and learn to butt out of your former patient's lives when they don't want you involved. I hope this has taught you something. Just know that I will be watching you closely, and I have allies in A and B… Hey can I call you C?" She gave a quick look at Cam who was now doubled over in laugher, and unable to say anything so she just nodded in agreement. For some reason Cam had no doubt if this woman could get along with Angela let alone Brennan they would also quickly come to like each other. "Okay and I am sure C will help as well. So really watch out!"

Sweets was just in too much shock so he could do nothing more than nod his head yes.

* * *

Many hours later, Hodgins came out and told them it was a boy and they were just cleaning him and Angela up, but when they were done they were all invited in to see the newest addition to the Hodgins' family.

When they got in, Angela was sitting in the bed holding her son, and while smiling, she asked Booth and Brennan if they would agree to be god parents which made Brennan get tears in her eyes, but she agreed, without a doubt, as did Booth.

"So, what's his name?" Lizzie asked.

"Well originally we had planned on giving him the name Joseph as a middle name after Booth, but after the last few days we thought it wouldn't be the best. So we decided on Aiden Allan Hodgins instead."

Brennan reached over and whispered to Booth.

"Allan is one of the masculine forms of Ellen, so instead of your father they named him after your mother."

Booth looked at her and squeezed her hand in a thank you for the explanation and then gave Angela and Hodgins a nod of thanks.

* * *

** That one is true, I looked it up and they do have a vegetarian menu.

* * *

**Ok. That was the end… hope you enjoyed the our case… leave a review telling us your thoughts please… we would really like to her what you thought, so please review.**

**As you can see we decided to have Angela give birth already, compared to what the show will be doing. There is a reason for that, which you will see as my story goes on. **

**The206Bones won my little quiz some time back, and therefor ended up deciding the first name of the baby between Hodgins and Angela.  
**

**As already said have already said for Lizzie and Ryan we have imagined Paget Brewster and Bailey Chase. **


	15. After The Pinocchio in the Planter

**AN. Okay here is next chapter. For this episode I did the same as with episode 17 and 18 took the same case and thought of it as things happened the same way, because I for one liked this episode on the show. I liked it a lot actually. Any way of course in my story there would be changes since I have already had Angela give birth, so when you think back to the episode while reading this chapter ignore all the Hodgins and Angela baby moments, please. You will get a small discribtion on how Angela was on the case in the begging of this chapter. **

**I will probably do the same as this with the next episode, and when write my own version of Broadsky's comeback. This is the easiest way for me to keep on writing some at the moment. Since I have some upcoming exams as well as I am actually ill at the moment, so I find it hard to concentrate on writing a lot, and I thought you would prefer me doing this rather than not any chapters:-) **

**This chapter is set at a time line so it seems like this case takes place about 5 weeks after the end of the last case and Angela giving birth. Brennan is in her 19****th**** week of pregnancy. **

**Also a huge t****hank you my wonderful beta Whatever55, who proofreads all my stuf for this story and helps me become a better writer. Whatever55 has a another bones story going at the moment: ****"Killing for Revenge"… The story takes place before the last two episodes in season 4, and have the some great B&B batter and a very exciting case. Really it is it is a great story so far. I personally love it. Really you should go check it out and leave a review, if you haven't already.****  
**_**Summary is… a serial killer is on the loose who targets little boys Rebecca doesn't tell Booth Parker's missing? What happens when things get more complicated? Cullen is still around too.**_

**I would like to say thank you to all of you that has reviewed, added the story to your alerts list, or added it to your favorites list. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

* * *

**After The Pinocchio in the Planter**

After Booth and Brennan had finished at the Founding Fathers they went back to her place, which was more or less the standard these days. Brennan could not remember the last time they had slept apart; it was before the case with Booth's mother's murder, which was now about 5 weeks ago, so really spending the night together, was the standard for them now.

Tonight she was tired, and she looked forward to getting home and into bed. She was exhausted. She knew it was not easy working cases these days with their sketch artist still on maternal leave, but this case had really not been able to be solved without Angela. Fortunately she had not been against coming in to help them out which was good because, in the end, she had been the one to find a clue both Hodgins and Wendell had missed. Angela had come in the moment Brennan called her and asked her to. She had brought Aiden along as well as a sitter. She had the sitter with the baby in her office so she could help the out; not just from video links and sketches she made at home, like she had done a lot the last weeks even though she was on leave, but by looking over the case directly with the others. Brennan was grateful for her doing she had not come in, Brennan was pretty sure it would have taken a lot longer to find the right murder weapon, and she hated cases where she was unsure if they could have found the right fact in time.

This case was not the only thing which made her tired. It was also the whole part about the knowledge that Booth sometimes lied to her, even if it was to protect herself or himself. She was grateful for what he had revealed. It was very sweet of him to tell her that, even though she already knew it, however him revealing that he had lied by omission had made her think. She always was and had been very proud of being radically truthful and telling the truth always, but if you did take lying by omission into account, she might not be as honest as she said she was, since she knew she had done that and she had done it more than once, also to Booth. Booth might actually be one of those she had done it to more than others, and that thought made her uneasy. She was unsure if she should bring it up or not, after all they had just toasted to things they did not say. Still, she felt like she should, perhaps, tell him something in return. She had one time, years ago, learned she should offer up a piece of herself in return; plus if she did admit that she had in fact lied by omission to him, perhaps he would tell her something real he had lied to her about. She tried to remember if she had ever really lied to him. She didn't lie, but perhaps she had done it in a similar way to what he said, about protecting himself. Had she ever done it to protect herself? Brennan tried to think of something, and suddenly she blushed slightly. There was at least one time she had lied to protect herself from the implication of something by telling both Booth and Caroline a lie.

Brennan had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she had not realized that they had arrived at her apartment building.

"Bones, we're here. Are you alright?" Booth gave her a look, which was a mix of curiosity and worry.

"Oh… Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Be careful with that. Your brain might explode."

"That's impossible, Booth. The brain can't just explode for no reason… Oh… You were joking."

"Yeah… I was. Let's go upstairs and you can tell me what you were thinking about."

They got out of the car and went up to her apartment.

* * *

Booth went into the kitchen while she went into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable while he made her a cup of tea. This had become a part of their nightly routine.

Booth started to make the tea while he thought about what he had told Brennan at the Founding Fathers. It had not been an easy thing to admit, but he could have chosen a lot of other things which would have been harder to admit to her that he had lied to her about, or lied by omission to her about. He also started to wonder what had kept her in such deep thoughts in the car that she did not realize they had arrived home. _'Home…__when did I start to__think of this as home?...Was it __before the case with his father or was it about that time…__It must have been __about that time.'_

Brennan came back out again, in her sleepwear which was a tank-top and a pair of his boxers these, which even with her now pretty big baby bump hung low on her hips. The top, however, was stretched over her stomach.

The first time Booth had seen her wearing that he had gasped and asked what she was wearing. She had calmly told him that being pregnant made her feel warmer, and with the weather becoming warmer and warmer she thought this would keep her more comfortable, plus her own pajamas pants were also getting a bit too tight for her to wear and feel good in. He had to admit that it made sense, however that night when they had gone to bed he had been more weary than ever before of holding her in their usual sleep position, since he had to fight of the arousal which tried to build up.

Now he was used to seeing her wearing this, but it still did not help, especially now when she was showing a lot more than she was the first time he saw her in this. He always felt a rush of arousal which he thought back down, since he knew that they were not yet there in their building relationship. The same was happening tonight, it was not only how beautiful she was dressed like this: with no make-up on or anything like that, it was also how much you could see her baby-bump from their baby. The sight of her carrying his child had always been a part of his deepest and most secret dreams; and right now she was the image of those dreams: barefoot and pregnant. He knew it was wrong, and she would most likely kill him if he ever said it out loud, but he felt very possessive over her in these moments at night when she came out dressed like this. Right now he was sure she was his in almost every way which existed.

Brennan gave him a small smile.

"Is the tea done?" He nodded at her.

"Almost done. Why don't you go into the living room and wait. I'll bring it in when it's completely done."

Brennan nodded, left the kitchen, and went into the living room, and took a seat while waiting for Booth to come in with her tea. Booth, while the tea water fished boiling, went into their bedroom, which it had become these days, to change into his own sleepwear.

Booth finished changing and went out into the kitchen again to finish up Brennan's tea. He also made a cup for himself even though he was not too fond of tea. He knew it was better this time of the day than coffee, plus it would be a bit mean to make himself coffee now when she could only have a cup a day.

Booth came into the living room where Brennan was already waiting for him. He handed her a mug, took a seat next to her on the couch, and put his own mug down on the table in front of them. Brennan was already blowing on her tea to help it cool off.

"So are you going to tell me what you thought about earlier in the car?"

"It was nothing really, Booth."

"It kept you in deep thoughts, and you looked like you were blushing. Come on Bones… tell me what kept you thinking."

"It's just that I might have lied to you by omission as well a couple of times."

"You have?... Other than the things you told me about when we were stuck in that elevator: about my fake death, Sweets experimenting on us, and why you left after my brain tumor."

"Yeah… There were other times. I might not be as good at radical truth as I thought."

"Oh, don't worry, you are a master at that, Bones."

"But I still lie."

"Yes, but as we already talked about, there are some things you don't always say, both to protect others but also to protect yourself. Those cases I just mentioned were to do one of those things, and I am sure the rest are the same. However, I would like to hear a couple of them. It's only fair since I told you one."

"I… I never told you how sad I felt a couple of times when you were dating Hannah and went to dinner with her instead of having our usual after case drink while discussing the outcome."

"Oh… Bones." Booth looked directly at her. He was not exactly sure what he should tell her. So instead he reached out with one of his hands and rubbed her shoulder and pulled her a bit closer to him so he could give her a one armed hug. "I'm sorry you felt like that, I am Bones but…"

"I know, Booth. She was your girlfriend, and it is a very common thing to happen. I was just used to us spending so much time together. Sweets did tell us one time we had a surrogate relationship which made it difficult for others to come in between, and I guess that was what happened, and that surprised me I guess. I have told you before I'm bad at change."

"You have, and it was what happened. But, Bones, I'm here now, and that won't ever change again."

She looked at him for a moment before she nodded. She thought about telling him he could not know that for sure, but she had changed so she wouldn't doubt him again when he said things like that.

" Booth, will you tell me something you really lied about… please if you do I will tell you one thing I know I lied to you about."

"Bones… I… hey did you just say that you had lied to me?"

"Yeah… So will you tell me?"

Booth took a deep breath while he thought about it. He really did want to know what she had lied about. He thought about what he could tell her, and finally decided on which one to tell her.

"Okay, Bones, that's a deal. Should I go first?"

"Yes, please."

"I… okay do you remember our first case after my brain tumor?"

"Yes, the one with Miss Harmonia, Angela's psychic."

"Yes, that one. Do you remember what we talked about one night at the end of the case."

"I remember us talking about you being fully back, is it something about that?"

"Not exactly. Do you remember what I told you shortly after the part about me being back?"

"Hmm. There was a clown and you thought he was funny. And you said…. Ohh…" Brennan looked at him a bit worried when she realized what he was about to say.

"Yeah that Bones… When I told you it was in a professional atta-girl kind of way. That was a lie. I saw how terrified you looked and I got scared of how you would react and at the same time I was starting to wonder if I really was fully back with the clown bit, so I told you that to protect myself."

Brennan nodded.

"It's okay Booth. I would most likely have run from you if you told me that you loved me or was in love with me back then. I wasn't ready to hear it back then. Miss Harmonia had more or less told me the night before that you loved me, and I denied it. However, it's not really the same since there really is no such thing as a psychic. It's completely illogically she would actually know that you felt like that from her cards."

"She told me it would all work out in the end." Booth took a deep breath; this was either sink or swim. "Bones I did love you back then, was in love with you, and I am as well now. I might not be completely ready for a full blown relationship, but that doesn't mean I don't have those feelings for you. I do."

She looked at him while smiling, she felt relief hearing him say those words out loud to her finally, and spoke the same words she had said the night they slept together for the first time as well as said in French to him 5 almost 6 weeks back.

"I love you too Booth. And I know you love me and have loved me for a long time, I was just too scared to see it, for a long time. I'm not scared anymore."

They smiled at each other none of them really sure what to say or do now. Finally, Booth broke the silence between them.

"So, will you tell me your lie now?"

"Yeah…" It was very obvious that Brennan was actually nervous, which was kind of weird after they had just both admitted to loving each other.

"Okay, what was it?"

"." She said out in one breath.

Booth just looked at her. He was not completely sure what she had actually said, since she had spoken so fast. It was something about Caroline and Russ.

"Will you say it again, Bones, but a bit slower this time… "

"I told Caroline that kissing you was like kissing my brother."

Booth just looked at her with his jaw hanging open, and when he laughed, he could not stop. Of all the things she could have told him she lied about this had not been on the list he would even have thought up if he tried. This was hilarious. When he finally could speak again, he smiled at a blushing Brennan.

"I sure as hell hope it was not, since I would prefer that you did not go around kissing Russ with tongue or share your gum with him like that."

"I don't. I don't even kiss him on the lips."

Booth shook his head. "Oh… Bones."

"What is it? I did lie to both of you that time with saying that. Actually I also lied when I said I was sure that Caroline felt really foolish _right now_. I was the one who felt foolish actually."

Booth gave her a smile when he heard that.

"Okay fine, Bones. To make it up to me you could give me a kiss now, and we would be able to conclude that it is nothing like kissing your sibling."

"Booth… are you ready for that? You said you were not ready for a full relationship still yet."

"Yeah, but I thought we could start off slowly, after all we are already spending a lot of time together and I kind of sleep here every night… so I just thought that we could…"

"Oh… you want to add kissing to things which are allowed between us?"

"Yeah, you can say it like that."

"Okay. That sounds very good actually, since I as far as I remember kissing you is very pleasurable."

Booth was blushing when she said that.

"Okay so…"

"Yes…I agree on kissing being allowed between us." She leaned over to bring her lips closer to his. Booth met her halfway in a sweet, gentle kiss. It did not last too long, instead they both pulled back to see if the other was alright with this new addition to their relationship, then they both smiled at each other. Booth reached over and pulled Brennan closer to him and kissed her again. This kiss was less gentle and more passionate than the first but still they both kept their mouth closed to make sure it did not get out of hand.

They continued kissing for some time like this: slow, soft and relatively controlled, until Brennan yawned, and they both remembered how late it was.

"Bones, no matter how nice this is, we should go to bed. You were already exhausted earlier on and it's much later now."

"mmhmm, but this is nice. I'm okay." She reached up to kiss him again, and he gave her a quick, light kiss. One of those which seemed like it was more of a habit than anything else, like he did it every day.

"I know, Bones, but it really is late, and you need sleep, you and baby both."

He caressed her stomach and felt their baby move. He had not been able to feel it before even though she had been feeling it for some time now.

"She just kicked me, Bones," Booth said, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh I know, he or she did. We don't know if it's a boy or girl, Booth."

"I just got a gut feeling that it's a girl. A baby Bones."

Brennan shook her head at him. He was still caressing her stomach in hopes to feel their child kick or move again, but it didn't seem to happen.

"We should go to bed," he finally said again, and this time she agreed. Booth took their mugs and brought them out to the kitchen, while Brennan went and brushed her teeth. After that he did the same.

When he came into their bedroom, she was already in bed so he crawled in and pulled her into his arms in their usual position.

"Bones, will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"Booth, I'm having lunch with Lizzie. Plus we eat together all the time and spend a lot, if not almost all of our spare time together already."

"You are having lunch with Lizzie? When did you plan that?"

"A couple of days ago. She called to thank me for last week when they were to dinner here, Don't you remember I told you she had called?"

"Yeah I remember now. But can I take you out tomorrow night?"

"Booth…"

"It's just this is special, Bones: a new step in our relationship, so I thought I could take you out to a real restaurant, maybe the one Lizzie brought us to… You liked the food there, and you could wear a dress and… yeah, I could bring you on a real date. We still have to keep what is between us quiet, but one night out I don't think will hurt."

"Okay Booth, but you don't have to. I would just as much like to have dinner at home with you, after all you are quit a good cook."

"Yeah, but I thought this should be something else. You are a great cook as well Bones."

"Okay, Booth."

"Did you just let me have this one?" Booth turned her around so he could see her face, and then he reached down to kiss her, both in thank you and good night. After their kiss, they rolled into their usually position again and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay that was the end. Please… please… leave a review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter. Was it okay what I had them talk about? I know a lot of fans wanted some deep ****revelations in this episode, I gave you a couple.  
No, I did not have Booth talk about Hannah like many wanted from the episode, but remember I had him talk about H in my second Blizzard chapter, so for me there really was no reason for him to talk a lot about her again.  
Instead I had Brennan reveal a bit on what she felt during the Hannah period. Oh but I did give you a real lie from Booth, I also moved them forward in this chapter, don't I deserve a review for that:-)**

**Oh one thing would any of you guys like a oneshot about their "date", the one Booth is taking her out on? I am thinking about writing one… but make it separate from this story, so I can just write it later on when I have a better time. **

**One**** more thing if you are happy I placed kissing on the allowed list between these two now thank moonserenity089, who asked for: "More BB time (alone time, hint hint) in the next few chapters" in a review two chapters back. This is me as a writer living up to one of my readers wishes. Therefor I will say it now if you have any wishes for the story let me know I will take them under consideration, and if I find it possible I will use it or make it happen in the story. Really just ask me the worst that can happen is that I say no or don't find it fitting at the moment. **


	16. After The Sign in the Silence

**AN. Okay here is next chapter. For this episode I did the same as with episode 17, 18,****and 20. I****took the same case and thought of it as things happened the same way, because I really liked this episode on the show. ****Anyway ****of course in my story there would be ****small ****changes since I have already had Angela give birth, so when you think back to the episode while reading this chapter, ****ignore all the Hodgins and Angela baby moments ****and the one with Brennan and Angela where Ange thought she was in pre-mature labor. Also please ignore the scene where B&B talk about her being the only one without a child. You will get a small description on how Angela was on the case in this chapter. The chapter starts at the end of the episode. It has the last couple of lines of the episode in it, but I have changed them a bit to fit this story better.**

**Doing it like this is the easiest way for me to keep on writing some at the moment since ****I have some upcoming exams as well as I am actually ill at the moment, so I find it hard to concentrate on writing a lot, and I thought you would prefer me doing this rather than not any chapters.**

**This chapter is set at a time ****where ****it seems like this case takes place about 3-4 weeks after the end of the last case. Brennan is in the end of her****22nd week****of pregnancy.**

**Also a huge thank you****to****my wonderful beta,****Whatever55, who proofreads all my ****stuff ****for this story and helps me become a better writer. Whatever55 also wrote the part with Booth and Caroline telling Sweet's off for me in the end of this chapter, after we talked about adding the certain talk and not just reference to it Whatever55 offered to write it. In addition to helping me out Whatever55 has ****another bones story going at the moment: "Killing for Revenge"… The story takes place before the last two episodes in season 4, and****has****some great B&B ****banter ****and a very exciting case. Really it is ****a great story so far. I personally love it. Really you should go check it out and leave a review****if you haven't already.**  
**  
**_**Summary is… a serial killer is on the loose who targets little boys Rebecca doesn't tell Booth Parker's missing.**__**What happens when things get more complicated? Cullen is still around too.**_

**I would like to say thank you to all of you that has reviewed, added the story to your alerts list, or added it to your favorites list. Especially thank you to bblover228, who left a very sweet and nice review for last chapter, unfortunately I could not ****reply to ****it since I kept on getting a message "Most likely you are accessing the site with an outdated link",****plus you had PM's off. Anyway thank you a lot for the review. Also thank you very much for the reviews I have gotten ****from ****people who have no login… I am really grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**After The Sign in the Silence**

"I gotta do better. I have a son of my own and…" Booth nodded in direction of Brennan's stomach, "…I don't want them to ever see that side of me… ever!"  
Booth kept on looking down… He felt ashamed. He had beaten that horrible man up. He had hated him with everything in himself. That man had been an image of his own father. Booth had already felt anger towards him when he had pushed and tried to hurt Brennan, but when he saw him hitting his wife the anger had overwhelmed him.

"Your son is very lucky to have you, Booth, and our child will be just as lucky. You have to know that!" Brennan looked at him. Booth looked up and met her eyes.

"Yeah, but I want it to be about more than luck. That's all…" he smiled at her, and she gave him one in return.

Booth was pretty sure he would have given her one of their now common kisses if they had not been out in public. While they were now kissing, they were only doing it when they were at home since they would not risk Broadsky learning about their growing relationship as it would put them in even more danger than they were already.

Booth and Brennan continued through the garden, a garden which was quite symbolic for them since it was in this garden Brennan, many years ago, had blackmailed Booth into agreeing to continue to work closely with her, letting her become one of his ducks.

Booth looked over at her. "There was actually something I would like to talk to you about. I decided to wait until we had finished this case to bring it up, since I knew you were going through a rough time already…"

Brennan looked at him. The way he started this indicated she would not like it very much, but she nodded her head for him to continue what he would like to say.

"I talked to Caroline… earlier on… she told me about how you had caught Samantha when she tried to run away from you guys on the platform and how you had held on to her very tightly to make sure she didn't run. Bones, what were you thinking?" he asked, just trying to understand.

"I tried to make sure she didn't run… it was before Sweets came and told us about her being scared, and how she must feel, and before he told me it was like when I was in foster care and how I felt during that time. Really, I just tried to make sure she didn't run… What's wrong with that?"

"Sweets did what?...We'll get back to boy-wonder in a moment… and when we do I want to know everything he said…What's wrong with doing that is that you did it pregnant… 22 weeks pregnant I might add. You shouldn't be trying to restrain someone…Something could have happened to you if she had gotten a wrong move in and had elbowed you in the stomach or something like that."

"First of all, she didn't do that. Secondly, I can defend myself Booth. You know I can. Thirdly, she wouldn't have gotten such a move in."

"I know she didn't, and I know you can defend yourself, but I'm scared for you even more now… it wouldn't be just you she could have hurt… it could have been our child too, Bones. You really couldn't have been sure she wouldn't get a move in."

"Yes, I could… from the way I held her."

"She could have surprised you."

"Booth, really that wouldn't happen. I haven't wanted to tell you this before but I can see now that it is needed: Lizzie has been training with me… ever since I entered my 17th week. She had wanted to make sure I could defend myself even while being pregnant. She taught me new ways which are easier while pregnant, and she has made sure I can do such moves as restraining to a certain point. I can, for example, hold her and make sure she doesn't get any moves in, so I was sure Samantha would not be able to do anything as she was a lot smaller and she is malnourished while Lizzie is a field trained agent, my size, knows how to fight, and she is not hurt or malnourished. I could be relatively sure I would not get hurt or our baby would get hurt."

"Lizzie has trained you?... Why did you not say anything?"

"Well, I thought you would make a big deal out of it. After you told me about when I could no longer do field work later when I'm more pregnant and how I could only do it up until that time if I was fit for it, I decided to make completely sure I was fit so I asked Lizzie. She knew you wouldn't like it… but when I told her I would do it with or without her help either way, and if she would and you found out then she could guarantee that I was in form rather than not knowing anything for sure. She agreed with my reasoning: that she would rather train with me herself and be sure I knew what I was doing than just knowing I did train, she also told me that it might be helpful that she had done field work for a long time herself during her pregnancy so she knew what to train most."

"Is that what you have been up to in the evening?"

"Yes… We meet up at my gym… It is actually quite fun… we plan on continuing to do it even now when I am no longer in the field much and soon won't be allowed any field work because she has told me the longer I can keep it up the easier it will be when I need to start up again after giving birth. Lizzie has also promised to help me train again after giving birth… does all that makes you feel a bit more comfortable or are you angry as she feared you would be?"

"I can honestly say I'm not very happy you have been training with a field agent and throwing yourself around… However, I do trust Lizzie and if you should be doing that with anyone at all, who is not myself, Lizzie would be my first choice and I guess both of you are right; she can help you more with what is useful while in the field during pregnancy and what to train most afterwards."

"Thank you, Booth. I know I should have told you, but I really did not want you to make a big deal out of it."

"It's okay, Bones. I'm glad to know when you try to restrain someone while pregnant you have actually been taught by someone else how to do it best."

"Lizzie is a good trainer. It's actually really funny. I'm thinking about asking her if we can keep doing it even after my post-pregnancy training."

"Huh? You two really are getting close?"

"Well… I had never actually discussed things like my interest in material arts, shooting, or things like that before with a woman. It's actually nice. They're not really things Angela wants to talk about. I sometimes talk to you about it… but it's actually really nice to spend time with Lizzie and do those kinds of things while talking, ff it was Angela we would be going clubbing or shopping or to a spa. I now understand what others talk about doing different things with different friends, and I honestly like it."

"That's good, Bones. I'm actually glad you two get along since I would hate for you two to be fighting and having to try to keep you apart. It would be a nightmare since Lizzie really is like you: one hell of a fighter if she really wants to."

"I know, that is why she is great training with. By the way, Angela said she would be coming back into the lab even more the upcoming weeks, and she would try doing it without bringing Aiden and the nanny along."

"That's good I guess. I guess it will be hard. Did she have the nanny and Aiden with her during this case?"

"She did. She told me, she would try to not bring them along soon, but she was having separation issues. I do think you're right; we should by him a stuffed rabbit."

"Of course I am. I'm glad you think that and you've come around… since I kind of plan on giving our BabyBones a stuffed animal as well."

Brennan smiled him when he told her that: '_BabyBones__really is his special name for our child, since we __chose __not to know the gender. __It's really __sweet_. _I can imagine him trying to find the right stuffed pet for our baby. Booth really __is __a good father; I __couldn't __have chosen a better one_. _When he says things like that, I almost can't wait to give birth and finally see him with our child_._'_

"So, Bones… What did you mean with Sweets making you realize you should work in a different way with Samantha? What did he say about your time in foster care?... Don't leave anything out."

Brennan looked a bit worried at him, but then told Booth what Sweets had said, when she had finished he asked her if Sweets had said anything else to her during the case. She told him about every talk she had with Sweets during this case. While she did it she could see him getting tenser.

"Booth, I told you because you asked, but I am starting to think I shouldn't have done it. You seem really tense right now."

"It's nothing to worry about Bones. I just don't like him talking to you like that."

Brennan nodded, she knew he was not telling her everything, but in this moment, she knew she should not pressure him.

"Okay it is just that you are awfully tense, would you like a massage later tonight?"

Booth stared at her thinking about getting a massage from Bones, made him warm all over, but it would be nice getting one, but he would need to restrain himself with everything in him.

"Yeah, Bones. That would be great. Thank you."

Brennan smiled at him, but when the look in her eyes stared to darken.

"Booth, I wanted to ask you: Am I really that cold?… Do I really seem like I don't care?" Brennan really wanted to ask him this, and had wanted to ever since her conversation with Mr. Vaziri. She was worried it was true, and if it was what would their child feel about her?

"Not to me, Bones. I know you care. I know you aren't cold. It's true you sometimes seem that way, but I know you aren't; I know you care more than most people do. I know you try to stay objective to find the real truth in everything, but it also helps you cope with these cases. Bones, you are not cold, if you were you wouldn't care… What you are is Iceland… cool to the touch, but underneath you are all volcano!"

Brennan looked at him with a strange look on her face when he said that, but then she smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"So our child won't think am cold? Or that I don't care?"

"No, Bones. You will be a great mother. Parker adores you, and Aiden smiles at you, which he won't even consider doing for Sweets. Samantha is back with her real parents because of you and she ended up trusting and liking you when she had not trusted or liked anyone for years. You are going to be an amazing mother."

"She asked me to promise that neither you nor I would ever hurt our child."

"Did you?"

"I did… I don't know how she knew it was your child as well… but I did promise her we would never do that."

"Maybe she had a good gut instinct…" Booth smiled at her "After all she trusted you, Bones."

"That was because I told her things about her bones I could see… where others lied to her or did not trust that she told the truth."

"Still, it was you she trusted Bones. That is a very good indicator you will be a wonderful mother."

"Thanks, Booth. Are you ready to go home? I really would like to kiss you as a thank you, but I can't kiss you until we get home!"

"I would like to kiss you as well, but I can't go home right now. Why don't you call Lizzie and Angela and ask them to meet up for an early dinner while I take care of a few things at the office?"

"Hmm, I could call Lizzie. I think Angela went home with Hodgins and Aiden so I could also call her and see if she is wants to join us."

"Good idea. You can do it in the car while I drive you over there."

Brennan nodded. They walked over to his car and got in. While Booth drove her to thediner, Brennan called Lizzie and Angela. They both agreed. Angela said she should call Cam and ask her to come along as well. Cam agreed as well.

Booth dropped Brennan off at the diner and drove over to the Hoover building. He had a 12 year old he needed to talk to.

* * *

When Booth got to the Hoover, he went to Sweets' office. He discovered that Sweets wasn't there right then, but found out that he had just left the building to go to his car to get a file he had left in it. Booth knew he was going to need to walk past his office to go back to his so he decided to go wait in his office to have the element of surprise.

Booth went to his office and sat at his desk. He was waiting for Sweets and eventually saw him walking down the hall.

Booth got up from his chair as Sweets was getting closer to the doorway. Sweets' nose was in a file so he did not see Booth coming to the doorway of his office. As Sweets was walking past the door, Booth's arm shot out from the door and he grabbed Sweets roughly around his upper arm. Sweets was surprised and had to struggle to keep the files he was looking through in his arms as he was dragged roughly into Booth's office.

"Ouch… what the… Agent Booth?" Sweets stuttered as he was basically thrown into one of the chairs in front of Booth's desk. Booth moved silently back to the door of his office and shut the door and blinds. Sweets knew he did something now. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but he was pretty certain he would find out soon.

Booth moved to stand in front of Sweets, leaning on the front of his desk. He crossed his arms and just stared at him. He stayed silent and Sweets started squirming in his seat. He didn't want to show it, but he was terrified. Booth looked really pissed and he was the only one in the room with him.

"Um… Did you need something from me, Ag—"

"Can it, Sweets. You know why I dragged you're sorry ass in here."

"I can assure you that I don't."

"Bones told me… everything…"

Sweets decided to play stupid. "About what?" This pissed Booth off even more.

"You know damn well what she told me about." His eyes flashed in anger as he uncrossed his arms and pushed off his desk, leaning slightly over Sweets. "And let's get one thing straight, right here, right now. I am considered one of the best snipers in the world and I work with a team of the best scientists in the world. If we really wanted to, we could kill off someone and make all the evidence disappear very easily. Hurt her again… I dare you and you may find out firsthand how good we can cover things up. Go ahead," Booth told him, voice in a deadly monotone. Sweets was really squirming in his seat now, but didn't want Booth to see so he started talking which probably wasn't the approach he should have taken.

"I'm curious: you punched Mike well in the interrogation room. Do you always have your anger under control?"

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be sitting talking to me right now… She is nowhere near as heartless as you seem to think she is, and she doesn't deserve your shit implying that she is. I really don't care about you attack me. Hell, I'll just ignore you anyway, but you hurt her again…" he trailed off leaving the comment open for Sweets' own interpretation. "She deserves a true apology from you, not one of those half-assed 'I'm sorry' comments you gave her in the diner." He paused standing up straight.

"Keep doing what you've been doing and I promise soon you'll have nothing left with the team because you have been steadily losing our trust since the whole not informing her of me being alive thing. Now to basically question her motives and everything else… You're losing and you're losing quick… You're either with us or against us. Make your choice and stick to it. If you're with us, great. If not, stay the hell away if you know what's good for you." He started walking to the door.

"Now, I have somewhere I need to be. Close up my office for me after you stop panicking and leave."

Booth walked out of the office, feeling much better now that he told Sweets off. He left the building to go meet Brennan at the diner; _'So I can take her home_,_ and finally kiss her, God I have wanted to do that all day. I will also be able to get the massage she promised me, Bones hands all over my back, oh yeah'_ Booth smiled at what he was thinking about_ 'those really are some extremely nice thoughts'_.

After Sweets felt that he could, he stood up. His legs still felt a little wobbly to him, but he closed up the office like Booth asked and left on shaky legs. He ran into Caroline as he closed the door to Booth's office.

"What's up, Cherie? You look a little pale."

"Oh…um…nothing…um…just had a conversation with Agent Booth… He told me to lock up when I left since he had somewhere to be… I was just going."

"By any chance did this conversation have anything to do with your attitude toward the good doctor during this case?" His silence spoke volumes. "Oh, Cherie… I'm sure I don't even know the half of it and I can tell you you're lucky to still be in the world of the living… bout time that boy spoke up to you. Saves me time now, too. I suggest you learn quick. They may forgive you this time again, but eventually they'll stop giving you chances. What you implied of her was just cruel."

Caroline walked away before he could respond with anything. Sweet's then finally continued to his office to continue looking over the files he was looking at before his 'talk' with Booth.

* * *

**Okay that was the end. Please… leave a review and tell**** me your thoughts about this chapter. Oh yeah, I did include a season 4 final quote. **

**Aging the massage part and Booth and Brennan talking about wanting to kiss was on a wish made by moonserenity089, who wrote ma a review telling me this: "****All I'm hoping now for the next few chapters is to see BB is to connect with each other more and close the distance between them (and slowly make them a real couple) with added banter, flirting and kissing for now. And then eventually, they could be more intimate with each other." **

**Well I tried to add some sweetness between them in this chapter. Nope I did not write the massage part but you know about it, however I did not want to take the focus of Booth's and Caroline's message to Sweets.**

**Oh one more thing I have next chapter all most finished. That one will be the first part of my version of the sniper arcs conclusion. This chapter however will have almost no Broadsky (he is mentioned a few times), instead it will be mostly fun, and include Boy-night out and girls-night in. Yes, I did say that. It will also include a certain person a lot of fans never really wanted to see again showing up, again I did say that. I can however promise I will not spilt B&B up in any way (well they might fight a bit) from there they are now. I will even promise that in a one of the following chapters for my snip****er part there will be THE big pay-off for them. **

**I can also add that even if I have this unwanted person coming back, the chapter will also include Lizzie, and when I say it will include her, it would be worth it and make you less worried when I say that you should remember her messing with Sweets. Let's say this chapter will include another show off of her skill. **

**One last thing are you guys looking forward to the episode on Thursday, I for one am. I have watched that promo so many times that I have stopped counting. I loved this promo. Really what do you think will happen? Who do you think will die? I would love to discuss it with you.**

**Please leave a review it would mean a lot to me. **


	17. The Hole in the Heart Part 1

**Okay here is the next chapter in my story. This is the first chapter of my version of The Hole in the Heart. It will have spoilers for what will happen in that episode. **

**Brennan is just entering her 27th week of pregnancy. They have not heard anything from Broadsky for many months now, as the last time we heard anything from him was March, and we are now in August. Yes, I am doing some times jumps; it will make sense as to why I am doing it at some point.**

**Another note about this chapter, back in my chapter one (the first real chapter) I had Booth thinking that he was pretty sure most of the squints did not know about his proposal to Hannah. In this chapter you will learn that none of them (the squint squad) know, or know about Sweets wanting to propose to Daisy. The only ones who knew how the whole thing went on will be Brennan, and Lizzie & Ryan, at least up until this chapter. **

**I would also like to say a huge thank you to my wonderful beta, Whatever55, who proofreads all my stuff for this story and helps me become a better writer.**

**Whatever55 has another Bones story going at the moment: "Killing for Revenge"… The story takes place before the last two episodes in season 4, and has some great B&B banter and a very exciting case. Really it is a great story so far. I personally love it. Really you should go check it out and leave a review if you haven't already.**

**_Summary is… a serial killer is on the loose who targets little boys Rebecca doesn't tell Booth Parker's missing. What happens when things get more complicated? Cullen is still around too._**

**I would like to say thank you to all of you that has reviewed, added the story to your alerts list, or added it to your favorites list.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**The Hole in the Heart part 1**

In a strip-club somewhere in DC was a group of 6 men. They were drinking, laughing, and joking. The group had already gone to a bar called the Founding Fathers before coming here. The reason they were all out tonight was that their girlfriends, wives, or friends was having a baby-shower/sleepover/video-night together, so they had decided to have their own more manly night. This was also the first time this group of men were all out together, and the first time one of the men was out with the group all along, but since he dated a good friend of the rest of the guys, they had invited him along to the guys' night out. While they were at the Founding Fathers, one of them had come up with the idea of visiting a strip-club since he never had his bachelor party, and this was the first time he was out with the group since having his child. Most of the other guys had agreed, and the one who had not had been talked into it.

This group was made up of Booth, Hodgins (the one who had never had his bachelor party and was a relatively new father, meaning his child was now almost 3 months old), Wendell, Dr. Sweets (the only one who had been worried about going to a strip club), Ryan (an old army friend of Booth's who had become an accepted member of the group) and Dr. Lidner (who was the one for whom it was the first time he was out with more people of this group, and did not know them very well at all, but since he dated Cam Saroyan who was a key member of the women (those who was at the moment hosting an adult slumber party) in this group he had been accepted into the guys circle as well).

Booth looked over at Hodgins and Ryan. Hodgins was currently giving Ryan a couple of his best conspiracy theories.

"You do know how wrong it is that we are corrupting a 12 year old?" Booth nodded his head in the direction of a nervous and uncomfortable Dr. Sweets, who was currently getting a lap dance from a honey blond woman with huge breasts and a very skinny bikini. The women was, at the moment, shoving her breast completely into Sweets' face, while the poor kid tried to look everywhere except the dancer.

"Yeah, but he needs to become a man at some point and this is some kind of manhood test you have to go through," Hodgins said.

"Yeah, you should come at least once to a place like this while you are still not a complete adult so you can learn how the adult world works. It is a good class in sex and male pride," Ryan added.

"I agree… plus let's be honest it's almost a better show how he fidgets and tries to be clam with the girls themselves," Booth said.

"We really should start to look for another girlfriend for him… Wendell, don't you know a couple of girls we could try to set Sweets up with instead of "talking Daisy"?" Hodgins asked Wendell who was currently in conversation with Lidner, so both of them looked over at Hodgins.

"Sure, I know a couple of girls. But why?"

"Daisy is no good for our little boy." The answer came from both Hodgins and Booth.

"Who is Daisy? Oh wait is she the overeager one who is always talking and freaking out?" Lidner asked.

"Yeah, she is. They used to be engaged but then they broke up when Daisy went to the Maluku Islands with Dr. B. Then they were not together; then they had loose sex; then they were together…." Hodgins started.

"Then Sweets thought about proposing again but decided not to… now they are together, but I don't think Sweets really knows if he wants to be with her or not. So we thought it could be time to try and see if he was interested in someone else. And from the looks of it he is actually very interested in that lady over there. Maybe we should get him a private room," Booth ended.

"Whoa, dude, he thought about proposing again? Why did I not know that, Angela couldn't have known that or else I would've as well. When was that?"

"Yeah when did Sweets think about that?" Wendell asked as well.

Ryan just gave Booth a look, he was pretty sure he already knew when that was from Lizzie and Booth himself to some degree.

"It was a while ago, a little before Valentine's day…"

"Was that around the time you and Hannah broke up?" asked Hodgins.

"Yes, it was. That doesn't matter, let's concentrate on where we are at the moment and the entertainment here."

The other shrugged their shoulders and turned over to look at the stage and at Sweets again. Ryan meanwhile leaned closer to Booth.

"Nice save. I guess you really didn't want to talk about how you came to propose to Hannah… huh?"

"Nope, I didn't, Ryan. I'm happy now so let's just let it rest. I have Bones and a baby on the way… really, I'm good at the moment. If I could just capture Broadsky so Parker and Becca could come back everything would be perfect, plus that would also make me able to come clean about Bones' baby being mine as well… but Broadsky is off the radar and has been for a long time. I'm a little worried about what he's planning. You haven't seen or heard anything?" Ryan shook his head in reply. "We probably should not be talking about it here. If you want we can meet up at some point tomorrow to talk about it?"

"Yeah I guess that would be good." Booth agreed "We can always talk Lizzie into taking Bones to lunch."

Ryan nodded in agreement, and they both turned to look at the stage like the others. They did not know that they would never get to have that talk since tomorrow midday everything would look a lot different, and they would no longer worry about Broadsky being off the radar, they would have seen his latest victim, and be witnessing his next again.

* * *

Angela looked over at Cam and Lizzie.

"I still don't understand why we had to use Booth's apartment when we could have used the mansion. Even though Hodgins and I live in the apartment now we still have the mansion with a real movie theater that would be better than this. Studly's apartment isn't that big and he doesn't have a big television."

"Because Brennan is entering her 27th week of pregnancy. When you were that far along, did you actually like to spend your nights in other places…? We talked about just doing it at her place but because of her lack of a bigger TV with DVD-player, this was the second best solution," Lizzie concluded.

"Plus we had the possibility of putting decorations up while she was home packing her things… so we could surprise her with it being a baby-shower as well," Cam added.

"Okay you're right I just kept on wondering… since our movie theater would have been better for this part of the night, now that we have finished the baby part and are entering the movie part. Do you think Brennan will ever agree to watch _Tristan & Isolde_?"

"I doubt it." Cam said.

"I won't even watch that one, and I am sure B would not be very interested in it." Lizzie said.

"Why not? It is so romantic and Tristan is hot, plus it's men in armor."

"Because it is long and I find it boring the second time around, and B's first comment would be that they don't even spell the princess name correctly to the myth, it is spelt Iseult… plus this is still a baby-shower and that movie is sad with an unhappy ending. It's not something you use now."

"But I love it. What about Pretty Woman? That one is happy and has a happy ending?"

Brennan came back in from the bathroom and handed Aiden to Angela. She had been changing him. She had told Angela some weeks ago she would like to help with doing it from time to time, since she needed to get used to it.

"So he's all done. What are we watching?"

"We thought about Pretty Woman," Angela hurried to say while she took Aiden again.

"What is that?"

"Seriously… we are so watching that one." Angela told her and looked at the two others. Lizzie shook her head in amusement but smiled in agreement.

"Well, I guess you will learn what it is, Brennan," Cam concluded.

Brennan took a seat on the couch, at 27 weeks pregnant she felt like she was starting to get really big and she still had about 3 months to go.

Angela handed Brennan Aiden again.

"Here I thought you would like to get used to holding him as well. After all you are baby-mommy in training. Plus I need to find the movie. I have it in my bag out by the door."

She rose from the couch and walked out of the living room to get to the door where her bag was left. Lizzie tagged along. She wanted to see what other movies Angela had brought, plus she wanted to pick up more drinks for them.

Brennan looked over at Cam.

"Thank you for doing this for me. It really does mean a lot…more than you can image actually. I never had a sweet 16 or 18 year birthday… not even one for my 21st so this means a lot."

Cam smiled at her. She was not surprised, by what she was told and she had been onboard the moment Angela and Lizzie told her what they planned. They had all known that a big thing would not be Brennan but she did deserve to have something.

"Well, we enjoyed making it, Brennan."

"Thank you." Brennan looked down at the baby in her arms to hide that she was getting emotional. _'Stupid damn hormones, trying to make me cry.'_

* * *

Lizzie looked over Angela's movies. There were some really great ones in between; some she would much rather watch that Pretty Woman.

"Can we at least watch a crime or thriller afterwards?"

"We work with death every day and you want to watch thriller or crime movies?" Angela shook her head.

"At least now I know why you and Bren get along so well."

"Well…" at the same time there was a knock on the door. Brennan called out and asked them if they could get the door. Lizzie went over and looked through the peep-hole to see who it was. She was after all a trained FBI-agent so she never just opened the door. She had absolutely no idea who the person in front of the door was, so she looked back at Angela. She was not just going to open the door for a stranger; after all she knew there was a sniper on the loose who had it bad for Booth.

"Who is it?" Angela asked her.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I should open or not. I should at least get my gun."

"You would open the door dressed in Booth's male boxers and Cam's extra top, which is what you have on at the moment after spilling cake down yourself earlier on?"

"Yes, if I had to. Could you take a look and tell me if you recognize this person, while I get my gun?"

Lizzie went over to Booth's safe and opened had talked to Booth and they had agreed she could use it tonight. She picked up her gun and locked the safe again just as Angela looked out and saw who was visiting at this hour. Angela gasped.

"That can't be true. What the hell is she doing here? Now when everything seemed to be going the right way for Bren and Studly she comes back."

"Who is it A? Who are you talking about?"

"It's Hannah… you know Kabul-Barbie?"

"What? The Hannah Booth dated while in Afghanistan? The one who came over here to have more good times? The one B made promise her that she was just as serious about the relationship as Booth. The one he introduces to Parker and prepared to spend the rest of his life with? The one who after all that turned down his marriage proposal because she just wanted a good time and thought they would have more time before they came to the marriage part? That Hannah?"

"I didn't know about all that… but yeah, that Hannah."

"Hmm…I've really wanted to have a little fun with her as well as a little talk."

"Fun… what kind of fun?"

"Well, do you remember my fun with Sweets?"

"Yes, it was great, really we loved you for that."

"That kind of fun."

Lizzie placed her gun back down, and then reached behind her and opened her bra, which she took off and handed to Angela. She then pulled the top down a little more. The top, which was already very tight since Lizzie had bigger and fuller breasts then Cam. Angela just stared at her. Lizzie brushed up her hair to make it seem wilder.

"What do you plan on doing?... Actually what do you and your breasts plan on doing?"

"I plan on opening the door and going out and talk with her. Honestly, what does it look like when I open the door this time of day dressed like this and with a couple of rings on my fingers?"

Angela just stared at her.

"If that works out you are my all-time hero."

Lizzie made a move to show Angela she should step out of sight for when she opened the door. She yanked opened the door just as Hannah knocked again.

* * *

Hannah thought, from the time it had taken for the door to be opened and from the way it was yanked opened, that it would be Seeley who had been in another room, perhaps either in bed or in the bathroom, to open the door. She threw herself at the person without looking and planted her lips on this person. She wanted to make sure Seeley knew how much she had missed him, and that she had come back because she had meant what she said about them not being over, that they had just been over for a little while. Therefore, she made sure she gave a deep and passionate kiss from her side. However, Seeley, as she still thought it was since she had closed her eyes to make it even more like one of those romantic movies a lot of girls love, did not return the kiss, and Seeley did not smell like Seeley and he had a different form than he used to have, and now he was pushing her away, rather roughly, nothing like Seeley Booth had ever done before. Hannah opened her eyes expecting to see Seeley Booth standing in front of her. Instead she came eye to eye with a beautiful dark haired woman, dressed in very little clothes and with her hair messed up in a way which made her seem sexy and natural at the same time.

Hannah was speechless. She had no idea what to say to this stranger. The stranger held out her hand.

"Hallo, I'm Lizzie. I'm sorry, I'm not really into girls. I'm completely straight and very much happily married."

Hannah's jaw dropped. This woman who was standing in Seeley's door was married. Perhaps Seeley had moved away. After all, some people took break-ups rather hard and could decide to move.

"I'm sorry, it's just I thought it would be someone else… really… sorry. I just didn't know that Seeley Booth didn't live here anymore."

"He does… live here I mean. He's out at the moment."

"But I thought you said… did you not say that you're married?"

"I did. I am married… very happily, not that it really is any of your business. You asked for Seeley. Would you like to leave a message or something? I could invite you in to wait but he doesn't like that I allow strangers to come in, is is so protective of the people he love, plus I don't know when he will be home. It could be sometime. It's his night out with the guys. They have those from time to time." Lizzie gave her a smile, "But I could easily give him a message."

Hannah just stared at this woman, she could not grasp it: Seeley was married. She needed to get away for now and think about what to do and learn what had happened since she was gone. Tomorrow she would call, or better yet, visit the one who knew more about Seeley than anyone that she had fortunately befriended. Right now she needed to get away.

"No, I'll call or something… I am sorry for the kiss and for bothering you…"

Hannah quickly turned around and left Lizzie, who was still standing in the door.

* * *

Lizzie waited for Hannah to be completely gone before she closed the door and turned around to face Angela.

"That just there was priceless… You were amazing… Where do you learn that stuff?"

"I've done a lot of undercover work, plus I never once straight out lied to her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I might have lied by omission, but never once did I tell her anything untrue. I told her I was happily married, which I am. I told her I'm completely straight, which I am… well I did experiment in college but who doesn't, however I'm straight. I also told her that Booth still lived here, which he does, but like I said to her he is out with the boys tonight and I don't know when he will be coming back which is also true… I never really told her anything which was not true."

"Still, it was brilliant. I'm just sorry I didn't see the look on her face during that conversation. Come one let's go in to the two others and tell them about your brilliant show for Blondie. Oh, and you own me an explanation about some of the things you said Blondie did to our G-man."

"A, I'm not sure I should tell you anything about that. It was a mistake that I said it out loud, I only did it because I was just as shocked as you and as well as the others will be when we tell them Hannah is back."

"Well, I want an explanation, and you won't get out of one. But first let's tell the two others."

They both walked back into the living room.

* * *

Brennan looked up from baby-Aiden who she had been cooing at in a very un-Brennan like way, which had made Cam laugh out loud.

"So, who was at the door? Do I need to go out there?"

"Nope, she took off after seeing Lizzie, her boobs, and her rock."

Lizzie shook her head at Angela. Both Brennan and Cam looked up confused.

"Who took off?" Cam decided to ask.

"Kabul-Barbie decided to do a comeback. I would have loved to see the whole show… actually I would have loved to film it… She even kissed Lizzie, which I really would have liked to see… even more I would have loved to see the look on her face when she realized that it was not Studly she was kissing, but someone she now thinks is his wife."

Brennan still looked completely confused. Cam, on the other hand, now knew completely who they were talking about. Lizzie looked at Brennan. She was actually conflicted about how to tell her. After all she was the only one in this room except Brennan who knew the whole truth about Booth, Brennan, Hannah and Brennan's pregnancy, as well as the fact that Booth and Brennan was in the building of a real relationship. She went over and took a seat by Brennan. Brennan looked at her.

"Why are you giving me that look? It's very much like the one Booth usually gives me when he is about to tell me something I won't like, but from what Angela just told me I'm just confused. I get that someone kissed you, who thought that it was Booth. I also get that the person thought you were married to Booth, just like Sweets thought you were engaged. However I don't get the Kabul-Barbie part."

"B, the person who was just here was Hannah. She left just like A said, because she thought I had married Booth. However, she didn't leave a message or anything, but from the look on her face this isn't the last we've seen of her."

"Hannah… but what is she doing back? I'm afraid I don't understand and I'm a genius I don't like not understanding."

"Sweetie, she's done a comeback in the hope of picking up with Studly again."

Brennan looked at Lizzie for confirmation of what Angela had just told them. Lizzie nodded her head.

"She's right, B. After all Hannah did tell him she didn't believe they were done, but she could see that they were done for now. I guess this is her hoping they can come to the not done part again."

"What, when did she tell him that?" Angela asked. Cam looked just as interested as Angela did.

Brennan gave Lizzie a look. It was kind of obvious that they both knew when Hannah had told Booth that.

"Was it when he proposed to her, which we didn't even know he had done?" Angela tried to press them into telling her. Cam's jaw dropped.

"He proposed?... When?"

Brennan gave Lizzie another look, this one with a bit of blame in it.

"I'm sorry, B. I really didn't mean to let it slip. It was complete accident. I was just so shocked that she showed up here."

Brennan nodded. She knew Lizzie would never want to betray Booth, and to be honest, she could very easily have let it slip herself in the shock of Hannah being back.

"Okay, what's going on? I demand answers." Angela said.

"Booth proposed to Hannah in the end of January. She said no, told him she was not the marrying kind. He said he was and she said she thought they would have more time before getting to that. After that she wanted to go back, like it never happened. Booth said no, and they broke up. She ended up telling him that she didn't believe they were done, but that she could see they were done for now. After that she left. She called me and told me what had happened, well not all the details. She just told he had proposed and she had said no, because she was not the marrying kind, which she had told him before, but she guessed he never listened. I hung up on her and went looking for Booth." Brennan concluded, and looked at Lizzie for confirmation that she had not forgotten anything important.

Both Angela and Cam looked shocked, neither of them had any idea of what had happened. They had both always assumed Brennan and her feelings for Booth had been a huge factor in the break-up. Angela was the first to get over her shock.

"How did he get the idea of proposing?"

"He is the marrying kind," Brennan said without hesitation.

"Plus boy-wonder had his fingers in it as well," Lizzie added, and when told the two others about Booth and Sweets night out.

Angela looked at them afterwards.

"There is still one thing I don't understand. Earlier on you said: _"The one who came over here to have more good times? The one B made promise her was just as serious about the relationship as Booth."_ What did you mean by that?" she asked Lizzie, however it was Brennan who answered and told them about her talk with Hannah before she moved in with Booth.

Cam and Angela was even more in shock after that.

Brennan looked at Lizzie. "Booth won't like that Ange or Cam knows, or anyone else for the matter."

"I know and I am really sorry, B. One of us needs to tell him that we told them about what happened."

"I know…I'll do it. I can probably calm him down easier if he gets too upset."

Lizzie nodded in agreement, and then turned to Angela and Cam.

"And you two got to promise what we have just told you don't get any longer than this room. You can't tell anyone else, and that includes Hodgins and anyone else at the lab, in particular Sweets. You got it?"

"But…" Angela started to object. Cam on the other hand nodded in agreement. She was used to keeping secrets after all. She had kept the one about Booth's feelings for Brennan, and she was also keeping one at the moment she was pretty sure the persons it was about did not even know that she knew the truth: The secret about Brennan and Booth.

* * *

Cam had, a few weeks back, forgotten something in her office and returned to pick it up she had seen light in Brennan's office and gone over to say good night. The door had been closed and she had knocked softly and then opened it. She had found both Booth and the anthropologist on the couch in a heavy embrace. She had quietly closed the door again, without them noticing her, and then left and gone home. She was happy for the two and her first thought was to call Angela, but when she thought about it and from the way they had been holding each other while kissing it seemed like it was not a completely new thing, so for some reason the two of them kept it quiet for now, and if that was what they wanted she would not be the one to tell on them, thereby keeping it secret. What had gone one with Booth and Hannah did not seem that bad to her.

* * *

"You've got to promise. Promise on Aiden's life." Lizzie told Angela, and that made her realize how important it was she did not go and tell anyone else, including Hodgins. That would be hard, but she needed to do it. So she nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I promise!"

"I do as well." Cam agreed.

"Now, more importantly, what do we do with Blondie being back?"

"You stay out of it. I'll tell Booth and we'll see what happens. She might leave again, after all she now thinks Booth is married," Brennan told Angela. Angela did not look very happy at that, but then she smiled and nodded. Brennan did not like the smile. She was pretty sure Angela would not stay out of it, but she could really not do anything about it.

"Okay, what about we watch that movie and try to have some fun?" Cam asked the others, who all agreed.

"One thing before we start watching the movie. Was Hannah a good kisser?" Angela asked Lizzie.

"She was alright, B is still better." She said and looked at Brennan who smiled. Angela and Cam just doubled over in laughter, which woke up Aiden, so Angela had to breastfeed him before they watched any movie.

* * *

That night when Booth got home and the other girls had left. Brennan told him about how Angela and Cam now knew all the details about his break-up with Hannah. She also told him about Hannah coming back, and what Lizzie had done. Booth shook his head at Lizzie's tactic, but he also pulled Brennan into an embrace and told her he would never go back to Hannah, because as they had talked about, you could never really go back in a relationship, either you moved forward together or you broke it off and moved along on your own. He also promised Brennan he would not leave her. He wanted what they were starting to continue, and hoped she felt the same way otherwise he would really like for her to tell him now rather than later. Brennan told him she felt the same way, and did want them. With that they both went to bed, never dreaming that Hannah's return was actually only the beginning of events which would lead them to a more emotional, difficult time than any of them had imagined, something they thought they would have months left to prepare themselves for, and even with those months to prepare themselves, those additional months should also had made sure this event would not be as difficult and challenging as it would turn out to be. In addition to all that they had never dreamt that at the same time, somewhere else in the city, a sniper pulled back the trigger of his rifle and took yet another victim.

* * *

**Please leave a review tell me your thoughts about this chapter. Do you hate me for bringing back Hannah? I thought she needed a real end. I promise I won't break B&B up from where they are or where they are going at the moment. **

**One last thing are you guys looking forward to the episode on Thursday, I for one am. I have watched that promo so many times that I have stopped counting. I loved this promo. Really, what do you think will happen? Who do you think will die? I would love to discuss it with you.**

**Please leave a review it would mean a lot to me. **


	18. The Hole in the Heart Part 2

**The Hole in the Heart Part 2**

**AN: Okay here is part to of my take on The Hole in the Heart. Originally I had started to write this part before watching the episode, however I did not get it done before so I rewrote it, with more things following what happened on the show, however some things will be changed in my version, and some things will be added. I am sorry for not getting it up before but I am currently in a period where my exams are as well:-) **

**This chapter is unfortunately not proofread, as my amazing beta Whatever55 is doing a couple of her final projects and I wanted to get this up as soon as possible, but I did not have time to write it before.  
There will most likely be a proofread version of this chapter later on.**

**I would like to say thank you to all of you have reviewed, put me on their favorite, or their alert-list. I would also like to say a special thank you to Marple who have written me some very nice reviews, but is not logged on. Well thank you for those reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**_Last Chapter_**

_With that they both went to bed, never dreaming that Hannah's return was actually only the beginning of events which would lead them to a more emotional, difficult time than any of them had imagined, something they thought they would have months left to prepare themselves for, and even with those months to prepare themselves, those additional months should also had made sure this event would not be as difficult and challenging as it would turn out to be. In addition to all that they had never dreamt that at the same time, somewhere else in the city, a sniper pulled back the trigger of his rifle and took yet another victim._

* * *

**The Hole in the Heart (Part 2)**

Booth and Brennan were woken up in the morning by both of their phones going off at the same time. They looked at each other while sitting up and reaching over to grab their own phones.

"Booth" he said to whoever had called him, while Brennan identified herself in a similar way.

Booth frowned at what he was told; actually he did not like this at all. What he had just been told by Charlie worried him more than anything.

"I see?"

"Yeah, okay Charlie, I get it. Do you know if Agent Walker has come in to work yet?"

"She has? Okay could you please ask her to go over to the Jeffersonian?"

"Yes, I am serious."

"I will take it up with Hacker and Cullen themselves if needed. I doubt they will have a problem with it."

"She had worked with me and the lab before."

"Okay, do that. Thank you, Charlie. Oh one more thing, the agent at the scene this morning agent Shaw, could you make sure she meets me at the cemetery."

"No, I don't blame her, I just want to know what happened. I know she was assigned to help with the case, Lizzie recommended her, so really I just want to talk with her."

"Thank you, Charlie. Gotta go!"

Booth hung up on his phone and saw that Brennan was already getting dressed for the day.

"So where are you going?"

"Cam called, I need to go to the lab. Mr. Nigel-Murray and I are currently preparing a paper for an upcoming conference, and our skeletal replica of dinosaur Rex has arrived."

"What? Can you just do that order a dinosaur?"

"It is a skeletal replica, for what we are preparing!"

"Oh okay. Before you go there are something we need to talk about!"

She looked at him when he said that his tone was serious and not teasing or joking or even happy. He was normally never like this when they woke up together especially when they had gone to bed together and fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"You sound… something… what is wrong Booth?"

Booth motioned for her to come over to him where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Brennan sat down beside him.

"Someone spotted Broadsky at the cemetery this morning."

"Broadsky? What was he doing there?"

"He was visiting a grave. It belonged to Paula Ashwaldt."

"The woman who helped Broadsky?"

"Yes that one. She committed suicide shortly after learning she had been helping Broadsky kill more people than just Taffet. She left a note apologizing for her mistakes. Broadsky cared a lot about her"

"Booth I am not sure I know what that mean…"

"She was his girlfriend, Bones"

"Oh… well I guess this means he is back right?"

"It seems like it. You do know what this also mean right?

"That you or I might be in danger. Yeah I know. Does it mean I won't be allowed any field work, not even crime scenes?"

"Yes it does, Bones. I am sorry, but you are already at the end of what is allow, over the end actually, but we have been able to compromise with it only being crime scenes these last weeks, however this time I can't risk it. I won't have you taken out by a long distance shot."

"I know, I just don't like it."

"I know you don't. You also won't like that I asked to have Lizzie send over, she will stay at the lab with you."

"You are ordering her to be my body-guard? Booth…"

"There need t be an agent in the lab while this is going on. Look at it this way, when we find something she will be there to brain storm with you, give you the not so logical side of a case, like we do… plus she will be there to watch your back when I can't. I would actually ask you have Ryan do it, but I kind of need him for something else. Can you agree to this?"

Brennan nodded she hated that she would have a body-guard, but at least was Lizzie a lot better option than some others. Lizzie would be someone they would all be able to talk to about different matters with the case and bounce off ideas with like they did with Booth, plus they, herself included got along with Lizzie, compered to how it went over with Perotta. Lizzie really was the best option, if there needed to be an agent in the lab, who was not Booth.

After this they both hurried with finishing up so they could get to the lab.

* * *

Lizzie was already in the lab waiting for them when they arrived. Booth told her about what they knew so far and what he needed her to do.

"So let me get this right… you are splitting what you usually do? And I get the lab part?"

"Yes, you do. It is between me and him, and it really needs to end now. So I really need to stay here while this goes on."

Lizzie nodded, and looked at Brennan.

"Are you okay with this?"

"I hate being protected, but I do know what is going on, and understand why it is needed."

Booth looked at Brennan.

"Okay I see you later, don't worry. Go do your dinosaur thing."

He smiled at Brennan who returned the smile and then walked away. He looked at Lizzie.

"I am meeting with the new agent assigned to help, the one you recommended."

"Dad, she made a mistake don't be too hard on her, she really is good. And she is very dedicated to the work she does."

"I am not blaming her! I just wanted to know if you were sure she was the right one to help out."

"I think she is. Yu will at some point need to look through lots of reading material, and she is great at those things, she is a fast reader, have helped me out a couple of times."

Booth nodded.

"Okay I gotta go."

Booth turned around and walked away, he pulled out his phone and was making a phone call, to Ryan, asking him to meet him at his office later.

* * *

Booth had arrived to the cemetery and was now looking at the pictures agent Shaw had gotten taken of Broadsky while he placed a bouquet of flowers on Paula's grave all the while the young agent was apologizing to him for what she had done. Booth could see that she really had just made a unfortunate mistake and that she had not really thought about what she did before she did it. So he tried to calm her down, telling her he was the one who should have briefed her better, told her not to take pictures of him. He asked her about what happened when Broadsky learned her was spotted, how he took off and similar things. Booth asked her to order metro at the underground to look out for Broadsky as well as he wanted a description of Broadsky out at similar places.

Booth looked over at the grave where the flowers was still resting and asked agent Shaw if anybody had touched them yet, she denied it.

Booth walked over to the grave while Shaw rang in his orders, as his got closer to the grave a phone started to ring from inside the paper around the flowers.

Booth reached down and got the phone, he turned around and asked Shaw to put the number down, and when call it in and get a tracker on it as fast as possible.

Booth gave signals to the back-up which was present at the scene to look around in different directions. Finally he answered the phone.

"Hallo Jacob!"

"You are staking out Paula's grave! That is pretty cold Seeley!"

Booth told him it was funny when it came from someone like Broadsky. His old friend tormented him, with asking if he could feel him looking at him, but Booth kept his head clear and told he was just being careful.

"Do the math Seeley I am doing good work."

Booth told him it was wrong he killed people, with not judge, no jury, just him and his riffle. Broadsky told him like he had when they first met that that his conscious was clean, but since Booth was trying to stop him, Booth was playing for the wrong team.

"Oh you are treating me now?"

Broadsky told him sometime self-defense was done in the manner of a very aggressive offence.

"Are you forgetting who you are dealing with Jacob?"

"Not for a moment, and don't you forget that you never see the bullet that take you down. How are you pretty girlfriend by the way? How far a long is she now? Six months?"

"Leave Bones out of this Jacob, she is not involved in this."

"You forget Seeley, she is helping you. In addition to that because of you someone I cared about is dead, tell me why should I keep her out of it?"

"Because she does a job you must appreciate, she makes sure that people are put away for their crimes."

"She is still helping you trying to catch me, which means that no matter what she does otherwise she is on the wrong side in this. So don't forget you never see the bullet before it takes you down."

Jacob hung up. Booth looked around trying to see if there was anything indicating where Broadsky had been hiding while talking to him, but nothing stood out. He knew he needed to get the phone back the lab and have Angela look into it and try to see if she could find anything helping him catch Broadsky, before either him or Brennan ended up dead. A part of him thought briefly about leaving the lab out of this all together in the hope of that making Brennan more safe, but there was guarantee it would work, plus their help would most likely be needed more than anything else in this case. He walked over to his SUV, and drove back to the lab, while he drove he called sweets asking for the psychologist opinion on why Broadsky had left the phone for him. He also asked him f he had an idea on what might be Broadsky's next move, which led them to the theory that someone outside might be helping him again, someone else who once again had no idea what Broadsky really did.

* * *

When he got to the Jeffersonian he saw that the platform was full of what looked like dinosaur skeletons, and that the British intern had on something similar to dinosaur bones on his back and arms, while he waved happily at Booth. Booth just waved back and walked up to Angela's office.

Angela looked at the phone for him and told him what she could, on why the FBI team had not been able to trace Broadsky's call. Angela told him how they could do it the next time, and she send him an application to his phone which should make it possible to trace the call the next time Broadsky made one for him.

"It does help, thanks. How are you? How do you feel about being away from Aiden? Seperation issues?"

"I am alright, to be honest when we deal with Broadsky I am actually kind of glad he is at home with the nanny rather than here."

"Yeah I understand."

"Is that why you have ordered Lizzie over here for Bren?"

Booth gave her a look which told her to shut up.

"Okay, no matter what you say I know that is why she is here. How are you really Booth?"

"I feel like I am chasing a ghost." Booth turned around to walk away.

"Yeah just make sure it is not your own. "

He looked over his shoulder at Angela.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Just be careful, also for Bren's sake."

"Thank you. I will!"

He left Angela's office, he needed to get back to Hoover and talk with Ryan about a couple of things, he needed his old spotter to look into, but before he left he looked in to Brennan's office. She was sitting behind her desk, reading a report of sort; she was alone, Lizzie was not in the office with her at the moment. Without making a sound he walked in and closed her door, locked it and closed the blinds at her office windows. Then he walked over behind her chair and turned it around, and without giving her anytime to think about what was going on he had captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He felt her freeze for a moment before relaxing and returning the kiss. He need this at the moment, he needed it to give him more strengths which he would need to capture Broadsky, and after their phone conversation he knew his time for doing that was running out so he really did need the extra strength she always gave him. Finally they broke off the kiss. Booth pulled her up from the chair and hugged her close to his body.

"Thank you Bones."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For not killing me for kissing you in your office, in the middle of the day."

"Oh…"

"Really thank you. I needed this. Now I need to get back to Hoover."

"Okay, what happened with Broadsky?"

"I will tell you later, or you can ask Angela she can give you an update, or Lizzie I am sure she has one by now as well. Really I need to go. I just needed to see you first."

"Okay Booth."

He turned around and walked over and pulled the blinds up again, unlocked and opened her office door.

"Booth…" He looked over at her.

"Be careful!"

"I will Bones, promise you will as well." She nodded, and he left.

* * *

Booth had talked with Ryan about things he would like him to look into, like checking up at the places Broadsky had been so far, and whatever other contacts Broadsky might have had, which could be relevant to him. To his surprise Ryan had already done parts of it, and had already gotten him information about people which had relevance to Broadsky and given them to agent Shaw.

At the moment he and agent Shaw was on their way to pick up Sweets before going to see Mathew Leishenger. Shaw had already gone through the papers Ryan had gotten them about Broadsky's contacts. She had been fast trying to make up for what happened at the cemetery. She really was effective like Lizzie had told him. Leishenger was the one who came as the best possible one.

At Leishenger's place they found a decomposed body, which they guessed was Leishenger, Booth looked over and saw the case for a riffle, there the weapon was gone. Booth shouted to Sweets and Shaw to stay low since if Broadsky had left he would have taken the case for the riffle as well.

Shaw looked up and saw a camera, which she pointed out to the two others, which meant that Broadsky knew they were there, however nothing happened. Shaw called to back up, while Booth looked around.

A forensic team arrived and took care of the body, the case and looked it they could find other signs of Broadsky. The body was brought back to the Jeffersonian, where Cam, Brennan Mr. Nigel-Murray started to look over the body, while Booth went back to his office, he called Ryan and asked him if he could look into what Leishenger had been working on recently.

* * *

Brennan had looked over the body together with Mr. Nigel-Murray, but she had gone up to her office for a moment. She had told she needed to look over some things in the files over Broadsky's previous victims, in reality she had needed to sit down for a moment; her back was hurting a bit. This was one thing with being pregnant that she really did not like, it made her feel weak.

Lizzie came over and looked in.

"Hey, I am going to grab some food. Do you want any?"

"Could you get me a cup of tea, and a bagel?"

"Sure. Oh and Booth called he will be coming over soon, to hear what we know so far."

"Okay thank you."

Lizzie walked away, and Brennan looked down in the files in front of her, only a short moment had gone by before she heard someone stopping at her door. She expected it to be Lizzie having forgotten to tell her something, as everyone else would either have come right in or knocked. Lizzie always stopped and waited in the door, when she just needed to give her a message.

"What did you forget to say?"

"Ummh Temperance?"

Brennan stiffened; she had really hoped Lizzie had scared Hannah off yesterday so she had left. However from the sound she was not that lucky. She looked up and over at her door, where Hannah was standing. She tried to smile at her.

"Hannah?"

"Hey… Temperance. It is good to see you!" the blond woman smiled at Brennan. "I can I come in? I hoped you had time to talk."

Brennan nodded and motioned for Hannah to come in, which she did. She took the seat in front of Brennan's desk.

"So Temperance. How have you been?"

"I been fine. What about you?"

"I been really good."

"You said you wanted to talk. What do you want to talk about, because I find it hard to believe that you came here to ask how I have been since I have not heard anything from you since you left."

"Well… you are right. I should have called you. We used to be friends. Hey what do you say, left's go to lunch? Or we could go out for a drink tonight."

"I have a lot to do at the moment, so I can't leave for lunch, plus a friend of mine is already picking something up for me."

"Oh okay, what about drinks?"

"I can't drink at the moment and the same goes for the next 6-10 months."

"Oh… okay."

"Hannah I really do have a lot of work to do, so I would really like for you to tell me why you came here to talk to me."

"Okay… You are the one I know who knows Seeley best, so I came to ask you a couple of things about him."

Brennan took a deep breath; she was not surprised that was why Hannah was here. She had just hoped it was not.

"Hannah I am not sure I am comfortable talking about Booth with you."

"Temperance. Please. I went to his place last night, and the moment the door opened I throw myself at what I thought would be him. Instead it was a woman, telling me she was married to him. When I left he had just proposed to me, telling me he wanted me to be his wife, I said no, I am really not the marrying kind, but I was sure we were not over for good. Now I am back and I learn that he is married to someone else. Please tell me what have happened. Do you think there are any chances of getting him back?"

Brennan just stared at Hannah. _'Did Hannah really think she could get Booth back? It seemed like it.'_

"Hannah… I…" Brennan was really not sure what to say, the easiest would be just to lie and tell Hannah Booth was happy in his marriage to Lizzie, that Hannah had no chance with him, but she did not lie. Perhaps she could lie by omission, after all Booth did say he was happy at the moment even though it was with herself and not with Lizzie, and he had said he would not go back to Hannah.

"Hannah. Booth is happy. I don't think there are any chances of you getting back with him again."

"When did he marry? Temperance… you don't marry the rebound girl, it is just wrong."

"Rebound girl?"

"Yes… the one you use to move on with."

"I don't know what that means but I can guarantee you that Booth is not like that. I told you long ago to be sure what your feelings were for Booth because he would give himself completely in a relationship. I asked you to be sure you felt the same, but obvious you didn't, you used him, you only wanted to have a good time. Booth is a family man, he has always been that way, how could you do something like that to someone as good as Booth? I can however for sure say that Booth would never use someone as only a rebound, if he did he would never have proposed to you in the first place." Brennan was angry. How dared Hannah show up here and say something like that? It was ridiculous, Booth would always give himself completely in a relationship, it was what he had always done.

"Temperance… I… you don't know what you are talking about. You don't know anything about me and Seeley or what we had. I said no because I was not the marrying kind, I had told him that lots of times before. It is not like you are the marrying kind or the maternal kind either, you are like me never wanting children or to marry."

Brennan was getting more and more pissed off at what Hannah said, and her hormones was really no help in this, it actually made her mood worse.

"I might not know everything about you two. I do however know that you hurt him badly by turning down his proposal, after having arranged your life in a way which to others made it seem like you were willing to change to fit into the life he wanted with a wife and children. I also know that what you did there was far worse than what I did when I said no, since I turned him down because I feared I could not give him those things, and I would rather give him up in the beginning instead of leading him on like you did.

Brennan had stood up from her seat behind her desk.

"And you don't know anything thing about me. Whatever or not I am the marrying kind or maternal kind. People do changed! I never thought I could, but I realized that change was inventible, you always evolve. For what you said about me not wanting children. I am pregnant 27 weeks pregnant actually, and I love this baby more than you could ever imagine, and there is nothing which could make me not want it."

Hannah looked at the angry Brennan, who was towering behind her desk. Her jaw was hanging open; she was shocked to learn that Brennan was pregnant.

* * *

Booth had arrived at the lab and walked in, he saw that Brennan was not at the platform so he continued up to her office. On the way he met Lizzie who had come back with Brennan's tea and bagel.

"Hey dad. Did you learn anything useful?"

"Nope, Ryan I looking into Leishenger's whereabouts for me."

"Good. B took a break. I think her back was messing with her again."

Booth stopped and looked at Lizzie.

"Did she say anything?"

"Nope she just rubbed it and then went up to her office for a bit."

They were both interrupted when they heard Brennan's loud voice, so they hurried over there. Inside they saw a very angry Brennan staring at Hannah, who just looked shocked.

"Bones… what is going on in here?" Booth finally said.

Both Hannah and Brennan turned to the door where Lizzie and Booth were standing.

"Booth…" Brennan let slip, she was glad to see both him and Lizzie as she was pretty sure if they had not shown up she would have hit Hannah the next time she opened her mouth to say something like those things she had already let out.

"Seeley… It is good to see you. Temperance and I was just catching up. How have you been?" Hannah had recovered the moment she saw Booth, she needed to get him alone so she could talk to him and convince him that marrying so fast with a rebound had been a mistake, that he could have her again now.

"Hey B. I got you tea and bagel for you. Oh hi again… what was your name I am not sure I caught it last night… I didn't know you knew B or I would have invited you in last night, for her baby shower!" Lizzie walked in and gave Brennan her things.

Hannah looked at the woman, it was the one she had accidently kissed last night the one Seeley had married, and it looked like this woman was friends with Temperance, maybe that was why Temperance had defended Seeley marrying the rebound girl.

"Thank you Lizzie. I really needed this."

Booth looked from one of the three women to the next to the third. He really wished he was anywhere else except here. Luckily for him he was saved from the confrontation and the girl fight which could have occiured if Mr. Nigel-Murray had not shown up behind him and told Brennan that he had gotten the x-rays back and he thought there was something on them which she needed to see, he also told Booth that Angela wanted to show him how to use the application to find Broadsky to be sure it worked.

Brennan nodded and told him she would be down in a moment.

" I need to go Hannah, I don't think I will be able to finish this talk today, so I would appreciate you not waiting around."

Booth looked at Hannah.

"She is right Hannah we are in the middle of a case. I am not sure what you, Bones or Lizzie have going on, but I think it would be best if you left for now, as we need to concentrate on this case."

"She is helping out, Seeley?" she looked at Lizzie.

"Yes, I am SSA Elizabeth Walker. I work with B and Seeley." Lizzie said herself. "Come on B." She followed Brennan out of the office, while Booth stayed.

"Listen Hannah. I am not sure what you are doing here, but we need to work. And if you are back because you think we will be getting back together you are wrong, it won't happen. I am happy now Hannah. I am with someone else. Someone I love very much, and plan on creating a family with. But right now you need to go no matter what reason you have for being back."

"Seeley…"

"No Hannah I have work; and so do Lizzie and Bones."

Booth walked out of the door, and waited for Hannah to follow him, which she did. She did not look happy at all, but she did leave the office and when she saw that Seeley really did not plan on talking with her she left the lab all together, while she walk out she mumbled to herself that she would be back, she would show Seeley that he needed her.

Booth went in to see Angela, who went over how it worked with him once again.

"Thank you Angela. I thought you planned to be around helping me?"

"Well Hodgins and I are going to lunch, so I just wanted to be sure you had understood. I also explained it to Lizzie so she can help out."

"That is good. Say hi to Hodgins."

"I will."

Booth thought about telling her about Brennan's little talk with Hannah but decided to leave it to Brennan whatever or not she wanted to tell her best friend about Hannah showing up in the lab, plus he really did not feel like having a talk with Angela about Hannah and his relationship at the moment. Right now they all needed to concentrate on Broadsky.

He and Angela both left her office, her with the plan on going to lunch him because he wanted to go down and see what Brennan had found. He saw that Brennan Lizzie and Mr. Nigel-Murray were trying out how Broadsky would have killed Leishenger, while Leishenger got the injurers they had seen on the x-rays. Brennan was instruction the two others on how it had gone off, because she was in week 27 she had decided to leave the actually moves to Lizzie instead of doing them herself. The part Booth saw was them demonstrating how Broadsky in the end had made the stab which had killed Leishenger.

Booth looked at them and asked how any of those things could leave him to Broadsky to which they had to tell him it couldn't. ooth helped Mr. Nigel-Murray up again, who went over to Brennan who was already again studying the remains.

Lizzie looked at Booth.

"Don't worry we will get him."

Booth nodded, and listened to what Brennan was talking about. In that moment the phone Broadsky had left him rang.

"Here it is Broadsky, one of you needs to take it, and answer on the 5th ring I need to activate the tracer Angela gave me."

Brennan made a motion to take the phone, but Lizzie stopped her.

"I think it is better if Vincent does it, if one of us needs to speak with Broadsky, it is better if it is a man, as that would make it easier to fake Booth voice."

Brennan nodded.

"That makes sense."

Mr. Nigel-Murray took the phone.

"So what do I do?"

"You try to sound like Booth."

He took looked at Booth who gave him a signal to show he could answer now, which he did. The moment after he had said hallo, they heard the sound of the over light window break.

Brennan felt herself being thrown at floor, by Lizzie. They sat up again and looked over where booth was shielding Mr. Nigel-Murray.

"Booth, are you okay?"

"Yeah we are okay. What about you two?"

"We are fine." Lizzie answered. Brennan saw the look on Booth face change and saw the blood in the floor.

"Booth, what is going on?" She and Lizzie both moved over to Booth who was now putting pressure on what they could see as a bullet wound in the chest of Mr. Nigel-Murray. Brennan called out that they needed an ambulance and when tried to help Booth with putting pressure on the wound.

* * *

**Okay that is all you are getting in this chapter. I know I have used a lot of things from the episode, but I decided that for this part it was best to use some cannon things. I had Lizzie added in the shooting scene as I saw it fitting that in this case, since I am pretty sure Booth would have thrown Brennan down, if she really had been pregnant with his child, however here he would be sure Lizzie did it, so he could still react like in the episode, and push poor Vincent down. **

**What did you think about the Hannah part in this chapter?**

**Please leave a review telling me your thoughts; they motivate me to write faster, and even keep on writing from time to time in my exam period (my next one starts in 10 hours and last for 24 hours). So please leave me a note.**


	19. AN

**8/4-2011**

**Let me start out with saying I am sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter, it is not, but I would still advice you to read this if you are following my story.**

**Today I deleted some of the stories and the authors on my alerts-lists. I decided to do that as some on those stories I used to appreciate and like and enjoy reading as well as some of the authors who could write almost anything and I would love it, now write stories I can't stand behind any longer. Either they write stories which are directly Booth-bashing or give of hints of Booth bashing. Or they have things in their stories which supports the of idea that Booth should do anything for Brennan and just keeps on taking whatever she throws at him, and support her no matter what she decided because he should love her that much, and he should never tell her off for it...**

**Or those stories and writers support the baby pair of Booth/Brennan's child with baby Michael, which is another thing I detest in stories.**

**I can honestly say that I have more or less stopped reading any Bones stories, and yesterday one of the last stories I kept on following turned down the road with Booth should take whatever Brennan decided even when she acts like B*tch... or actually more the Booth will just accept anything with her because he wants her to be happy even then it makes him miserable road and that is completely fair, another thing I don't like.**

**I think from now on it will be unlikely that I read other Bones stories than my Beta's Whatever55's stories.**  
**I am sad that I feel like this and it is how things have turned out, but I really have a hard time dealing with this fandom anymore. I am sad because it has brought me lots of happiness over the last year and a half, but I don't feel that way anymore.**

**This problem of mine also gives me a problem with writing my story "A mistake on the Partnership", which it has actually been a long time ago since I last updated it, I guess my lack of thoughts for that story had a lot to do with me starting to lack interesting in reading Bones stories...**

**I am pretty sure I won't continue this story at the moment, even though I have the end planned out, I can't seem to write it.**

**I am leaving it open for now as I might someday feel like finishing it, but I am pretty sure all the shippers would not be that happy if I finished it now, as I really can't seem to think happy B&B thoughts and loving as that ship actually most of the time makes me annoyed because it have become this thought that Booth should take whatever Brennan throws at him...**

**I have started a few weeks ago to work on another story, a story which will become the first of a trilogy.**

**It is a cross-over story between Bones and Criminal Minds. I know I said I can't seem to write Bones stories and happy B&B at the moment, but it actually this way, in the new story they are not happy at all, it is set at the end of season 5, and Booth is sad over Brennan turning him down, and Brennan is dating Hacker, Booth had two dates with Catherine and when stopped seeing her.**

**The first story will have two endings, one which is more B&B shipper friendly, and one which is not, the second version is the one the next two stories will be built on, and those will deal with my newest ship a cross over ship between Emily Prentiss from Criminal Minds and Booth from Bones.**  
**I have never had a cross-over ship before but as more as I think of those two possible being together the more I support those two.**

**The most notable thing with this story is that the first story will be fully written out before I post it... meaning it will be a long time before I post the story.**

**I am grateful for the time I have spent on the Bones fanfiction site, and I used to read almost everything which came up.**  
**I am also really grateful for my amazing Beta, whatever55, I met via Bones fanfiction, who will also beta my new story. Her Bones stories is actually the only ones I still read and enjoy, because they don't have Booth blame or baby pairings or things like that in them, plus she always writes great cases. At the moment she is uploading chapters for a story called "Killing for Revenge" she is uploading a new chapter every Sunday. She is also almost finished with another story, which I have already read some of for her to give feedback on, and it was really excellent and funny, reminded me of those Bones stories I used to enjoy so much. She is also working at another story which will be really thrilling and creepy, what she has written so far looks very promising, a little like one of my favorite thrillers... Really do yourself a favor and go read her stuff it is amazing writing and reminds me a lot of what the Bones fandom used to offer me with a lot of the stories...**

_**One have already responded it this note, and called me a Booth fantic and said my note was some crap, unfortunetly she decided not to log in, so I can't respond her. However I will tell all of your others that reviews and comments like that does not in any way encourage me to come back to this story some day, it actually only makes me more sure I won't .**_

_**So if you want to leave reviews and stuff for this note, be welcome, but think of what you write in them. Thank you... Another thing is, if you want to be one of the Booth haters and flame me for still liking him  
fine, but have the guts to sign in so I can respond. Don't take the cowards way out because it even more so enforces my belief that Brennan is acting b*tchy and there are way to much Booth bashing going on. Because only the one comment would be made and I cannot defend my argument, to that person, which one can then they argue that it means that the anonymous flamer has no argument supporting Brennan and that booth is being bashed for no reason.**_


End file.
